Sorpresas
by staraky
Summary: Dos jóvenes se encuentran haciendo que las vidas de quienes les rodean den un cambio radical. El resumen es pésimo, pero darle una oportunidad. Un joven Rodgers se encuentra con una joven Beckett, ese encuentro será le punto de partida. Ya me diréis si os gusta o no
1. Chapter 1

**Soy consciente que tengo otros dos fics sin terminar pero hoy mientras conducía camino del trabajo se me ocurrió esta historia, en principio mi idea es que no sea muy larga, pero cómo siempre ya se verá. Espero que os guste**

* * *

Caminaba por aquel interminable pasillo, mirando a todos los lados, sabiendo que nadie conocido aparecería para saludar. Era su primera vez, pero era algo que deseaba hacer. Se presentó en la zona de secretaria y espero tranquilo su turno, era principio de curso así que multitud de estudiantes estaban allí preguntando sobre algunas materias, profesores. Mientras le llegaba el turno, comenzó a leer los avisos del tablón, deportes, teatro, nada que realmente le llamase la atención.

-Siguiente – dijo una mujer mayor con un tono de voz algo elevado.

Miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta que era su turno.

-Buenos días – saludó con toda educación- Es mi primer día en el centro y según la carta que recibí debía presentarme en secretaría – Dijo enseñando la mencionada misiva.

-Nombre – dijo la mujer mirándole a la cara.

-Rodgers- contestó él.

-Espere un segundo – le contestó tomando una lista- Bien, su clase es la 123, empieza con el señor Wells profesor de Historia. Este es su horario – le tendió un papel- Para cualquier duda en el despacho 89 estará su orientadora la señora Rodriguez, su horario viene muy claramente explicado aquí- le dio otro papel- Sus libros los puede recoger en la biblioteca presentando el carnet que le voy a dar en este instante – Johann atendía a todo lo dicho por la mujer- ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Creo que no, ha sido usted muy amable- recogía todos los papeles, los guardaba en la carpeta que llevaba y giraba para ir a buscar la biblioteca.

Al salir se fijó en el plano que existía de las instalaciones, tras comprobar dónde quedaban sus clases así como el despacho de su orientadora se encaminó hacia la biblioteca.

En las canchas de atletismo había un grupo de jóvenes sentados, poniéndose al día de lo que habían estado haciendo aquel último verano.

-Qué pasada, tiene que ser la leche pasar el verano así.

-Lo es, me hace sentir útil, además este año necesitaba alejarme de todo.

-Ya, ¿cómo lo llevas?

-Lo he superado, él se lo pierde, no pienso derramar una sola lágrima más por un idiota como él.

-Genial, este año vamos a disfrutar y a ligar todo lo que podamos.

-Vaya mierda empiezo la mañana con Wells- decía lamentándose un joven de aspecto latino.

-Vamos Espo, la clase de Wells es de las más entretenidas.

-Ya eso lo dices tú Beckett que te tiene en palmitas, pero a mí me odia- decía el joven.

-Igual el que el año pasado le pusieras mierda dentro de su maletín tiene algo que ver-contestaba su amiga.

-Era una broma, no tenía que haberse puesto del modo en el que se puso- intentaba defenderse Espo.

-Ya, pues menuda broma. Chicos es hora de ir a clase – decía mirando el reloj de su muñeca- No querremos llegar tarde el primer día.

La clase de Wells dio paso a la de algebra, la siguiente fue psicología, y aquella mañana terminaron con la clase de literatura.

Mientras todos se sentaban con sus amigos de toda la vida, él buscaba en cada clase el pupitre que quedase libre, delante, detrás, al lado de los graciosos o de los empollones, eso le daba igual, aquel primer día no era para hacer amigos, era para comenzar su adaptación.

-¿Está libre? – preguntó a una joven rubia con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-¿Eres nuevo?- le preguntó ella, él asintió- Lo siento, pero entonces ni de coña te sientas a mi lado- contestó ella poniendo sobre el asiento su bolso.

-Ya está Rachel haciendo de las suyas, ¿sabéis quién es? – dijo Beckett señalando con la cabeza al nuevo.

-Ni idea- contestó su amigo.

-Dicen que no es de Nueva York – Espo y Beckett miraban al tercer integrante de su grupo de amigos- por el acento – terminó.

-Perdona ¿está libre? – preguntó.

-Sí claro, siéntate- contestó quitando su bolsa del asiento.

-gracias, pensaba que ibas a decir que siendo nuevo ni de coña te sentabas conmigo.

-Has tenido mala suerte con las personas a las que has preguntado.

-Sí son las reinas del colegio – decía Ryan sonriendo.

-Ya, pues son bastante estúpidas – contestaba él encogiéndose de hombros- Por cierto soy Rodgers.

-Hola yo soy Beckett – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo Esposito, pero puedes decirme Espo – le tendía la mano.

-Y yo Ryan.

-Encantado – en ese momento el profesor de literatura hizo su entrada en clase, logrando de inmediato que todos los alumnos guardasen silencio.

-Es el señor Wilkinson, es duro, pero justo – le susurraba Beckett haciendo que él asintiera.

La mañana se le había pasado rápido, aquella tarde cómo aún no había escogido sus optativas no tenía que quedarse en la escuela. Decidió, tras mirar el horario de su orientadora, pasarse por su despacho para solicitar una cita con ella.

-Buenas tardes, venía a solicitar una cita con la señora Rodríguez- dijo tras esperar a que la puerta del despacho se abriera.

-Adelante muchacho, soy Carla Rodríguez, y ahora mismo estoy libre. ¿Quieres que hablemos ahora?

-Por mí no habría problema.

Ambos se sentaron tras cerrar la puerta del despacho.

-Lo primero, tu nombre ¿es?

-Rodgers- contestó el joven.

Carla miró su listado de nuevos alumnos, encontrando al chico en él.

-Bien, recién llegado – él asintió- ¿Cómo ha ido el primer día?

-No me puedo quejar, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Bien, por lo que veo en tu expediente eres un alumno brillante – él se sonrojó- no debes sentirte avergonzado por ser un buen estudiante. ¿Has pensado ya tus optativas?- él negó- Bien, ¿tienes decidido más o menos qué quieres estudiar en un futuro?

-Me gustaría estudiar leyes – contestó él con convicción.

-Buena elección, en base a eso las mejores optativas serían estas- le dijo señalando tres asignaturas en el listado- ¿Las has cursado con anterioridad?- el chico negó.

La conversación se mantuvo por otros treinta minutos, fijando la siguiente reunión para dentro de dos semanas.

Cuando sus pies pisaron la calle vio a sus compañeros de pupitre acercándose a uno de los coches del aparcamiento.

-Hola Rodgers- saludó Espo- ¿Qué tal te ha ido con la orientadora?

-Bien, hemos quedado para dentro de dos semanas- Espo le miró sorprendido.

-¿Piensas volver?

-Claro, para eso está- contestó él sin entender la pregunta.

-Chico, nadie regresa después de la primera reunión, vas a ser el rarito del colegio- continuaba Espo- ¿Te llevamos a algún sitio?

-Gracias, pero prefiero ir caminando, quiero conocer la ciudad. No entiendo porque no usáis los servicios de los orientadores.

-Porque el resto de alumnos pensará que eres un blando o que tienes problemas- Contestó Espo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nuevo – dijo Beckett- ¿Cuándo te parece bien que quedemos para empezar el trabajo de literatura?

-Pues ¿qué te parece si nos tomamos un café y vamos perfilando lo que queremos hacer? – Beckett asintió.

-Que tío más cabrón, empezar el curso poniendo ya tres trabajos, y encima obligatorios.

-Venga Espo, no te quejes tanto, podíamos hacer como ellos e ir adelantando – decía Ryan.

-Mañana, si eso. Hoy quería ir a correr un rato.

-Ya cualquier cosa antes que ponerse a estudiar- Dijeron a la vez Beckett y Ryan.

Beckett le comentó el nombre de un café no muy lejos de la escuela, el joven aceptó la propuesta, a fin de cuentas ella era la que conocía la ciudad.

Tras pedir dos cafés decidieron sentarse en una de las mesas que estaban al lado del gran ventanal.

-¿Es tu primera vez en la ciudad? – preguntó ella tras terminar de hablar del trabajo que tenían pendiente.

-Sí, nunca había venido, sí he estado en Los Ángeles, en DC, en Boston, pero en NY nunca – decía encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No eres americano?

-Sí que lo soy, pero nací en Londres, y he vivido siempre en esa ciudad – Beckett vio como el rostro del chico se iluminaba al decir eso.

-Vaya, parece que te encanta tu ciudad- dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, ¿nunca has estado? – Ella negó- Deberías ir, es una pasada.

-Tomo nota, y ¿cómo es que ahora vives aquí?

-Mis padres se terminan de divorciar, y mi madre ha decidido regresar a casa, así que me he venido con ella.

-Vaya, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, lo mejor que han podido hacer es divorciarse, al menos ahora ya no se pasan el día gritándose. Y ¿qué me cuentas de ti? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Poco, soy neoyorquina, amo esta ciudad, sus gentes, sus calles, sus olores – relataba ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tendrás que enseñarme la ciudad – dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Eso está hecho – miró la hora- Se está empezando a hacer tarde, deberíamos ir concretando cosas.

-Mi casa está cerca – ella le miró alzando la ceja- lo digo porque creo que en mi biblioteca tenemos todos los libros que necesitaríamos para el trabajo, podíamos echar un vistazo y si falta alguno sacarlo mañana de la biblioteca.

-Me parece bien.

Tras pagar las consumiciones ambos caminaron por aquellas calles, ella le iba contando cosas de las zonas por las que pasaban.

-Mi padre es de aquí – dijo él, ella le miró sorprendida- Pero se marchó hace 19 años, y nunca ha vuelto a pisar estas calles.

Pocos minutos después llegaron al edificio dónde vivía el joven.

-Adelante- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Gracias, ¿estás solo? – preguntó al comprobar el silencio reinante en la casa.

-Sí, mi madre está de viaje de negocios y hasta el viernes no regresará – contestó como si fuera lo más normal.

-Mis padres no me dejan sola ni de coña.

-Estoy acostumbrado a sus viajes, cuando no era mi padre era mi madre y cuando no eran los dos- decía dirigiéndose al frigorífico- ¿te apetece algo? – preguntó sacando una botella de zumo.

-No gracias.

-Ven, vamos a la biblioteca – dijo abriendo una puerta corredera al fondo del salón.

-Waow – dijo ella al ver el interior- Y pensaba que mi madre tenía libros, esto es una pasada – comenzó a recorrer cada estantería- Aquí hay primeras ediciones.

-Sí bueno, digamos que a mis padres les apasiona la literatura sobre todo a mi padre- Ella le miró esperando algo más- Ella es editora y el escritor.

-¿Escritor? – Él asintió- ¿Famoso? – volvió a asentir sin decir nada más.

Tras comprobar que efectivamente allí tenían todos los libros que necesitarían para el trabajo, salieron de aquella estancia.

-¿Tienes hambre? Podríamos pedir una pizza.

-Tengo que irme, mi madre me espera para cenar. Los lunes la tradición es que cenamos juntas, sí o sí- contestó ella.

-¿Y eso?

-Por su trabajo, no siempre puede llegar a casa a la hora de la cena – Él la miró esperando una explicación- Es capitana de la policía – Él abrió al máximo los ojos.

-Qué pasada – ella se encogió de hombros.

-Mi padre es médico y mi madre poli, pero todos alucináis con la profesión de mi madre, como si la de mi padre fuera fácil.

-Ya, él salva vidas, pero tu madre lucha contra el mal – dijo sonriendo al tiempo que alzaba repetidamente las cejas- Eso mola, me la tienes que presentar un día.

-Claro, si en cuanto le hable de ti te querrá conocer, digamos que es un poco controladora con mis amigos.

-Ya, ¿y tu padre?

-Vive en Bolivia, se divorciaron cuando yo tenía tres años.

-Vaya, ¿lo siento? – preguntó sin saber que decir.

-No, no lo sientas, creo que nunca se amaron. Lo mejor que hicieron fue divorciarse, cómo los tuyos. Y ahora sí que tengo que irme o mi madre me matará.

Cuando ella de marchó el joven decidió que era hora de llamar a su padre y contarle como había ido su primer día de escuela, sabía que él estaría de los nervios.

La conversación de ambos se alargó por al menos hora y media, el padre reía ante alguna de las ocurrencias de su hijo.

-Ya tenemos organizado el trabajo de literatura, me parece que mi compañera es buena.

-Bien, ¿tienes todos los libros que necesitas o tengo que mandarte alguno?

-Están todos en casa. Alex ha alucinado al ver la biblioteca.

-¿Alex? – preguntó el padre.

-Sí Alex Beckett mi compañera en el trabajo, ¿no te había dicho el nombre?

Beckett conversaba con su madre mientras ambas devoraban una pizza.

-Tenías que haber visto su biblioteca, nunca más volveré a decir que tienes muchos libros. Tiene hasta primeras ediciones.

-Vaya, sí que es interesante – decía tomando un sorbo de vino- ¿y cómo se llama ese chico?

-Mamá – protestó la joven.

-Sólo te he preguntado su nombre- contestó la madre levantando las manos en son de paz.

-Johan Rodgers, nació en Londres, sus padres se terminan de divorciar, la madre es editora y el padre escritor. ¿Conoces algún escritor famoso que se apellide Rodgers?- Su madre había dejado de sonreír.

-Que ahora recuerde no – contestó bebiéndose el contenido total de su copa.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Los días fueron pasando, Beckett, Espo, Ryan y Rodgers poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en amigos inseparables, el joven Rodgers empezaba a pensar que su decisión de vivir en aquella gran ciudad había sido una buena idea.

El sonido incesante del timbre hizo que lanzase un –Mierda- deshiciese la postura de yoga en la que se encontraba y se dirigiera casi a la carrera hasta la puerta, abriendo la misma sin tan siquiera mirar por la mirilla.

-Buenas tardes – ante ella apareció un joven, alto de complexión atlética, rubio y con unos enormes ojos azules- Soy Johan Rodgers, había quedado con Alex para terminar el trabajo de literatura.

-Claro, adelante. Soy Katherine Beckett, la madre de Alex- dijo ella tendiendo la mano que fue aceptada de inmediato por el joven.

-Genial, la capitana Beckett, he oído hablar mucho de usted- Dijo sonriendo, aquella sonrisa hizo que Kate tuviera que cerrar por unos segundos los ojos, se había visto trasportada a muchos años atrás. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar alzó una ceja- Alex me ha hablado mucho de usted, señora- Se explicó el joven.

-Claro, mi hija te ha hablado de mí. Preferiría que me llamases Kate, el señora Beckett me hace mayor – dijo al chico guiñándole un ojo- y el capitana lo dejo en el trabajo. ¿Te apetece tomar algo? – preguntó mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina a por una botella de agua.

-No gracias, estoy bien así Kate – dijo sonriendo.

-Eso está mejor, ¿cómo debería llamarte yo? – regresó al salón dónde esperaba el chico.

-Jou, John, Johann, Rodgers , como le apetezca- contestó encogiéndose de hombros- Perdona Kate, pero ¿Alex no está?

-Qué cabeza la mía, ha salido pero debe estar a punto de regresar. Nuestras impresoras se han quedado sin tinta – el chico asintió- Creo que te llamaré Jou. ¿Por qué no te sientas?

-Perfecto.

-Alex me ha contado que eres británico – Kate también se sentó.

-La verdad es que soy norteamericano, pero nací y crecí en Londres.

-Vaya, ¿nunca has vivido en este país?

-No, nunca, sólo he venido de vacaciones, pero nunca a NY, mi padre pese a ser de aquí, no le tenía mucho aprecio a esta ciudad – Kate suspiraba al escuchar al joven hablar de su padre.

-¿Y cómo le has convencido?

-No lo he hecho – Kate le miró sin entender- Mis padres se han divorciado, y mi madre ha decidido regresar a casa, pero mi padre se ha quedado en Europa – Kate le miró sorprendida, no había venido con su hijo.

-Vaya, lo siento – el chico sonrió a modo de gracias- Es curioso tu nombre – Jou le miró alzando la ceja- Me refiero a que no es un nombre muy común para un chico.

-Eso mismo dijo mi madre cuando mi padre le propuso llamarme así, pero al final tras insistir mucho lo logró. Él dice que es una especie de tributo – terminó de decir encogiéndose de hombros- La verdad es que me gusta.

-¡Mamá! Ya he vuelto- la voz de Alex resonó en aquella vivienda.

-En el salón, cariño – Alex entró encontrándose a su amigo y a su madre sentados en el sofá.

-Hola Rodgers, me quedé sin tinta – dijo enseñando la bolsa.

-Ya, me lo dijo tu madre – Jou se puso en pie- Será mejor que nos pongamos con el trabajo – Alex asintió.

-Vamos al despacho – Jou caminaba siguiendo los pasos de su amiga.

-Kate, gracias por la conversación- Dijo girándose y sonriendo a la capitana.

La hora de la cena llegó, y los jóvenes aún estaban encerrados en el despacho, Kate decidió acercarse, antes de entrar, como siempre hacía llamó a la puerta.

-Es tarde, ¿pido algo de cena? – dijo entre abriendo la puerta.

-Por mí sí, ¿qué dices Rodgers?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme. Mi madre regresó hoy y salimos a cenar – miró la hora en el reloj- Viendo la hora que es, será mejor que me vaya marchando o llegaré tarde – Se puso en pie y recogió sus cosas- ¿Te importa imprimirlo tú sola?

-Para nada, anda vete no hagas a esperar a mami – dijo riéndose Alex.

-Serás cabrona- Se giró mirando a Kate- Perdón, no pretendía usar esa palabra – dijo intentando excusarse.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada – contestó sonriendo Kate.

Aquella noche, tras muchos años sin hacerlo, Kate Beckett se acercó hasta su estantería de libros favorita, entre todos ellos decidió coger uno. Pasó sus dedos por la portada, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, con el libro entre sus manos decidió acostarse.

Encendió la pequeña lámpara que tenía en la mesilla, abrió el libro y ante sus ojos apareció una dedicatoria.

"A la extraordinaria KB y a todos mis amigos de la 12th" pasó sus dedos sobre aquellas palabras, un suspiro escapó de su boca, aquel joven la había trasportado a mucho tiempo atrás, aquella dedicatoria le llevó a otro tiempo, y los recuerdos se fueron agolpando en su mente.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, para cualquiera sería el momento de levantarse pero ella llevaba en pie varias horas, ya vestida se acercó hasta el dormitorio de su hija, abrió la puerta y descubrió que aún dormía.

Antes de salir por la puerta dejó como siempre una nota en la nevera.

"Cariño he tenido que ir al trabajo. Ten un buen día. Prometo volver y si acaso no lo logro, será porque alguien me lo impide, nunca por decisión propia. Te quiero mi vida"

Desde que Alex empezó a comprender en qué consistía el trabajo de su madre, le había hecho prometer que siempre regresaría a casa, con ella. Y Kate cada día ponía aquella nota en la nevera, como recordatorio de su eterna promesa.

Caminaba por aquel pasillo, abrió la puerta de la sala y entró con paso decidido.

-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa, hacía meses que la capitana Beckett no se dignaba a visitar la morgue.

-Vamos Lanie, sabes que nos vemos cada día fuera del trabajo – se defendía Kate.

-Ya, pero a veces extraño las visitas de mi amiga en el trabajo.

-Está bien, prometo venir siempre que tenga un hueco en el trabajo – alzaba su mano como muestra de promesa.

-Bien, me gusta – decía sonriendo la forense- Y ¿a qué debo la visita?

- ¿Tu hijo te ha hablado de su nuevo amigo? – Kate decidió no andarse por las ramas.

-Sí, un británico recién llegado.

-Ya, sí nació y se crió en Londres. ¿No te ha dicho nada más?

-Kate ya sabes cómo son los chicos, se guardan para ellos casi todo.

-Ya, y ¿Sara no te ha comentado nada tampoco? – Lanie negó.

-Creo que mi hijo y la pequeña Ryan se ha peleado, o algo porque Sara lleva una semana sin aparecer por casa.

-Vaya, es una lástima, hacen muy buena pareja, pero seguro que lo resuelven, nuestra sobrina es muy lista.

-Ya veremos, tampoco me hago muchas ilusiones, son muy jóvenes- Kate asintió.

-Bueno a lo que venía, el nuevo amigo de nuestros hijos

-¿No le habrás investigado? – preguntó interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-Lanie, ¿cómo voy a investigar a un chico?- Lanie la miró alzando la ceja- Vale, pero aquello era diferente, aquel chico no me gustaba e iba a salir con Alex, y tenía razón no era muy de fiar – Se defendía Kate.

-Ya, es cierto que salió rana el chico – decía la forense recordando que terminó siendo un ladrón de coches.

-Bueno, pues a lo que iba. El nuevo se llama Johann Rodgers – Lanie la miró sorprendida.

-¿Estás de broma?

-¿Crees que bromearía con algo así? Es su hijo – dijo sentándose en un taburete. Son sus ojos, es su sonrisa, pero Jou – Lanie la miró sorprendida- es rubio.

-Vaya, sí que es casualidad, que de todos los colegios que hay en la ciudad vaya al de nuestros hijos. Y ¿le has visto?

-Él no ha regresado, ha venido Jou con su madre, al parecer Castle se ha vuelto a divorciar.

-Vaya, ¿crees que cuando venga a ver a su hijo se pasará a saludar?

-Lo dudo, ha tenido casi veinte años para dar señales de vida y no lo ha hecho- dijo Kate.

-Eso también es cierto, bueno y ¿qué sientes? – Kate la miró sin entender a qué se refería- Vamos Kate, estabas totalmente enamorada de él – Kate rodó los ojos- es cierto, ambas lo sabemos, ¿qué has sentido al saber que tiene un hijo?

-Pues supongo que lo mismo que habrá sentido él al saber que yo tengo una hija, porque supongo que Jou le habrá hablado de sus nuevos amigos. Me han venido muchos recuerdos a la cabeza, no puedo negarlo.

Las amigas continuaron unos minutos más charlando, hasta que el teléfono de ambas sonó por la aparición de un nuevo caso.

-El deber nos llama, capitana – dijo sonriendo Lanie y dando un achuchón a su amiga


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Se había sentido enfermo desde la noche anterior pero cada hora que pasaba se sentía mucho peor, salió como pudo de aquella cama, se dirigió al servicio y allí encontró un termómetro, casi al mismo instante que lo puso bajo su axila pitó, aquello no era un buen síntoma. Cuando lo retiró y logró enfocar la vista comprobó que su temperatura estaba en 40º.

Con manos temblorosas tomó el teléfono y logró marcar el número de él.

-No me encuentro bien – dijo con un hilo de voz.

La persona al otro lado del hilo telefónico salió corriendo de su casa, mientras intentaba llegar a su primer destino llamaba sin cesar a una persona, sin obtener respuesta a ninguna de sus llamadas, finalmente decidió dejar un mensaje.

Alex esperaba como cada mañana en la puerta de la casa de Jou a que éste bajase, miró su reloj, él siempre era puntual, así que el retraso de diez minutos le pareció raro. Decidió entrar, el portero la saludo al verla, se había hecho un rostro muy familiar en los tres meses que el joven Rodgers llevaba viviendo en el edificio.

-Buenos días Jeff- dijo Alex llegando a su altura- ¿Has visto salir a Jou?

-El joven Rodgers no ha salido aún – contestó.

-Bien, gracias – dijo Alex dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.

Llamó al timbre, esperó, golpeó la puerta con su puño, el portero le había dicho que Jou estaba en casa, pero no abría la puerta. Aquello le estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, tal vez le había pasado algo, y su madre volvía a estar fuera del país, pensaba la joven Beckett.

Regresó al portal con una idea en su mente.

-Perdona Jeff, pero Jou no abre la puerta, ¿estás seguro que no ha salido?- el hombre negó- ¿Podrías abrirme tú?

-Lo siento señorita Beckett pero no tengo permiso – contestó el hombre.

-Pero si dices que está en su casa y no abre la puerta, lo más seguro es que le haya pasado algo. Está solo, como bien sabrás.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo abrir la puerta – dijo con cierto tono de pesar en su voz.

-Jeff, nadie tiene porque saberlo, si está bien yo se lo explicaré y si, como yo creo, le ha pasado algo, te estará agradecido de que te saltases las normas – tras pensarlo unos segundos, el hombre accedió.

-Suba usted, e insista, en pocos minutos subiré con la llave – dijo el hombre caminando hacia uno de los pasillos del portal.

Por fin Jeff apareció con las llaves, acompañó a la joven Beckett al interior, comprobando ambos como Jou se encontraba tirado sobre el sofá, tiritando.

-Tenía usted razón señorita. ¿Quiere que avise al médico?

-No hace falta, ya he llamado a mi madre y a mi tía – contestaba enseñando su móvil- Estarán aquí en menos de diez minutos.

Mientras esperaba hizo lo que su madre le había dicho, empapó un paño en agua fría y se lo puso a Jou sobre la frente.

-Tranquilo, Lanie está de camino – le decía a su amigo mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Poco bien había dicho Lanie y Kate no tardaron mucho en llegar a la vivienda. Un sinfín de sensaciones empezaron a acumularse en Kate desde el mismo instante en que sus pies se posaron sobre las baldosas de aquel edifico.

-¿Muchos recuerdos? – dijo Lanie mirando a su amiga.

-Bastantes – contestó Kate cuando ya las puertas del ascensor se abrían en su piso.

Alex abrió la puerta en el mismo instante en el que sonó el timbre.

-Está ardiendo – le dijo a Lanie haciéndose a un lado para que ambas entrasen.

-Vamos a ver qué le pasa.

Tras varios minutos examinando al muchacho la forense dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno es una simple gripe, nada que en principio con unos días de reposo, líquidos y antitérmicos y en unos días como nuevo- Alex la miraba poco convencida- Cariño, en serio sólo es una gripe – decía abrazando a su sobrina postiza.

Kate se acercó hasta su hija y le dejó un dulce beso en la mejilla, mientras la abrazaba acunándola.

-Sería conveniente darle un baño con agua fría para ayudar a los antitérmicos – tanto Kate como Alex miraban a la forense con cara de susto- Vale, vamos a ver, Alex ve a comprar esto – le decía tendiéndole un papel- Kate mira si hay algo en la nevera para que prepares un caldo y mientras yo le daré el baño – Kate y Alex asintieron y suspiraron aliviadas de no ser ellas las que tuvieran que desnudar y bañar al muchacho.

Lanie dejaba acostado a Jou tras lograr que la fiebre le bajase con el baño, se dirigió a la cocina y allí se encontró a madre e hija hablando mientras la primera preparaba una sopa.

-¿Más tranquila? – preguntaba Kate acariciando la espalda de su hija.

-Sí, gracias por venir tan rápido, me asusté cuando vi que estaba ardiendo- contestaba la joven.

-Ya me lo imagino, y sigues diciendo que ¿sólo sois amigos?

-Sí mamá, no insistas, además él tiene a su novia en Londres – contestó mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

Lanie sabía que en aquel momento su sobrina estaba muerta de vergüenza, en eso de hablar de sus sentimientos había salido a su madre, así que decidió que era el momento de hacerse notar.

-Bueno con el baño he logrado que le baje algo la fiebre – Ambas se giraban para mirarla- Ahora con la sopa le daremos las pastillas, pero mientras le dejaremos dormir – madre e hija asintieron- ¿Has avisado a los padres? – le preguntó a Alex.

-No tengo sus números, no sé si él lo hizo – contestó agachando la cabeza.

Tanto la capitana como la forense decidieron quedarse ese día junto al muchacho, finalmente el portero del edificio fue el encargado de hablar con la madre de Jou ya que el padre estaba ilocalizable. Alex logró convencer a su madre para saltarse las clases y quedarse también en aquella casa, por mucho que lo intentase negar Jou se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella.

-Mamá, ¿deberíamos despertarlo y darle las pastillas? – preguntaba al regresar de la habitación de su amigo y comprobar que aún dormía.

-Mejor que lo decida la doctora – dijo mirando a Lanie.

-Vamos a intentarlo, debe tomar la medicina y después le dejaremos que continúe durmiendo – Lanie acompañada de Alex se dirigió al dormitorio, mientras Kate colocaba en una bandeja el cuenco con la sopa.

Tras muchos esfuerzos, morros, enfados, súplicas, lograron que Jou se tomase la mitad de la sopa y las pastillas, tras eso le dejaron tranquilo, saliendo Kate y Lanie de la habitación y quedándose junto a él unos minutos Alex.

-Gracias – dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-Por nada – le acarició la mejilla- Para eso están los amigos.

-Cierto – le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

Pocos segundos después Jou se volvió a quedar dormido.

La puerta de la vivienda se abrió, las tres giraron la cabeza sin saber quien habría llegado.

-Estoy en casa, Johann – se paró en medio del salón al ver a las tres mujeres.

-Hola soy Alex, amiga de Jou – dijo la joven acercándose.

-Vaya, es un placer, soy el Rick el padre de Johann. ¿Mi hijo? – preguntó mirando a las otras dos mujeres.

-Está durmiendo, sólo es una gripe – le contestó Lanie- Le he dado medicación, ha tomado un poco de sopa y se ha quedado dormido.

-Gracias – ninguno sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante ese encuentro inesperado- Me llamó de madrugada y tomé el primer vuelo. Voy a verlo. Por favor no os marchéis – dijo girándose hacia las mujeres.

Alex se giró hacia su madre- Es Richard Castle – dijo sonriendo- Tienes todos sus libros- Kate asintió.

Lanie miraba a su amiga, pensando en los millones de sensaciones que ahora mismo debían estar recorriendo su cuerpo, no en vano después de casi veinte años ellos se habían vuelto a ver.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Castle contemplaba como su hijo dormía, acariciaba con infinita ternura la cara del muchacho, retirando de su frente el flequillo, comprobando al hacerlo que no estaba muy caliente, tras dejar un beso en la cabeza de su hijo salió del dormitorio.

Se paró justo antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras que le llevarían al piso inferior, suspiró al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, habían pasado casi veinte años, años en los que creía haber olvidado todo, y de la noche a la mañana todo lo que vivió los últimos años que residió en NY volvía a estar ahí.

Despacio, como si quisiera no llegar nunca a su destino, fue bajando cada peldaño de aquellas escaleras, en el mismo instante en el que su pie dejaba atrás el último escalón su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, haciendo que acelerase el paso ya que lo había dejado sobre la mesa auxiliar del salón.

Las mujeres que le esperaban se miraban, en dos de ellas se notaba cierto nerviosismo mientras la tercera se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la cocina a por un zumo. Sonrió al hacerlo, en los últimos meses había pasado mucho tiempo en aquella casa, por lo que ahora se movía por ella casi como si fuese la suya propia.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Lanie mirando a su amiga, Kate asintió pero continuo apretando los puños- Ya – dijo la forense.

Castle terminó la conversación telefónica y regreso al lugar dónde esperaban sentadas las mujeres, Alex se acercó y preguntó si le importaba que subiera a ver a Johann, Castle negó sonriendo.

-Es muy guapa, mucho más de lo que Johann decía- Kate dibujo una sonrisa de madre orgullosa- Era Alexis, la llamé en cuanto supe que Johann estaba enfermo – se disculpaba el escritor.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntaba Lanie.

-Bien, muy bien. Vive en Australia, se casó hace cinco años y ahora mismo está embarazada – contestó orgulloso.

-Vaya, ¿cómo se lleva eso de ir a ser abuelo?-Decía sonriente la forense.

-Bueno, me he ido haciendo a la idea – contestaba dejando de sonreír- Quería daros las gracias por cuidar de mi hijo.

-No tienes que agradecer nada – por fin Kate intervenía en la conversación- Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por un amigo de tus hijos.

-Ya, pero aún así os estoy muy agradecido – insistía él- Nunca debí dejar que se viniera a vivir con su madre. Ella nunca está en casa.

-Castle, es sólo una gripe – decía Kate.

-Ahora, pero ¿y si llega a ser algo grave?- Decía elevando el tono de voz- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si llega a ser grave y tu hija no llega a venir?

-Castle, eso no ha sucedido – Kate recordaba lo super protector que era el escritor con Alexis cuando le conoció y comprobó que aquello no había cambiado.

-Pero podría suceder. No sé cómo me dejé convencer para que viniera aquí con Gina – terminó por decir sentándose en una silla frente a las dos mujeres- Pero bueno, no quiero aburriros con esas cosas. Gracias nuevamente.

Kate se mordió el interior de la mejilla, evitando así que de su boca saliera un always, como siempre se contestaban ellos en el pasado.

-No hay de qué – fue lo que contestó finalmente- Creo que ahora que ya estás aquí y si la doctora no opina otra cosa va siendo hora de marcharnos.

Lanie estuvo de acuerdo con su amiga, tras explicar a Castle los horarios de las medicinas, y alguna otra cosa, las tres abandonaron esa casa.

-Kate – comenzó a decir la forense.

-Hoy no, Lanie, en serio – la cortó su amiga.

-Pero hablaremos, no creas que te vas a librar – Kate asintió.

Una vez en casa, Alex decidió pedir pizza para cenar, mientras llegaba el repartidor ambas mujeres se metieron en sus baños para darse una ducha rápida y ponerse ropa cómoda.

Justo cuando Kate llegaba a la cocina a por una cerveza el timbre de la puerta sonó, anunciando la llegada de la cena.

-¿Conoces mucho al señor Castle? – preguntó Alex llevándose un trozo de pizza a la boca.

-Bueno, trabajó como asesor civil den la 12th durante tres años- contestaba dando un trago a la cerveza.

-Me ha parecido majo.

-Supongo – decía Kate encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Erais amigos? – Kate miraba a su hija deseando que dejase de hacer preguntas, pero sabiendo que aquello no sucedería.

-Puede decirse que sí – contestó finalmente.

-Ya, y en todos estos años, ¿no habéis hablado? – Kate negó- ¿Qué pasó? – continuó con el interrogatorio.

-Alex, cariño es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir – Alex miró a su madre sabiendo que aquello significaba que por hoy se habían terminado las preguntas.

-Vale, mañana iré a ver a Jou al salir de la escuela – decía poniéndose ya en pie y llevando a la cocina los restos de la cena- Voy a leer un rato – le daba un beso a su madre antes de irse hacia su dormitorio.

Kate se levantó y tras quedarse parada durante unos segundos en el centro del salón finalmente se dirigió hacia las escaleras del desván, abrió la puerta del mismo cuando llegó encendiendo de inmediato la luz del interior. Hacía meses que no subía hasta allí, pero hacía mucho más que meses que no buscaba la caja que ahora le interesaba. Al final de aquella estancia, la encontró, la capa de polvo que la cubría demostraba que hacía muchos años que nadie la abría.

Tras retirar el polvo que la cubría, pasó sus dedos por la tapa de la misma, se levantó dejando la misma en el suelo y se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y se quedó un rato contemplando la noche estrellada de su ciudad.

-Tal vez mañana – dijo saliendo, mirando aquella caja aun cerrada que descansaba en el suelo. Cerró tras apagar la luz.

Llegó a su dormitorio, se hizo una coleta, se quitó los calcetines y se metió en la cama, intentando dormirse lo antes posible.

Castle, aquella noche se sintió inspirado, llevaba horas encerrado en su antiguo despacho escribiendo como loco.

-Papá – Rick levantó la vista del portátil.

-Johann deberías estar en la cama- dejó el portátil sobre la mesa, se levantó y se acercó hasta su hijo.

-Tenía sed – se defendió el joven- ¿Cuándo has llegado? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Anda, vamos a por un vaso de leche y luego los dos nos iremos a dormir – ambos iban hacia la cocina – llegué hace horas, Kate, Lanie y Alex te estaban cuidado – decía mientras abría el frigorífico.

-Prefiero zumo – Jou se sentaba en uno de los taburetes- Son geniales, las tres.

-Ya, bebe con cuidado está frío – le decía poniéndole delante el vaso de zumo- Es la hora de tus pastillas, Lanie me dejó apuntado el horario.

-Menos mal que Alex convenció a Jeff para que le abriese la puerta.

-Sí. He estado pensando – Jou miró a su padre.

-Ni lo pienses papá, no voy a regresar a Londres. Me gusta esta ciudad – Rick miraba a su hijo.

-Pues entonces me tendré que venir a vivir a ella – decía sonriendo haciendo que con ello Jou también sonriese.

-Genial – decía el joven bajándose del taburete y fundiéndose en un abrazo con su padre.

-Por cierto, Alex es muy guapa, mucho más de lo que decías – le alborotaba un poco el pelo.

-Ya, pero pasa de mi, creo que lo mejor es que todo continúe como hasta ahora, me gusta tenerla de amiga – decía encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Le has dicho que has terminado con tu chica? – Jou negó- ¿Por qué?

-Porque ya te lo he dicho, quiero mantenerla como amiga, y no pienso hacer nada que lo estropee.

-Está bien, anda vamos a dormir.

-Sí, estoy muerto. Papá – Castle se giraba – la madre también es guapa – decía sonriendo.

-Anda tira para arriba – le contestaba dándole un pequeño empujón.

Castle tumbado en su cama, recordaba las palabras dichas por su hijo, quería mantener a toda costa aquella amistad, aunque para ellos tuviera que olvidarse de lo mucho que le gustaba la chica, tal vez él debió haber hecho lo mismo hace años, con esos pensamientos se fue quedando dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

**El otro día alguien me dejó una review y entre otras cosas me pedía que actualizase mi fic sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, vamos que actualizase "Mi vida por la tuya" pero tengo que decir que esa historia está terminada. Como la persona que me lo pidió lo hizo como invitada no puedo contestarle así que lo hago aqui. **

* * *

Castle llevaba varias semanas viviendo nuevamente en aquella ciudad, semanas en las que se había dedicado a hacer lo que mejor se le daba, escribir. Desde el mismo instante en el que había puesto un pie nuevamente en Nueva York la inspiración no le había abandonado. Aquella mañana tenía una reunión con su editora para presentarle el borrador de su nueva novela.

-Papá, a ser posible no os matéis – decía Jou al despedirse para ir al colegio.

-Prometo, que lo intentaré, pero ya conoces a tu madre.

-Recuerda que en esa reunión no es tu ex mujer ni mi madre, tan solo es tu editora- le decía robándole la tostada de las manos- Me voy Alex me espera.

Castle negó, se bebió el café y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio para terminar de arreglarse, era pronto, pero le apetecía salir a caminar por aquellas calles que durante tantos años había echado de menos.

No se dio cuenta pero cuando levantó la cabeza descubrió que estaba justo frente a la comisaría 12th, por unos segundos estuvo tentado de entrar, había dejado amigos allí, pero finalmente se giró para retomar su paseo.

Un coche se había detenido frente a la comisaria justo al tiempo en el que él llegaba, su ocupante descendió y comenzó a caminar hacia allí.

-Vaya, ¿te vas sin entrar a saludar? – aquella voz a sus espaldas hizo que el escritor se girase.

-No sé muy bien qué hago aquí – contestó.

-Bueno, pero ya que has venido podías subir a saludar, Espo y Ryan ya han llegado.

-Mejor otro día, hoy tengo una reunión con mi editora y no querría llegar tarde – decía mirando la hora en su reloj.

-Vaya, y ¿desde cuándo llegas puntual a las citas con tu editora?

-Desde que mi hijo me ha pedido que no nos matemos – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces no insistiré, pero pásate algún día a saludar a los chicos les gustará verte – empezaba a caminar hacia la entrada.

-Kate – ella se paró y se giró encontrándose al hacerlo con el escritor justo tras ella- ¿te apetece un café?

-¿No se suponía que llevabas prisa?

-Y la llevo, no me refería a que fuese ahora mismo, quería decir más tarde.

-Llámame luego y si estoy libre no me importaría. Y ahora tengo que subir y ponerme a trabajar – ambos sonrieron.

-Luego hablamos – dijo al tiempo que paraba un taxi.

Kate se encerró en su despacho nada más llegar, bajó las persianas no quería que nadie la interrumpiese. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, aquella conversación con Castle había hecho que se pusiese tremendamente nerviosa. Golpeó la mesa con el puño, se suponía que todo aquello había terminado, se suponía que ella no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento por él y sin embargo desde el momento en el que lo vio frente a ella la noche que cuidaba a Jou todos sus viejos fantasmas habían regresado.

Alex y Jou caminaban por el campus de su colegio, tenían una hora libre y habían decidido sentarse a tomar un café.

-Oye, ¿has podido averiguar algo?

-Qué va, siempre que saco el tema parece que tiene prisa y ¿tú?

-Lo mismo, me ignora. Es escuchar la 12th y se cierra.

-Pues algo tendremos que hacer, porque mi madre y tu padre tienen un rollo muy raro. Esconden algo.

-Además la forma de actuar de tu tía Lanie es de lo más sospechosa – amos se miraban- Ya lo tengo – decía Jou poniéndose en pie- ¿Por qué no nos vamos todos a mi casa de Los Hamptons?

-Jou, ¿tú crees que aceptaran?

-No lo sé, pero podríamos intentarlo – contestaba encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien, oye ¿te apetece ir al cine esta tarde? – preguntó la joven Beckett sonriendo.

-Lo siento, pero ya he quedado. Voy al centro con Nina – Alex se puso seria.

-Vaya, pensé que no te gustaba.

-¿Estás de coña? Está buenísima – Alex se puso en pie.

-Me voy a clase, no quiero llegar tarde – se marchó realmente enfadada.

Finalmente Kate se marcho de la comisaria agradeciendo que el escritor no la hubiese llamado, llegó a casa y se encontró a su hija pegando saltos en el salón al ritmo de la música, se acercó hasta el equipo y bajó el volumen.

Alex se paró y vio a su madre en el centro del salón con los brazos cruzados.

-Necesitaba soltar todo – decía Alex.

-Ya, pero los vecinos debían de estar a punto de avisar a la policía. ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba mientras se quitaba los tacones y la chaqueta.

-Nada, me voy a mi habitación – contestaba empezando a caminar.

-Alexandra Beckett, alto ahí – Alex se paraba en seco- Yo soy una experta en nadas, y esto no es nada. ¿Me lo explicas con una pizza enfrente?

-No hay nada que explicar –contestaba mirando a su madre- Vale, es Jou – dijo dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

-¿Le ocurre algo? – se sentaba al lado de su hija después de haber pedido la pizza.

-Le he invitado al cine, pero ha preferido ir con la rubia pechugona de Nina – decía al borde del llanto Alex.

-Entiendo.

-No, no lo entiendes – cortaba Alex a su madre.

-Te equivocas, te entiendo muy bien – Alex la miraba sorprendida- Te has enamorado de Jou, peor él parece que no siente lo mismo por ti.

-Pero mamá, te juro que hay veces, que siento que soy yo la chica que le gusto a Jou, pero cada vez que parece que vamos a dar el paso entonces él empieza a comportarse como un capullo – Alex lanzaba un cojín contra el suelo.

-Cariño, deberías hablar con él – su hija la miró horrorizada- Es mejor que lo habléis antes de que sea demasiado tarde y terminéis haciéndoos daño o dejando de ser amigos – en el rostro de Kate se dibujo un halo de nostalgia.

-¿Fue eso lo que os pasó a vosotros? – Kate miró a su hija como si no la entendiese- ¿Eso es lo que pasó entre Castle y tú?

-Cariño, entre Castle y yo no pasó nada, sólo dejó de trabajar con nosotros y se fue – se puso en pie- Abre tú cuando llegue la pizza mientras me voy a poner ropa cómoda.

Jou llegaba a casa encontrándose a su padre cocinando.

-¿Qué tal ha ido el cine?

-Dejémoslo, y ¿tu reunión? – Castle se giró poniendo una mueca de desagrado- ya, ahora entiendo las 20 llamadas que tengo de mamá. Voy a ponerme el pijama, a llamarla y ahora bajo a cenar.

Media hora después el joven Rodgers aparecía en la cocina, Castle estaba bebiendo una copa de vino.

-¿Me das?

-Supongo que eso sería una broma – contestó Castle alzando una ceja.

-Te dije que no os mataseis, y por poco le tiras a mamá un ordenador a la cabeza – decía el joven cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento, pero tu madre tiene el poder de sacarme de quicio, quiere que cambie la historia entera – se defendía.

-Ya, estoy harto de vosotros dos, en serio, harto.

-Lo siento, prometo intentar llevarme mejor con ella.

-No, no lo prometas, por favor papá, búscate otro editor.

Comenzaron a cenar en completo silencio, Castle miraba a su hijo sabiendo que su seriedad no estaba provocada únicamente por la pelea con su madre.

-¿Me lo vas a contar?

-No hay nada que contar, fui al cine con Nina y ya está.

-Ya, y si ya está ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

-Alex se fue del colegio enfadada conmigo.

-Porque tú habías quedado con la tal Nina – Jou asentía- Hijo, a Alex le gustas, y ella te gusta a ti, ¿por qué lo complicas?

-Porque no quiero perderla, no quiero perder lo que tengo ahora mismo con ella, y si empezamos a salir juntos pero no nos va mal, entonces habré perdido a mi mejor amiga.

- Pero actuando como lo estás haciendo le haces daño, y te lo haces a ti.

-Lo sé, ¿crees que no me duele salir con otras chicas? ¿Crees que no sé lo que a ella le duele eso? Pero lo hago porque así se olvidará de lo que siente por mí, y entonces podremos seguir con nuestra amistad.

-Espero que no estés equivocado, porque si lo estás lo único que lograrás será perderla para siempre. No juegues con fuego porque puedes terminar quemándote, y sobre todo, no hagas daño a Alexandra – le dijo en un tono totalmente serio.

-Papá – Castle miró a su hijo – ¿Kate y tú terminasteis quemándoos?

-La capitana Beckett y yo sólo fuimos amigos.

Kate subió nuevamente al desván, tomó en sus manos aquella pequeña caja que descansaba sobre el suelo del mismo y regresó a su dormitorio, cerró la puerta, se recostó en su cama y tras suspirar abrió aquella caja.

Sus tazas, tomó entre sus manos una de ellas, acarició aquel recipiente, tres años fue la taza de Castle. Sacó varias fotos, de ellos celebrando algunos casos cerrados, ellos sonriendo, ellos sacándose la lengua, ellos abrazados, ellos comiendo hamburguesas, ellos riendo. Dejó aquellas imágenes sobre sus piernas, dejó la caja en el suelo, y se abrazó a sí misma. Y lloró, lloró por todas las sensaciones que la estaban matando desde que él regresó.

El sonido de su móvil la hizo incorporarse, al alcanzarlo comprobó que había llegado un WhatsApp.

"Me gustaría que hablásemos, te espero mañana en nuestro café. RC"

Sonrió, se limpió las lágrimas y contestó.

"Cierto, tenemos que hablar. ¿A las 8? KB"

Inmediatamente llegó la contestación.

"A las 8. Duerme bien capitana"


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Castle se levantó temprano aquella mañana, casi no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, le costaba entenderlo pero por alguna razón aquel día se sentía como si fuese un quinceañero. Tras ducharse, se afeitó, se peinó, o al menos lo intentó, con los años su flequillo era cada vez más rebelde. Eligió cuidadosamente la ropa que se iba a poner, finalmente se decidió por unos pantalones vaqueros, un jersey de cuello vuelto y una americana. Dejó la americana sobre el sofá mientras se tomaba un café, Jou apareció frotándose los ojos.

-¿Dónde vas?

-He quedado para desayunar – contestó apurando la taza de café.

-¿Es guapa? – le preguntó guiñándole un ojo ganándose una colleja por parte de su padre.

-Siempre pensando en lo mismo – Jou le miró y sonrió.

-¿Hay algo más? – Castle miró serio a su hijo- Es broma, sabes que no soy de esos. No hagas ninguna estupidez- dijo dejando un beso en la mejilla de su padre- Me vuelvo a la cama, hoy no tengo clase hasta las 12.

El escritor, recogió la cartera, el móvil, se puso la chaqueta, cogió las llaves del coche y salió de la vivienda.

Hacía casi veinte años que no tomaban café y lo que la noche anterior le había parecido una gran idea ahora ya no le convencía tanto. Aún con las dudas asaltándolo subió a su coche y arrancó, poniendo rumbo hacia aquella cafetería en la que tantas horas habían pasado años atrás.

Kate llegó pronto, eligió una de las mesas del fondo del local pero al lado del ventanal, siempre le había gustado tener enfrente aquel parque, ver a la gente caminar, sentir la vida de la ciudad mientras ella disfrutaba de un buen café.

Tomó una servilleta y se la pasó repetidamente por las manos, negó con la cabeza, era la capitana Beckett no podía sentirse así de nerviosa por haber quedado a tomar un simple café, escuchó el ruido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse, levantó la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en él. La buscaba con la mirada, sonrió al comprobar que estaba esperándole.

-¿Llego tarde? – preguntó comprobando al tiempo la hora en su reloj.

-No, llegas puntual, he sido yo que me he adelantado – contestó Kate sonriendo ligeramente.

-Bien – retiró la silla frente a la capitana y se sentó, quedando enfrentados- Buenos días Beckett- dijo sonriendo, como sólo él sabía hacer.

-Buenos días Castle – contestó devolviendo la sonrisa.

La camarera llegó para tomarles nota, los dos confesaron que no habían desayunado así que comandaron dos desayunos completos, huevos, bacón, zumo, tostadas y por su puesto café.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose, intentando descubrir cómo empezar esa conversación.

-Creo que tenemos un problema – empezó Castle logreando que Kate le mirase sin comprender- Alex y Johann, creo que tenemos un problema – Kate cerró los ojos un segundo y después de eso asintió.

-Alex se siente mal, y si estás aquí debo suponer que Jou no está mejor – Castle suspiró.

-Es un cabezota, ayer llegó a casa después de haber ido al cine con una chica, estaba enfadado, triste. Le gusta tu hija, creo que se ha enamorado, al menos todo lo que puede enamorarse alguien de 17 años.

-Alex estaba ayer que se subía por las paredes, no soporta que Jou salga con otras. Dice que no lo entiende, que hay días que lo siente tan cercano que cree que están a punto de dar el paso, pero al siguiente día tu hijo aparece con alguna rubia.

-Ya, Johann no quiere perder a tu hija, dice que prefiere renunciar a tener una relación con ella si con eso se asegura que serán amigos para siempre.

-Alex dice que luchará por él, que no piensa tirar la toalla, que sabe que ambos sienten lo mismo.

Silencio, azul contra verde, sonrisas tristes dibujándose en ambos rostros.

-Idiotas – salió de la boca del escritor- Idiotas – repitió apretando los puños.

-Sí, mucho, al final no saldrá como ninguno de los dos espera. Al final se cansará de no saber a qué atenerse y se perderán. Y tal vez algún día se pregunten qué les sucedió, porqué la persona que era tan importante no está a su lado – Kate desvió la mirada tras decir eso.

-¿Aún hablamos de nuestros hijos? – le preguntó Castle.

-Maldita sea, te fuiste Castle, dijiste hasta mañana y nunca regresaste. Simplemente desapareciste, no miraste atrás – Kate no soportó más, necesitaba sacar todo lo que llevaba veinte años guardando.

-¿Crees que no me costó? ¿Acaso crees que no fue la decisión más dura que tomé nunca? Pero no podía más, no aguantaba más, me ahogaba, cada día que pasaba sentía que me iba muriendo. Nos besamos- Kate le miró sorprendida- Sí, nos besamos, puedes continuar diciendo que fue por la misión, pero te aseguro que fue el beso más real que he tenido nunca, y sé que no fue sólo cosa mía.

-Castle –intentó hablar Kate pero el escritor alzó la mano pidiendo que le dejase terminar- Está bien.

-Estuvimos a punto de morir dentro de aquel congelador, sentía como cada segundo que pasaba se nos escapaba la vida, sentía como tu cuerpo se fundía con el mío, como tus dedos acariciaban mi rostro, como tus ojos me decían todo aquello que tu voz me negaba, creía morir cuando cerraste los ojos – Kate agachaba la cabeza intentando ser capaz de frenar las lágrimas que ya luchaban por salir- Mi corazón se desgarró cuando al despertar te vi abrazada a Josh, pero aún entonces tus ojos me seguían hablando. Un día más me dije, un día más y seguro que ella encuentra el valor suficiente. Y el día llegó, y de regalo obtuvimos una bomba. Mandé a mi familia lejos, mi hija me suplicó que fuese con ella, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía irme porque la mujer a la que amaba se quedaba y yo no podía estar lejos de ella. Y lo logramos, logramos vencer, y sentí tu alegría, sentí tus brazos rodeándome, sentí tu corazón latir desbocado por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, y volví a ver el amor en tus ojos – Suspiraba cerraba sus ojos, recordando aquel instante- Y me dije, hoy, hoy es el día. Pero llegó tu doctor, y le abrazaste, fuerte, con necesidad y entonces lo comprendí, daba igual lo que tus ojos dijeran, daba igual lo que tu corazón suplicase, tu cerebro había decidido, y nunca irías contra él. Así que me di por vencido – terminaba agachando la cabeza- Le escogiste a él, como un año antes escogiste al poli de robos- Kate le miró negando.

-No lo hice, nunca escogí a Tom, pero tú nunca lo supiste porque escogiste regresar con tu ex mujer – Castle la miró sin entender-¿Recuerdas cuando te saqué de la fiesta? – Él asintió- Quería decirte que sí, que sí me iba contigo. Quería decirte que había dejado a Tom, porque por fin había aceptado mis sentimientos por ti, pero entonces llegó Gina diciendo que os ibais juntos. Me sentí morir, por fin aceptaba lo que me había enamorado de ti, y era tarde. Te vi marchar con ella, debía ser yo quien se fuese abrazada a ti, pero no lo era.

Ambos se miraron, comprendiendo que siempre habían ido a destiempo, nunca fue un problema de sentimientos siempre fue un problema de cuando estaban preparados para aceptar los mismos.

-No regresaste, si no hubiese habido aquel asesinato nunca habrías regresado, pensé que nunca lo harías y lo acepté, me dolía pero aprendí a vivir nuevamente sin tener a mi lado a la persona que quería.

-Y regresé, el destino quiso juntarnos nuevamente, pero en llegué tarde, Josh estaba en tu vida.

-Y Gina continuaba en la tuya – se defendió ella- Josh me ayudó, logró que volviera a sonreír, no eras tú, no era lo mismo que sentía por ti, pero me convencí de que eso me bastaba, y todo iba bien, hasta que regresaste, todo iba bien hasta que me besaste. Ahí mi el "mundo prefecto" que me había fabricado explotó, y me invadió el miedo, miedo a volver a elegirte y que tú no estuvieras para mí – Castle acarició la mano de Kate- Sí me abracé a él, sí lo hice con necesidad, necesitaba que sus brazos borrasen lo que los tuyos provocaban en mí, pero no lo hacían, te fuiste sin ver que mis brazos le rodeaban pero mis ojos se iban contigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca encontramos nuestro momento? ¿Por qué siempre nos protegimos contra el dolor sin darnos cuenta de que éramos nosotros quienes provocábamos ese dolor?

-Cuando abrí los ojos en la habitación del hospital después de mi disparo, sólo pensaba que tú habrías regresado, que si sabías lo que había pasado, estarías ahí, esa posibilidad de volver a verte hizo que sobreviviera. Pero no llegaste, nunca lo hiciste – Ya no pudo encerrar por más tiempo las lágrimas y las dejó salir- Ahí fue cuando acepté que nunca regresarías, que nunca viviríamos nuestro amor, que siempre seríamos un "y si". Y decidí que le daría una oportunidad real a Josh.

Castle sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su americana y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Ábrelo – Kate lo tomó con manos temblorosas y al ver su contenido cerró los ojos y su llanto se hizo más intenso- Lo compré del mismo día que Alexis me contó que estabas herida, llegué al aeropuerto, la volví a llamar antes de embarcar para ver cómo había salido la operación y me dijo que bien. Me dijo que Josh lloraba como un niño al saberte con vida. Y al escuchar aquello decidí que no debía ir, creí que lo correcto era no aparecer por allí, y regresé a mi casa.

Kate sacó el bolso otro sobre y se lo tendió Castle lo abrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo compré un mes antes del disparo, estaba dispuesta a ir a por ti, pero cómo te sucedió a ti, nunca embarqué. Me dio un ataque de ansiedad al llegar al aeropuerto, mi cerebro luchaba contra mi corazón, sentí pánico a lo que me pudiera encontrar al llegar a Londres y regresé a casa.

-Idiotas – Kate le miró- Dios, fuimos tan idiotas, sólo teníamos que haber hablado, haber puesto sobre la mesa los sentimientos y habernos dado tiempo para aprender a vivir con ellos.

-Cierto, y parece que la historia se repite. Sólo que ahora son nuestros hijos – sonreía por primera vez desde que comenzaron la conversación- Jou parece mi hijo, con su miedo a perder a su amiga y decidiendo conformarse con una simple amistad.

-Johann, cuando supe que iba a ser padre nuevamente, en mi mente apareció un solo nombre, el de tu madre. Cuando nos dijeron que era un niño, dije me da igual se llamará Johann, porque así siempre habría algo de ti cerca de mi- Kate le miraba con ternura- Además fue la forma que se me ocurrió para honrar la memoria de Johanna Beckett.

-Alexandra, era lo más cercano que supuse que nunca te volvería a tener. Lloré porque ella no era nuestra hija, cuando supe que estaba embarazada imaginé como habría sido que tú fueses el padre –Castle alargó la mano y acarició con ella el rostro de la capitana.

-¿Qué pasó con Josh? – Kate se encogió de hombros.

-Se cansó, palabras textuales de él, de luchar contra un fantasma. Y ¿Gina?

-Terminó harta de no poder llegar a mí, terminó cansada de que siempre existiera un muro que nos separaba – contestó poniendo una triste sonrisa- Hemos hecho infelices a mucha gente.

-Pero has aguantado hasta ahora con ese matrimonio, el mío duró mucho menos.

-Supongo que la diferencia estuvo en que Josh decidió dejar de sufrir, y Gina se refugió en su trabajo para alejarse de aquello que le hacía daño.

-¿Crees que podremos volver a ser amigos? – preguntó con algo de miedo, la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de él hizo que ese miedo desapareciera.

-No dejemos que nuestros hijos comentan nuestros mismos errores.

-Creo que igual deberíamos tener una charla con ellos. Alex no deja de lanzarme indirectas acerca de ti y de mi – dijo riendo.

-Vaya, son tal para cual – Kate le miró alzando una ceja- Johann hasta me ha dicho que eras muy guapa – ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Tenemos unos hijos muy inteligentes.

-Esperemos que lo sean más que sus padres.

Tras pagar cada uno sus consumiciones salieron del café, con la calma que a ambos les daba el haber, por fin, explicado todo lo que sucedió. Sonrientes, por la promesa hecha de volver a ser Castle y Beckett, aquellos amigos que un día habían sido.

-Es muy tarde, será mejor que me vaya a la 12th.

-¿Os apetece pasar el fin de semana con Johann y conmigo en Los Hamptons? – preguntó de repente el escritor.

-Debería hablarlo con Alex – se excusó Kate.

-Está bien- contestó el escritor agachando la cabeza.

-Cuando llegue a casa y lo hable con ella te llamo, pero a mí me encantaría – Ambos sonrieron.

-Bien – sonrió y se acercó hasta ella dejando en la mejilla de la capitana un tierno beso- Hablamos esta noche.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

El timbre de la puerta no paraba de sonar, siendo ese sonido acompañado por el tono de llamada de su móvil, salió de la cama con prisa y refunfuñando.

Abrió sin tan siquiera mirar antes, cuando vio la persona al otro lado de la puerta intentó estirar al máximo la corta camiseta que había usado para dormir aquella noche.

-¿Qué narices haces aquí? – rodó los ojos al comprobar como aquella persona la estaba desnudando con la mirada- Oh, vamos, mi cara está un poco más arriba.

-Si claro, perdona. ¿Siempre duermes con tan poca ropa? – Preguntó mientras entraba en la casa, ganándose una colleja por la pregunta- Lo decía porque hace fresco y podrías enfermar – se acariciaba la nuca por el golpe recibido.

-Claro, venga vamos a hacer que te creo – le seguía hasta la cocina, dónde él había empezado a preparar café- ¿Pasas demasiado tiempo en mi casa? – viendo como se movía por aquella estancia.

-No sé. Deberías ir a ducharte y vestirte, tenemos un sitio al que ir.

-Jou, son las 9 de la mañana, hoy no hay clase hasta las 12, ¿dónde narices tenemos que ir? – decía escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

-Mi padre ha salido antes de las 8, por lo que veo tu madre tampoco está. ¿Sabías que ellos han quedado a desayunar? – Alex sacaba la cara de su escondite.

-¿Cómo sabes que están juntos? – preguntó intrigada.

-Cuando mi padre se fue a duchar, le cotillee el móvil – Ella le miró con cara de pocos amigos- Ya sé que está mal, pero qué quieres que haga si él no habla conmigo – se defendía el joven.

-Vale, han quedado a desayunar, ¿no pretenderás que les espiemos?

-No, más que nada porque en el WhatsApp no ponía el nombre del café, pero podemos hacer otra cosa – la joven le miraba esperando que terminase de hablar- Lanie – dijo finalmente alzando repetidamente las cejas.

-¿Lanie? – dijo Alex sin entender muy bien.

-Debes tomar café, sin él estás un poco lenta.

-Vete un poco a la mierda – dio un sorbo a su liquido negro- Lanie, ella y mi madre son amigas desde hace años, también conoce a tu padre, si entre ellos pasó algo seguro que mi tía lo sabe – Jou abrió los brazos y asintió.

-Ahora dime que no es una gran idea – dijo él apoyando las manos sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Me voy a la ducha – Jou se quedó mirando el cuerpo de su amiga cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia el baño – Deja de mirarme el culo – dijo muerta de la risa.

Media hora después Alex apareció en el salón, aquel día decidió ponerse unos vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta negra sin mangas, su cazadora de cuero favorita, unas botas que le llegaban justo por encima de la rodilla y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

-Cierra la boca – Su yo interior estaba exultante al presenciar la reacción de su amigo- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó recogiendo su bolso y colgándoselo en forma de bandolera.

-Claro.

Alex se paró en seco cuando vio hacia dónde caminaba su amigo, haciendo que éste también parase y se girase extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Estás de coña? – Jou la miraba sin entender- ¿Has traído la moto?

-Sí, hace mucho que no la saco – le contestaba tendiéndole un casco a su amiga.

-Ni de coña, no pienso montar en eso – decía ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, iré con cuidado, venga no tienes que tener miedo – se acercaba hasta ella y le pasaba su brazo por los hombros- Venga, no me irás a decir que Alexandra Beckett es una miedosa – Alex le miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero finalmente se movió en dirección a la moto.

Jou le explicaba dónde colocar los pies, y le pedía que sobre todo se agarrase fuerte a su cintura, cuando ambos estuvieron listos, el joven arrancó y la moto comenzó a rodar camino de la morgue.

-Alex, afloja un poco casi no puedo respirar – le decía a su acompañante al parar en un semáforo.

Lanie, se encontraba repasando un informe cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, haciendo que levantase la vista de los papeles.

-Vaya, pero si es mi sobrina favorita – decía abriendo los brazos para que Alex se acercase.

-Espero que no te escuche nunca Sara, o no le gustará – contestaba la joven Beckett abrazando a la forense.

-Y viene acompañada por Jou – el chico saludó levantando la mano.

Johann comenzó a tocar los aparatos que la forense usaba en su laboratorio, aquello hizo que Lanie lanzase una carcajada.

-Dios, eres igual de curioso que tu padre – Jou guardó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y Alex le lanzó una de las famosas miradas Beckett- Bueno, ¿y a qué debo esta visita?

-Ha sido idea de él – dijo Alex sentándose sobre el borde de una de las mesas.

-Verás, queremos saber qué hay entre nuestros padres, o más bien qué hubo – comenzó a hablar Jou.

-Sí, pero ellos se han cerrado en banda y no sueltan prenda – terminaba Alex.

-Ya, y ¿por qué creéis que yo sé si pasó algo entre ellos?- Alex la miró alzando la ceja- Cariño, soy inmune a esas miradas, llevo viviéndolas más de 20 años con tu madre- decía mientras sonreía. La verdad es que aquellos chicos eran dignos hijos de sus padres.

-Vamos Lanie, eras amiga de ambos, debes saberlo – decía Jou poniendo la sonrisa marca de la casa.

-Sonrisa Castle, estáis sacando la artillería pesada, ¿eh? – Ambos jóvenes se miraron encogiéndose de hombros- A ver, ¿qué suponéis que pasó entre ellos?

-Tenemos algunas teorías – comenzó Jou haciendo que su amiga le mirase- La primera es que ambos se enamoraron y vivieron un tórrido romance lleno de sexo duro, sudoroso – Alex le dio una colleja de las fuertes.

-¡Johann! ¿Recuerdas que hablas de mi madre? Nada de sexo tórrido y sudoroso – Lanie les miraba muerta de la risa, eran tan iguales a sus padres- Tuvieron una historia, una relación que salió mal.

-No entiendo porque me pegas, yo he dicho lo mismo – Alex rodó los ojos- Y luego tenemos otra teoría. Se enamoraron, pero nunca se atrevieron a dar el paso, y finalmente no pudieron soportar el dolor de ver a su ser amado con otras personas y se separaron –Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando a la forense esperando una respuesta.

-Interesante, definitivamente Beckett y Castle han vuelto – se acercó hasta ellos poniéndose en medio de ambos y pasando un brazo por los hombros de cada uno- Creo que si hubo o no algo entre vuestros padres deberíais preguntárselo a ellos.

-¡Vamos tía!

-Venga Lanie, ¿qué te cuesta?

-Lo siento, pero no soy yo la persona con la que debéis hablar – insistió la forense.

Hablaron un poco más de todo y finalmente ambos se marcharon de la morgue, justo en la puerta del edifico se encontraron con la capitana Beckett.

-Vaya ¿qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Tenemos un trabajo de ciencias y hemos venido a pedir ayuda a la tía – contestó hábilmente Alex.

-Bien, y ahora al colegio – les dijo dándoles un beso a cada uno.

-Mamá – Kate se giró- ¿Tú no deberías estar trabajando hace horas?- Jou sonrió ante la pregunta de su amiga.

-He estado reunida hasta ahora – dijo Kate comenzando a alejarse de ellos.

Kate abrió la puerta de la sala entrando, necesitaba hablar con su amiga después de la conversación que había mantenido con Castle mientras desayunaban.

-Vaya, hoy es el día de las Beckett – decía una sonriente forense.

-Ya, me he encontrado con los chicos en la entrada, ¿les vas a ayudar con el trabajo? – Lanie la miró sorprendida, fue tan solo un segundo pero fue suficiente- Ya, me han mentido, ¿me vas a contar por qué han estado aquí realmente? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Sólo diré que son Beckett y Castle en jóvenes y que son adorables – contestó la forense riéndose- El resto debes hablarlo con ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate salía de la comisaria después de un tranquilo día de trabajo, le sorprendió encontrarse en la puerta a su hija, y sonrió al verla. Madre e hija se fundieron en un abrazo.

-No esperaba verte por aquí – dijo Kate acariciando la mejilla de la joven.

-Nos vamos al cine – fue lo que le contestó a su madre.

Efectivamente madre e hija pusieron rumbo al cine, Kate se sorprendió al comprobar la película que su hija había escogido, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver a dos personas que se encontraban en la fila de entrada.

-Alex – se giró hacia la joven.

-¿Qué? – dijo sonriendo y tirando del brazo de su madre para llegar a la altura de aquellas dos personas- Ya estamos aquí- Jou la miró sonriendo mientras Castle suspiró y negó.

-Creo que nos han tendido una trampa – dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la capitana.

-Sí creo que sí- contestó ésta.

-A ver, tiene una explicación, a todos nos encanta esta peli y cuando descubrimos que la reponían sólo hoy pensamos que sería genial verla todos juntos – Explicaba Jou.

-Ya – decían Castle y Kate.

Pese a no estar del todo convencidos, siguieron a sus hijos, y finalmente entraron los cuatro en la sala para ver Planeta Prohibido.

Alex se sentó al lado de Johann, y Kate y Castle debieron sentarse juntos, como habían hecho muchos años atrás. Los jóvenes estuvieron más pendientes de observar los gestos de sus padres que de ver la película que siendo sinceros a ellos, pese a los innumerables intentos hechos por sus respectivos padres, jamás les terminó de entusiasmar.

-¿Crees que deberíamos preguntarles hoy lo de la casa de la playa? – le preguntó Jou en un susurro a su amiga.

-Yo creo que sí.

Tanto Kate como Rick se giraron hacia sus hijos pidiéndoles que guardasen silencio. Las manos de los adultos se rozaron al ir ambos a coger palomitas del bol, haciendo que ambos se mirasen y retirasen de inmediato las manos por el escalofrío que les había recorrido el cuerpo.

Finalmente la película llegó a su término y los cuatro salieron de aquel cine, entonces fue Castle el que propuso que los cuatro fueran a cenar.

Mientras se dirigían caminando a un pequeño restaurante italiano cercano, los adultos iban charlando sobre la película, siendo observados por sus hijos.

-Vamos como nieguen que entre ellos hubo algo es para matarles – dijeron a la vez Alex y Jou.

Cualquiera de las personas con los que se cruzaron esa noche habría asegurado que eran una adorable familia que había salido a pasar un día juntos, sólo ellos sabían que la realidad era otra, al menos por ahora.

Pese al intento de los jóvenes de alargar un poco más la noche, tanto Kate como Rick decidieron que era hora de regresar a sus casas.

-Me lo he pasado realmente bien con vosotras – decía el escritor al despedirse de las Beckett.

-Lo mismo digo – contestaba una Kate sonriente- Deberíamos repetirlo – dijo sorprendiendo con ello al escritor.

-Sí, estaría bien.

Mientras los adultos hablaban los jóvenes les miraban divertidos, siendo testigos de las amplias sonrisas que sus padres tenían dibujadas en sus rostros. Jou tomó de la mano a su amiga acercándose hasta sus padres.

-Papá, he estado pensando – Alex le miró y agachó un poco la cabeza- Podíamos irnos los cuatro a pasar el fin de semana a Los Hamptons, seguro que lo pasaríamos genial – Castle y Kate se miraron sorprendidos.

-Sería genial – intervenía Alex- Así me podrías enseñar esos pueblitos de los que me hablas –decía mirando a su amigo.

-Sí, incluso si no hace muy malo podríamos salir a navegar – miraba a su padre esperando una respuesta.

-No sé, igual Kate está ocupada o tenía ya otros planes – decía mirando a Kate.

-Mi madre nunca tiene planes los fines de semana – decía Alex ganándose de inmediato una mirada nada amistosa por parte de su madre.

-Vaya, ¿eres una aburrida capitana? –dijo sonriendo Castle. Los tres rompieron en carcajadas al ver la cara que Kate tenía en esos momentos.

-Bueno, no creo que no necesitar salir de fiesta cada día signifique ser aburrida – dijo mirando con seriedad al escritor, al cual borró automáticamente la sonrisa.

Alex y Jou se miraron, aquello se les podía ir de las manos y tenía pinta de terminar no muy bien.

-Bueno, entonces ¿nos vamos este fin de semana? – preguntó intentando que los adultos se olvidasen de las últimas frases dichas.

-¿Kate? – dijo Castle mirándola con seriedad.

-Por mí no hay problema, salvo si hay un caso nuevo.

-Perfecto – dijeron a la vez los jóvenes.

La noche terminó y ambos se separaron, las Beckett tomaron un taxi para regresar a su casa, mientras los Castle decidieron ir a la suya caminando.

Kate seguía con el rostro serio cuando llegaron a la casa, durante todo el trayecto en el taxi ambas habían estado calladas.

-¿En serio piensas que soy aburrida? – le preguntó a su hija nada más entrar en la casa.

-Lo siento mamá, no quería que sonase así – se disculpó Alex.

-Ya, o sea que lo piensas – decía Kate mirando a su hija.

-Tienes que reconocer que no es que salgas mucho, a Lanie le cuesta mucho convencerte para salir a cenar o al cine.

-Ya, soy una madre aburrida, genial – Kate comenzaba a caminar hacia su dormitorio.

-Mamá, eres genial, no le des más vueltas. Pero sí es cierto que me gustaría que salieras un poco más, eres joven, deberías divertirte un poco, sólo un poco más –Le decía Alex abrazándose a ella.

-Siento si soy un poco aburrida.

-No pasa nada, seguro que Castle lo soluciona – dijo sonriendo.

-Alex, ¿Por qué esa manía con Castle y conmigo?

-Me cae bien, me parece un gran tipo, y – se mordió el labio no sabiendo si debía terminar la frase.

-¿Y? – le animó a continuar.

-Pues que con él eres diferente, y sonríes mucho más – dijo del tirón la joven.

-Ya, soy diferente – Alex asintió.

-Sí, es como si tenerlo cerca te relajase y me mostrase una forma de ser tuya que nunca había visto, y me gusta – decía encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te quiero Alexandra – dijo besando a su hija.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

-¡Mamá! Jou y Castle están a punto de llegar, ¿puedes bajar de una vez?- Gritaba Alex a su madre a través del hueco de las escaleras.

La joven Beckett miraba nuevamente la hora en su reloj de pulsera, soltando un bufido al darse cuenta de que efectivamente quedaban menos de cinco minutos para que ellos llegasen y su madre aún estaba en su dormitorio cambiándose de ropa y preparando su mini equipaje.

Cuando la capitana Beckett apareció por fin en el salón su hija la miró con gesto serio, el cual fue cambiando cuando se fijó en la imagen que tenía su madre.

-Ala, deberías vestir más a menudo así – decía mientras sonreía al ver a su madre con unos viejos vaqueros algo desgastados, una camiseta con el lema "Soy increíble, ¿no te has dado cuenta?" escrito en la espalda, unas botas bajas y el pelo recogido en una coleta- Se va a morir cuando te vea – dijo abrazándola, haciendo que Kate le diera un azote cariñoso en el culo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, haciendo que ambas deshicieran el abrazo, Alex corrió a abrir.

-Hola, llegamos en tiempo, ¿no? – Preguntó Jou dejando un beso en la mejilla de la joven - ¿Esto es todo? – cogía el equipaje de ambas mujeres.

-Jou podemos llevarlo nosotras – decía Kate llegando al lado del chico.

-Ya, pero si mi padre ve que sois vosotras las que cargáis con el equipaje me echará el sermón del siglo de cómo debe portarse un hombre con las mujeres – contestaba él encogiéndose de hombros- Quiero mucho a mi padre, pero cuando se pone a echar sermones es pelín pesado – guiñaba un ojo a ambas haciendo que éstas comenzasen a reír.

Castle salió del coche cuando les vio aparecer por el portal de edificio, abrió el maletero y cuando su hijo llegó a su altura recogió el pequeño equipaje y lo metió en el habitáculo, fue después de hacer eso cuando se fijó en ellas y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al ver a Kate colocándose las gafas de sol.

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Kate haciendo que el escritor saliera de su estado de ensimismamiento.

El viaje fue muy ameno, Castle y Beckett comenzaron a contar anécdotas de los tiempos en los que habían estado trabajando juntos en la 12th, los chicos reían sin parar antes los gestos del escritor o sus intentos de defensa para no quedar mal parado ante alguna historia contada por Kate.

-¿Crees que este será el fin de semana? – susurró Alex a su amigo señalando con su vista a sus padres.

-Eso espero – le contestó sonriendo.

Las Beckett se sorprendieron cuando vieron la casa del escritor.

-Vaya Castle ¿eres rico o algo así? – Preguntó Kate quitándose las gafas de sol.

-¿Nunca habías venido? – preguntaron al unísono Alex y Jou.

-La verdad es que no, nunca llegué a venir – contestó dejando de sonreír.

Los cuatro entraron a la casa, lo primero que hicieron fue subir al piso superior, para dejar las maletas en los dormitorios.

- He pensado que preferiríais dormir cada una en un cuarto, pero de no ser así, lo podemos solucionar – Dijo Castle abriendo las puertas de dos dormitorios contiguos.

-Mejor separadas, así no molestaremos a la otra al ir a dormir – contestó rápidamente Alex.

Rick y Jou se dirigieron a sus habitaciones mientras las mujeres colocaban su ropa, reencontrándose los cuatro pocos minutos después en el salón.

-Papá, Kate, voy a enseñarle a Alex la playa – dijo Jou al lado de Alex desde la puerta de la salida al jardín.

Los adultos se dedicaron a recorrer la casa con una copa de vino en las manos, Kate se quedó parada en mitad de la sala de cine.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó el escritor.

-Sí, no es nada – contestó intentando borrar de su mente la sensación de ser una mujer más haciendo el tour por la casa del escritor.

-¿Segura? – insistió el escritor no muy convencido de la respuesta que Kate le había dado.

-Sí, aún se me hace raro – dijo saliendo de aquella sala.

-¿Raro? – le preguntó a cercándose a ella y caminando ambos hacia el jardín.

-Sí, el estar así, hemos estado casi veinte años separados, sin saber nada el uno del otro y de repente todo es como siempre – le dijo mirándole a los ojos- Es cómo si todos esos años no existieran. Se me hace raro, volver a tenerte a mi lado.

-Ya, no nos ha costado volver a ser amigos, hemos vuelto a conectar como hacíamos entonces – le dijo tomando la mano de la capitana entre las suyas- Me alegro de volver a tenerte como amiga Beckett.

Azul contra verde, pero en ambos se veía lo mismo, alegría por haberse reencontrado.

-¡Hola! – dijeron los chicos llegando hasta ellos.

-¿Te ha gustado la playa? – preguntó Castle.

-Es increíble, esto en verano tiene que ser una pasada – contestó una sonriente Alex.

-Oye, nosotros vamos a salir – Castle miró a su hijo sorprendido- Lee está aquí y esta noche da una fiesta en su casa, nos ha invitado – decía del tirón Jou.

-¿Pero cenáis en casa? – fue lo único que preguntó Kate, los chicos asintieron- Bien, pues creo que va siendo hora de ir preparando la cena.

-¿Os apetece que pidamos algo de chino? – todos asintieron a lo propuesto por el escritor.

Una hora y media después los jóvenes bajaban cambiados para salir de fiesta, Kate y Rick sonreían al ver a sus hijos.

-Son grandes chicos – decían mirándose.

-No volváis muy tarde, y nada de alcohol – dijo Castle en tono serio.

-¡Papá! – se quejó Jou.

-En serio chicos, nada de alcohol – apoyó Kate al escritor.

Escucharon los gritos, haciendo que ambos saltasen de sus camas, salieron de las habitaciones y se encontraron en las escaleras.

-Parecen los chicos – comenzaron a bajar.

-Eres un gilipollas – decía Alex mientras golpeaba el pecho de Jou – Sólo a ti se te puede ocurrir llevarme a una fiesta para después liarte con una tía – le gritaba.

-Joder, que no lo tenía previsto, sólo surgió.

-¿Sólo surgió? Vete a la mierda Jou – Alex comenzó a caminar siendo detenida por Jou que la sujetó del brazo – En serio, suéltame – le dijo totalmente enfadada- Olvídame un rato ¿quieres?

Kate y Rick comenzaron a subir rápidamente las escaleras, intentando evitar que Alex se diera cuenta de que les habían estado espiando.

Alex se tiró sobre la cama y entonces dejó salir todas las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo, se preguntaba que estaba haciendo mal para que él no se fijase en ella.

Jou se sentó en una de las sillas del jardín a los pocos minutos Castle se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede muchacho?

-Que soy idiota, eso es lo que sucede.

-Johann, espero que no lo seas tanto como para no darte cuenta de que lo que estás haciendo sólo logrará alejarla para siempre de ti – le dijo a su hijo apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-¿Eso fue lo que hiciste tú con su madre? – le preguntó.

-Sí, eso fue lo que hicimos nosotros, y durante todos estos años no ha habido un solo día en que no me arrepintiera de ello. Kate era la mujer de mi vida y la dejé escapar. No cometas los mismos errores que yo.

Kate golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de su hija pidiendo permiso para entrar, escuchó como Alex le pedía que la dejase sola, que no quería hablar con nadie, al menos no esa noche.

-Estaré cuando lo quieras hacer – contestó entre abriendo la puerta para cerrarla inmediatamente después.

Cuando regresaba a su dormitorio se encontró con padre e hijo – Debería disculparme con Alex- dijo Jou al llegar al lado de Kate.

-Hoy no, deja que se le pase el enfado- le dijo acariciándole el brazo- Será mejor que vayamos todos a dormir.


	10. Chapter 10

Sintió cómo alguien se tumbaba a su lado en la cama y cómo apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchó como sollozaba, y cómo poco a poco su respiración se fue haciendo más tranquila, acariciaba con ternura la espalda de su acompañante, haciendo pequeños círculos.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por el gran ventanal, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, acostumbrandose poco a poco a aquella claridad, giró un poco la cabeza comprobando que su acompañante continuaba durmiendo a su lado.

Salió con sumo cuidado de aquella cama, se acercó hasta el ventanal y cerró del todo las cortinas para imperdir que entrase la luz después de aquello se puso una bata y salió del dormitorio, bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina para preparase el desayuno. Al ir a entrar en aquella estancia comprovó que Rick estaba allí preparando café.

-Buenos días – dijo la capitana sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Buenos días Beckett – contestó sirviendole un café- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Regular – Rick pronunció un lo siento-No ha sido facil domir mientras sentía cómo mi hija se ha pasado la mitad de la noche llorando en mi hombro por el comportamiento tan absurdo de tu hijo.

-Johann tampoco lo ha pasado bien – contestó el escritor tratando de defender al chico.

-La verdad es que no entiendo a tu hijo, invita a Alex a venir, la invita al cine, a salir de fiesta, pero siempre termina liandose con otra chica, no es lógico. Se comporta como un crío bastante inmaduro, parace que sólo quiere hacer daño a Alex – Rick le miró alzando la ceja.

-Johann puede que se esté equivocando en su forma de actuar, pero te aseguro que lo último que desea es dañar a tu hija, simplemnte porque se ha enamorado de ella.

-Mira que me cuesta creerlo, se pasa los días dañandola.

-Igual si tu hija fuese claro con sus sentimientos Johann podría comportarse de otra forma – Ambos estaban empezando a alzar el tono de voz.

-¿Mi hija? Perdona, es tu hijo el que debería aclarse, si realmente le gusta Alex creo que debería arriesgarse y no estar jugando, que parece que es el perro del hortelano que ni come ni deja comer.

-Igual él tiene miedo, miedo de arriesgarse y que salga mal y entonces no la tenga tampoco como amiga.

-¡Venga ya! – decía Kate alzando las manos- deja de decir tonterias, lo que sucede es que le encanta tener a todas las chicas detrás de él y así no tener que comprometerse con ninguna. Ese es su verdadero miedo.

-Según tú, aquí el único culpable es Johann. Que raro que no seas capaz de ver los errores de tu hija – dijo de forma irónica.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la capitana poniendose en pie.

-Nunca fuiste capaz de ver lo que tú hacías, sólo veías si yo salía con una u otra mujer, pero tus silencios, tus miedos a arrisgarte a luchar por nosotros esos nunca los vistes, para ti yo eera el culpable de todo – decía el escritor cruzandose de brazos.

-Castle, te fuiste, fuiste tú el que salió corriendo, fuiste tú el que de la noche a la mañana decidio desaparecer de mi vida. Fuiste tú el que quiso que todo terminase sin haber empezado, no me vengas ahora en plan mártil, porque no lo voy a permitir. Sé que cometí errores, sé que debí ser sincera con lo que sentía, pero tú tambien debiste serlo, debiste haber arriesgado un poco, tal vez yo sólo quería que te arriesgaras por mi – le decía golpeandole en el pecho- Pero no lo hiciste, sólo saliste corriendo. Sólo espero que tu hijo no sea tan cobarde cómo tú.

-¡Ya basta! – ambos se giraron al escuchar ese grito.

En la entrada de la cocina estaban parados Alex y Jou que se habían despertado con los gritos que sus progenitores estaban dando.

-Vuestra discusión no es por nosotros – comenzó Jou a hablar- No nos useis de excusa.

Alex le miró y asintió, cuando Jou intentó cogerle la mano a su amiga ésta se alejó de él acercandose hasta el lugar dónde estaba su madre.

-Mamá, por mucho que me joda darle ala razón , lo que está pasando aquí no tiene nada que ver con Johann y conmigo, es sobre vosotros. Deberiais hablar y solucionar todo, deberiais cerrar ese libro de una vez. Voy a dar un paseo por la playa – dijo cogiendo una pieza de fruta como desayuno.

-Te acompaño –Dijo Jou acercandose.

-No, no quiero tenerte cerca, no hasta que sea capaz de olvidar mi enfado – contestó ella saliendo al jardín. Haciendo que el joven agachase la cabeza.

-La he cagado – dijo casi susurrando- Me voy a dormir un rato – dijo caminando hacia las escaleras arrastrando los pies.

Kate y Rick se quedaron en silencio, trataban de asimilar lo que sus hijos terminaba de decirles, se miraron sabiendo que era cierto, su discusión nada tenía que ver con lo que había sucedido entre sus hijos, era por ellos, por lo que habían dejado de decirse hace tantos años.

-Tienen razón, deberiamos hablar y cerrar definitivamente ese libro – dijo el escritor mirando a Kate.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer? – Rick la miró sin entender- ¿Quieres cerrar esa etapa de tu vida? – Rick la miró pero guardó silencio y se giró a servirse un nuevo café- ¿Quién es ahora el que no afronta sus miedos?

-Hablemos más tarde, cuando hayamos olvidado un poco los gritos de esta mañana, no me apetece que nos echemos en cara errores del pasado- le dijo clavando su mira en los ojos de ella.

Alex caminaba por aquella playa intentando poner en claro sus ideas, sabía lo que sentía por Johann, le quería y deseaba poder tener una relacion con él. Creía que los sentimientos eran mutuos pero reconocía que a veces, al ver la clase de comportamiento que tenía su amigo, dudaba de estar en lo cierto.

Mientras caminaba tomó una decision, no estaba dispuesta a vivir lo mismo que vivieron los padres de ambos años atrás, así que hablaría con Jou y pondría todo en claro. Si él no sentía lo mismo o no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse entonces ella continuaría con su vida e intentaría olvidarse de él.

Johann estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitacion, tenía la espalda pegada a la cama y jugaba con una pelota de tenis, la lanzaba contra la pared de enfrente recogiendola cuando el revote la traía de vuelta hacia él. Tras casi una hora haciendo aquello la lanzó con rabía no esperando su rebota, se puso en pie, se calzó unas deportivas y salió del cuarto, bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió de la casa sin despedirse de su padre y de la capitana.

Recorrió la playa en busca de su amiga, la encontró sentada en una roca al orde del mar.

-Soy idiota, por favor perdoname – dijo sentándose al lado de Alex.

La joven le miró y Jou pudo ver como us ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Tengo miedo – comenzó a hablar- me da pánico decirte que me he enamorado de ti y descubrir que tú no sientes lo mismo, pero no es ese mi único miedo, me paraliza el pensar que tengamos una relación y que saliera mla y entonces perder a mi mejor amiga – Alex le miraba mordiendose el labio- Alex te quiero, pero no me puedo imaginar no tenerte a mi lado para siempre.

-Y ¿estás dispuesto a que ese miedo nos impida intentar ser felices? – Alex le tomaba de las manos- ¿Quieres que nuestra vida sea como la de nuestros padres? Se han pasado la vida siendo infelices porque en un momento dado ninguno se atrevió a dar el paso de ser sincero y lucharar por lo que sentían. Te quiero Jou, pero no estoy dispuesta a sufrir por lo que siento, no puedo ver como te lias con cualquier chica, si no te vas a arriesgar solo te pido que salgas de mi vida.

-¡No! – dijo poniéndose en pie- no quiero salir de tu vida ni que tú salgas de la mía. Te quiero, estoy aterrado porque jamás sentí algo así por una mujer, pero he decidido que quiero arriesgarme- Alex comenzó a sonreír- Te quiero Alexandra Beckett – Dijo sonriendo.

Rick y Kate se fijaron en que sus hijos regresaron a la casa tomados de la mano y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Parece que ellos sí son capaces de arriesgarse – dijo Rick mirando a la capitana


	11. Chapter 11

-Nos vamos – dijeron los chicos cuando entraron en la vivienda. Kate y Rick les miraron- Vamos al faro, hemos decidido pasar el día fuera.

Subieron a sus dormitorios a cambiarse de ropa cuando estuvieron listos bajaron nuevamente al salón, sus padres continuaban en la misma posición inmóviles.

-¿Todo arreglado? – preguntó Kate acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

-Todo genial – Jou se acercó y tomó nuevamente la mano de la chica entre las suyas, sonriendo a la capitana. Kate les miró con ternura y suspirando por que aquello saliera bien.

-Tened cuidado con el coche – les dijo Castle antes de que salieran por la puerta.

-Por favor, haceros y hacernos un favor – dijeron los jóvenes a sus padres, éstos les miraron sin entender- Hablad – dijeron mientras salían de la casa.

Tanto Kate como Castle se sorprendieron por las palabras de sus hijos, pero ambos reconocían que los chicos tenían razón, debían hablar, pero hablar de verdad, diciendo todo, poniendo en cada palabra los sentimientos guardados durante tantos años.

-Parece que los adultos son ellos – dijo Kate finalmente, volviéndose a mirar al escritor el cual asintió para luego girarse y caminar hacia el ventanal.

-Ojala nosotros hubiéramos tenido el mismo coraje que ellos – comenzó a decir mientras miraba a través del cristal- ¿Por qué hicimos tan difícil algo que debería ser sencillo? – se giró mirando a Kate.

-Supongo que nunca creímos que llegaría el día el que uno de los dos se cansase del juego, pensamos que nuestro tiempo era infinito – caminaba saliendo de la casa y se giraba invitando con su mirada a que el escritor la siguiera.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por el jardín en dirección a la playa, necesitaban hablar, ser sinceros, necesitaban sentirse cómodos, libres para decir todo aquello que habían guardado por años.

-Siempre creí que terminarías viendo que estaba ahí – decía el escritor agachándose a coger varias piedras, con la que comenzó a jugar- Pensé que llegaría el día que te darías cuenta de lo que sentía por ti. Que llegado ese día comprenderías que no estaba a tu lado buscando sólo inspiración sino que necesitaba tenerte cerca.

-Eras insoportable – Rick la miró sorprendido- No podía con tu absurdo comportamiento cuando nos conocimos, eras infantil, inmaduro, mujeriego, insufrible para alguien como yo que durante muchos años de su vida era hiper organizada, y controladora. Luego me dejaste ver tu otro lado, y me preguntaba porque escondías esa faceta de ti, esa que te hacía ser cariñoso, tierno, dulce, preocupado por su gente, por sus amigos. Y fue esa faceta que ocultabas la que me hizo comenzar a sentir cosas. Pero la dejabas ver tan pocas veces, que no terminaba de creer que fuese real.

Rick miró a Kate y sonrió con tristeza - ¿Nos sentamos? – Kate asintió, y ambos se sentaron sobre la blanca arena.

Silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, cada uno intentando ordenar todas las sensaciones, ideas, palabras que llenaban sus mentes.

-Nunca sabrás lo que me dolía tu indiferencia, tus desplantes, cada día llegaba a la 12th con la firme idea de decirte que te amaba, pero cada día tú me regalabas tu frialdad – Kate le miró entrecerrando los ojos y negando- Cada noche al salir de la 12th tenía la sensación de haber avanzado, de haber podido sentir algo de ternura por tu parte, pero todo desaparecía por la mañana. Me sentía frustrado, dios Kate me hacías estar siempre sobre arenas movedizas – tiraba las piedras al océano con rabia.

-No era indiferencia – se defendía ella- sólo me protegía. Protegía mi corazón, porque creía que aunque no quisieras terminarías dañándome. Cada noche cuando me metía en la cama, lloraba – Rick la miró abriendo los ojos al máximo- Sí Rick, lloraba – repetía ella- lloraba por no ser capaz de abrirme y demostrarte lo que había empezado a sentir por ti y dolía, así que al amanecer mi cerebro ganaba la batalla a mi corazón y al llegar a la comisaria llevaba puesta nuevamente mi coraza. Tom, fue una de las cosas más absurdas que he hecho en mi vida – continuo Kate tras estar varios minutos ambos en silencio- Pero necesitaba sacarte de mi corazón, y pensé que con él lo lograría.

-Sentí que moría cuando os vi besándoos, me preguntaba qué tenía él para lograr conquistarte. Te invité a los Hamptons como último recurso, cuando llegó tu negativa supe que nunca estaríamos juntos, pese a la tristeza que tus ojos me enseñaban, tú continuabas negándonos la oportunidad de ser felices o al menos intentarlo. Y salí corriendo tratando de olvidar todo mi sufrimiento.

-Te iba a decir que sí, pero llegó Gina y todo terminó – le dijo acariciando con timidez una de las manos del escritor- ¿Habrías llamado algún día sino hubiese aparecido aquel asesinato? – le preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

Rick desvió la mirada perdiéndola en la infinidad del océano – No- Kate no pudo evitar dejar de acariciar la mano de él, aquella respuesta le había dolido- Quería, necesitaba alejarte de mí, por eso no habría vuelto. Pero cuando te tuve enfrente supe que todo estaba perdido, que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para sacarte de mi alma, y decidí quedarme. Me dije que me bastaba con tenerte cerca, que el poder verte cada día era suficiente, que el verte feliz, o sonreír valía todo mi sufrimiento, pero no me valió.

-Me hiciste mucho daño con tu marcha, con tu ausencia durante tantos meses, te eché de menos más de lo que nunca te dije. Cuando te tuve nuevamente a mi lado, me juré que no se repetiría lo que sucedió el año anterior, me prometí que no dejaría que mis sentimientos por ti aflorasen. Tenía a mi lado un hombre increíble, al que admiraba, e intenté convencerme de que él era el elegido, él era con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida – limpiaba las lágrimas que habían comenzado a bañar su rostro- Pero cuando empezaron a pasar los días, las semanas, y tú estabas a mi lado supe que no había nada que hacer, que por mucho que intentase esconder lo que sentía por ti, por mucho que dijese que Josh era mi hombre, todo era mentira, porque sólo había un hombre que era el dueño de mi corazón, de mi alma y ese eras tú.

-Cada día más cerca, así era como te sentía, pero aquello ya lo habíamos vivido, y el final no fue el que esperaba, así que esa vez no me quería ilusionar, no quería volver a sentir que mi alma se destrozaba por tu rechazo. Pero después de todo lo que nos pasó, creía que daríamos el paso, iba a dejar a Gina, porque ya no podía continuar con aquel engaño, pero entonces volviste a escoger a alguien que no era yo – la miró a los ojos, extendió su mano y limpió las lágrimas de ella. Kate hizo lo mismo con las que recorrían el rostro del escritor- Y no pude resistir más. Me dolía demasiado, y salí huyendo, elegí vivir a medias antes que morir a tu lado.

-Lo siento – dijeron ambos a un tiempo.

Silencio, para nada incomodo, dos almas sintiendo liberación porque por fin habían sido sinceras, dos mentes asimilando cada palabra dicha cada frase escuchada, dos corazones acelerados deseosos de que por fin les dejasen latir de verdad.

-Me has hecho tanta falta – dijo Kate acercando su cuerpo al de él.

-Te he extrañado cada día de estos años. Cada día tomaba mi móvil y miraba tu número, pero nunca reuní el valor suficiente para marcar – le decía acariciándole el rostro con ternura-¿Cómo sigue?

-No lo sé, pero por favor no discutamos más, no puedo seguir haciéndolo.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Amigos? – preguntó sonriendo.

-Amigos – contestó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Te quiero, han pasado los años y ese sentimiento sigue intacto – la miró esperando algo de ella.

-Siempre te he querido, cada día de estos 20 años te he continuado amando – suspiró al sentirse libre por fin por haber sido capaz de decírselo.

-Nos queremos – dijo él sonriendo nervioso.

-Sí, nos queremos, pero eso siempre lo hemos sabido, lo único que nos falto fue habérnoslo dicho hace años.

-Y ahora que lo hemos dicho, ¿qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó con miedo el escritor.

-Dejar que fluya, no forzar nada ¿te parece?

-Te quiero Kate, y te quiero en mi vida – se acercó más ella y la abrazó- Esta vez lo tenemos que lograr – dijo él besando la cabeza de la capitana.

-Eso espero, porque no quiero que pasen otros veinte años – contestó ella escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

El sol bañaba los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes, parecía como si el tiempo hubiese querido acompañarles tras la charla de la mañana, desde aquel momento el astro rey no había abandonado la zona.

Jou miraba con infinita dulzura a Alex mientras ésta le iba contando todas las ideas que habían pasado por su mente cada vez que él aparecía con una nueva chica. Él agachó la cabeza, siendo consciente por primera vez del daño que había causado a la joven, por su miedo a confesar los sentimientos que habían ido naciendo en su corazón. Alex le sonrió acariciando su rostro al tiempo, aquella caricia hizo que él levantase la cabeza nuevamente y sonriera.

-Te quiero – Alex se mordió el labio al escuchar la enésima declaración de amor que le hacía él ese día.

La joven Beckett se puso en pie, se sacudió la arena de la ropa y mirando a Jou tan solo dijo –vamos- él la miró alzando una ceja pero ante la sonrisa de ella sólo pudo ponerse en pie y tomar la mano que ella le tendía.

Caminaron de la mano, Jou se dejaba llevar, cuando llegaron al antiguo faro, ahora cerrado, él la miró sorprendido.

-Dicen que es un bonito lugar para estar con tu pareja – Jou se sorprendió al escuchar aquella frase.

-Alex.

- ¿Sabes abrir cerraduras? – preguntó ella ignorando a su chico- Yo sí, mis tíos me enseñaron de pequeña, pero no se lo cuentes a mi madre – Jou miraba alucinado a su chica, comprobando cómo ésta abría la puerta de acceso al faro- ¿Vamos?

-Alex, deberíamos regresar a casa – dijo él sin moverse del sitio en el que se había parado, ella se giró y entrecerró los ojos.

-Espero que estés de broma – le contestó cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no creo que esto sea lo que debamos hacer.

-Johann no sé qué piensas que va a pasar dentro de este edifico – Jou alzó una ceja – Cariño, ¿en serio me estás diciendo que no quieres pasar un rato romántico con tu novia? – decía mientras se acercaba hasta él entrelazando sus manos por la nuca del joven.

-Claro que quiero, pero no quiero que sea así, quiero algo especial. Quiero una cena romántica, quiero llenar la habitación de pétalos de rosa, quiero la luz de luna iluminando nuestros cuerpos, quiero poder despertar al día siguiente contigo abrazada a mí – mientras le decía sus sueños acariciaba con ternura el rostro de ella haciendo que se estremeciese- No quiero que cuando nuestros hijos nos pregunten por nuestra primera vez les tengamos que contar que fui algo rápido – Alex le miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Nuestros hijos? – dijo separándose de él.

-Sí, nos casaremos y tendremos hijos, no pensarás que lo nuestro tiene fecha de caducidad- Le dijo totalmente serio.

-Cariño, creo que vas un poco rápido, eso es todo – contestó ella abrazándose a él- Tan solo llevamos juntos seis horas y ya estás pensando en boda e hijos.

-Te equivocas, en eso ya pensaba cuando aún no estábamos juntos – contestaba él perdiéndose en el cuello de su novia.

-Estás loco – dijo Alex comenzando a reírse.

-Pero te gusto – dijo él.

-Mucho – contestó ella a centímetros de su boca.

-Y me quieres – siguió él acercando sus bocas un poco más.

-Mucho – contestó Alex con su mirada clavada en los ojos azules de él.

-No más de lo que te quiero yo a ti- ambos cuerpos cerraron la escasa distancia que les separaba, sus bocas se fundieron al fin en el anhelado beso, sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro. Alex perdía sus dedos entre el pelo de él, mientras Jou acariciaba la espalda de ella.

Ambos se separaron cuando necesitaron volver a respirar, pegaron sus frentes mientras intentaban que sus respiraciones volviesen a la normalidad.

-Será mejor que volvamos, porque no sé si podré contenerme su volvemos a besarnos de este modo – dijo Jou mientras continuaba acariciando la espalda de su chica.

-¿Quién ha dicho que te contengas? – Jou la miró entrecerrando los ojos- Vale, vale, tendremos todo eso que has dicho en nuestra primera vez- terminó ella sonriendo- Oye ¿crees que habrán hablado?

-Esperemos que sí, porque se merecen ser felices – salieron del faro tomados del brazo.

-La verdad es que hacen buena pareja, me gusta tu padre para pareja de mi madre – dijo Alex abrazándose más a él.

-Y a mí me encanta tu madre para mi padre. Y viviríamos bajo el mismo techo – dijo alzando las cejas repetidamente.

-¿Crees que nos dejarán compartir habitación? – ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Se mueren – dijeron ambos a un tiempo.

Kate y Rick estaban sentados en el gran sofá del salón, continuaban con la conversación que habían iniciado horas antes, ahora mucho más relajados, regalándose algunas caricias, ambos sonreían, por primera vez en muchos años aquellos rostros tenían sonrisas verdaderas.

-Dios, hemos perdido veinte años de nuestra vida y lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que si no llega a ser por los chicos nunca habríamos dado el paso de hablar y decirnos al fin lo que sentíamos – decía Rick acariciando la mano de Kate.

-Deberíamos darles las gracias – contestaba ella con la mirada perdida en aquella caricia- Castle – dijo con voz entrecortada por las sensaciones que aquella caricia le hacía sentir.

-Te quiero, creo que me podría pasar la vida diciéndote lo que siento por ti – se acercaba más a ella, haciendo que los cuerpos de ambos estuviesen casi pegados, llevó su mano hasta la cara de Kate y comenzó a acariciarla.

-Castle, por favor – suplicó ella- Deja de torturarme y bésame – le dijo mirando sus labios.

Boca sobre boca, lenguas conociéndose, sensaciones recorriendo dos cuerpos, suspiros escuchados, manos recorriendo sin descanso el cuerpo tantas veces anhelado, ojos cargados de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad esta vez, almas sintiendo que por fin tenían con ellas la tantas veces soñada.

-Ya estamos en casa – aquella frase hizo que ambos se separasen, lanzando un mierda al aire- Hola – decían los chicos llegando hasta ellos.

-Vaya, ¿ya os habéis cansado? – dijo con fastidio Castle ganándose por ello una mirada de reproche de Kate.

-¿Hemos interrumpido algo? – preguntó divertido Jou sentándose entre los dos adultos.

-Para nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – contestó Kate evitando así la respuesta del escritor.

-Vuestros labios nos dicen otra cosa- Dijo Alex sonriendo- Jou, creo que terminamos de romper su momento besitos – ambos jóvenes rompían a reír.

Kate y Rick simplemente se encogieron de hombros, Jou se puso en pie de un salto y agarró a su novia por la cintura.

-Nos alegra que por fin, os hayáis decidido, ¿verdad Alex? – ésta asintió.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo, vinos aquí como amigos – comenzaba a decir la joven Beckett- bueno unos más amigos que otros – Jou miró a los adultos- y regresaremos como parejas. Hay que salir a celebrarlo.

-¿Quién ha dicho que nosotros somos pareja? – dijo Kate, haciendo que la sonrisa de los chicos se esfumase.

-Pero – comenzaron decir. Los adultos empezaron a reírse de las caras de sus hijos – No es gracioso, que lo sepáis – terminaron los chicos cruzándose de brazos.

-Qué fácil es engañarles – Dijo el escritor riéndose.

-Nos vamos a divertir – le siguió el juego la capitana.

-Pues no veo la gracia – Jou le dio un golpe en el hombro a su padre.

-Joder, que nos habéis asustado leches – Alex le tiraba un cojín a su madre.

Los cuatro comenzaban a reír, sintiendo que aquel día empezaban realmente sus vidas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo para mayores de 18. Clau ya sbes, hoy toca no leer**

* * *

Hacía casi un mes que habían regresado de su fin de semana en Los Hamptons y tenían que reconocer que sus relaciones iban bien, aún los cuatro estaban metidos en sus propias burbujas, allí donde todo es color de rosa.

La última semana Kate y Rick no habían podido verse ya que el escritor se encontraba inmerso en una de sus giras promocionales, así que se habían pasado las noches colgados del teléfono poniéndose de cómo llevaban sus respectivos trabajos aquellos días.

Alex miraba divertida a su madre, nunca la había visto de tan mal humor por echar de menos a alguien, no recordaba una sola vez en los múltiples viajes de su padre, cuando aun eran una familia, en el que su madre estuviera tan enfadada.

-Creo que lo que deberías hacer es encerrarte con Castle en una habitación durante varios días cuando regrese, a ver si así se te quita esa cara y esa mala leche – Kate miró a su hija con cara de pocos amigos.

-Alexandra, recuerda que soy tu madre, me debes un respeto, no pienses que soy una de tus amigas – Alex la miró rodando los ojos.

-Eso sólo me confirma que tengo razón, necesitas una buena ración de sexo – respondió saliendo por la puerta de la casa sin dar tiempo a su madre a que reaccionase.

Aun era jueves y según el planing del escritor, éste no regresaría hasta el domingo por la tarde, la capitana trataba de no pensar en lo que su hija le había dicho, pero no podía negar que su relación con Castle tenía mucho componente sexual.

Es como si desde aquel fin de semana en la casa de la playa ambos estuviesen empeñados en recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido. Ambos se habían acostumbrado a dormir cada día juntos y el notar su ausencia se le hacía casi insoportable a la capitana.

Como siempre que había algo que la torturaba decidió ir a hablar con Lanie, antes la llamó y dado que ambas habían terminado ya su jornada laboral quedaron a cenar en casa de la forense.

Aprovecharon que los chicos habían quedado para salir a tomar algo y llamaron también a Jenny, invitando a los maridos a que salieran a dar una vuelta. Noche de chicas había gritado como loca la forense al saber los planes haciendo que Kate rompiera en carcajadas al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

La cena entre las tres amigas transcurrió entre risas, contando viejas anécdotas y algunas nuevas. Hasta que Lanie le soltó a Kate que cuando pensaba contarles lo que la traía de los nervios.

-Es Castle – sus amigas se miraron y se pusieron serias pensando que el escritor había hecho algo mal.

-Pero será idiota, o sea que tardáis veinte años en estar juntos y cuando lo lográis va y la lía – dijo la forense bufando- deja que me lo eche a la cara y ya verás lo que le hago.

-A ver pon el freno – dijo Kate a su amiga- Castle no ha hecho nada, es sólo que no sé cómo hacer para que su ausencia no me haga sentir mal – dijo la capitana agachando la cabeza.

-Pero Kate, eso no es malo – intervino Jenny- sólo significa que le amas y quieres tenerlo cerca de ti, además os ha costado tanto tiempo logar estar juntos que notas más si cabe su ausencia – la rubia como siempre ponía el punto de cordura entre las conversaciones de las tres amigas- Sólo tienes que disfrutar el amor que ambos os profesáis.

-Eso, y cuando regrese le encierras en una habitación y le dejas seco – dijo Lanie recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por parte de Jenny.

-Creo que mi hija pasa demasiado tiempo en esta casa – dijo Kate achinando los ojos- Porque según ella lo que necesito es una buena sesión de sexo.

Las amigas dieron por terminada la noche de chicas sobre las once de la noche, Jenny miró a Kate al recibir una llamada de sus hijas, habían decidido que ambas se quedarían a dormir en casa de los Ryan.

-Alex trate de evitar la bronca por lo que me ha dicho, será cobarde – dijo sonriendo la capitana.

La puerta de la casa de la forense se abrió apareciendo Espo junior y Johann, ambos saludaron a Lanie, Jenny y Kate y después subieron al dormitorio del primero, aquella noche Jou se quedaría a dormir en aquella casa.

-Hasta mañana suegra- Dijo Jou sonriendo.

-Por dios es igual que el padre – Dijo Lanie muerta de la risa y mirando el gesto de enfado que se había dibujado en la cara de Kate al escuchar lo de suegra.

Kate llegó a su casa, ni siquiera encendió las luces al entrar, para qué se dijo, si sabía de sobra que aquella noche ni su hija la pasaría a su lado. Durante el trayecto de casa de Lanie a la suya había estado hablando con Alex, la cual se había disculpado por lo dicho justo antes de salir de casa, y le había asegurado que el fin de semana en compensación lo pasaría entero con ella, solo ellas dos.

El teléfono de la capitana sonó haciendo que se despertase con algo de sobresalto, miró la hora en el reloj de la mesilla, tan solo eran las dos de la madrugada, tomó el móvil y en la pantalla apareció el rostro de Castle, aquello hizo que en su cara se dibujase una sonrisa a pesar de las horas que eran.

-Hola preciosa, ¿estabas dormida?

-¿Tú qué crees? – contestó tratando de sonar molesta.

-Lo siento, pero te extrañaba demasiado – intentó excusarse él.

-¿Y por eso haces que me despierte a estas horas?

-Sí, porque necesito que me abras la puerta de tu casa o tendré que pasar la noche en el porche – no le dio casi tiempo a terminar la frase cuando ante sus ojos se abrió dicha puerta.

Kate se lanzó a los brazos del escritor, ambos sintieron como sus cueros temblaban al sentirse nuevamente juntos después de días de dura separación. Rick comenzó a besarla lentamente, Kate fue consciente de dónde estaban y tomó de la mano al escritor rompiendo el beso y abrazo, haciéndole entrar en la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

Caminaron de la mano, ascendieron las escaleras sintiendo Kate las manos del escritor posadas en sus caderas, sentirle a su lado nuevamente hizo que naciera en ella la mayor de las sonrisas, y dio gracias a la fortuna de que justo aquella noche su hija no estuviera en la casa.

No pudieron contenerse más y nada más entrar en el dormitorio el escritor volvió a abrazarla y comenzó un beso lento. Recordó el sabor de sus labios, besó sus por sus mejillas, fue bajando por su cuello, mientras cerraba aún más el abrazo haciendo que entre sus cuerpos no corriera ni el aire, Kate sentía los efectos que aquellos besos provocaban en su cuerpo, de la misma forma que sentía sobre su cuerpo lo que sus besos y caricias provocaban en el escritor, sentían sobre ella la creciente erección que Rick estaba sufriendo.

Rick se separó unos centímetros mirando con lujuria el cuerpo aun cubierto de Kate, la capitana alzó una ceja al observar la mirada cargada de deseo que él le estaba regalando.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – pregunto mientras sus manos recorrían su propio cuerpo, pasando por el raso morado del camisón que la cubría, pasó una de sus manos por el escote generoso que casi enseñaba sus pechos.

Rick no soportó más la separación y volvió a pegar ambos cuerpos, la piel de Kate se erizo con el solo roce de los expertos dedos del escritor, el escritor comenzó a quitar aquello que le impedía sentir al cien por cien la piel de ella, dejando caer con suavidad los tirantes del camisón.

Kate se recostó sobre las sabanas contemplando como el escritor se deshacía de su ropa, le esperaba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Rick la cubrió con la calidez húmeda de sus labios que se deslizaron por aquella piel llenado, al tiempo que recorría con su boca cada centímetro de piel, sus fosas nasales de notas de cerezas, proveniente de aquel cuerpo que le volvía loco.

La boca de Rick comenzó a descender por el torso de ella, llegando hasta su ombligo dónde comenzó a jugar con su lengua, logrando que de la boca de su amada saliera un gemido, las manos de Kate se perdían en el pelo de su amado. Rick no se detuvo mucho tiempo allí y continuó con su descenso, dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva y humedad. Kate arqueó su cuerpo al sentir sobre su sexo la experta lengua del escritor, el clítoris de Kate era devorado con verdadera pasión por el escritor. Rick sentía el temblor de ella bajo su cuerpo, sentía como ella estaba al borde del abismo, comprobaba como la humedad de ella crecía hasta límites insospechados, la escuchaba gemir como nunca antes.

Kate tiró con fuerza de la cabeza de su amante, quería hacerle parar, ella también quería llevarle hasta el límite, giró sobre el cuerpo de él siendo ahora ella la que estaba encima, Rick la miró sorprendido al ver como con su boca comenzaba a descender, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la erección del escritor, Rick emitió una gruñido al sentir su entre las manos de su amada, Kate le miró sonriendo y comenzó a bajar su cabeza, Rick se estremeció al sentir como su glande comenzaba a ser besado por la capitana, la lengua de ella recorría la totalidad de su erección, haciendo que él gimiese de placer, Kate comenzó a introducir en su boca aquella polla que la estaba volviendo loca, la mano de Rick se posó sobre la cabeza de ella haciendo que su erección entrase más profundamente. Kate movía su cabeza rítmicamente haciendo que entrase y saliese, llevando al escritor casi al límite, sacó la totalidad de su boca y la recorrió por entero con su lengua, Rick tiró de ella al sentirse casi llegando al final, no quería terminar así, quería estar dentro de ella, lo necesitaba, ambos se morían por ello.

Kate gritó al sentirse llena por completo, comenzando entonces un baile de cadera, pidiendo con cada movimiento sentirlo más profundo, Rick tomó las piernas de ella y las apoyó sobre sus hombros haciendo de esa forma que la penetración fuese si cabía más profunda. Las paredes de la vagina de Kate se ensanchaban con cada penetración, los músculos de ésta apretaban el miembro de Rick, ambos gemían sin control. Rick aceleró las embestidas, ambos estaban en el límite, clavaron sus ojos en los del otro cuando ambos llegaron al clímax, Kate sintió como su interior era llenado por el semen de su amado, Rick sintió como ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda cuando se dejó ir.

Se quedaron conectados unos minutos, ninguno quería dejar de sentir al otro, intentaban recuperar la respiración, mientras se regalaban dulces caricias, finalmente el escritor salió del interior de su amada tumbándose a su lado.

-Parece que era cierto que me extrañabas- dijo una sonriente Kate mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del escritor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tras el parón por las vacaciones de Semana Santa aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. A lo largo de esta semana iré actualizando el resto de fics. Espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy.**

* * *

Jou llegaba a casa de su novia sorprendido aún del cambio de idea tenido por ella, hacia menos de una hora que ante la propuesta del joven de estudiar juntos ella se había negado en redondo, realmente tenía que reconocer que Alex llevaba una semana de lo más rara.

Llamó a la puerta, a los pocos segundos Alex le abrió, Jou comprobó que su chica continuaba molesta por el semblante que tenía, entró en la vivienda suspirando y empezando a creer que no había sido buena idea haber aceptado ir a estudiar con ella.

Se dirigieron al despacho de la capitana, los días que Kate no estaba a la hora del estudio en casa Alex usaba aquella estancia, Jou miraba a su novia esperando que esta hablase. Si algo había aprendido en aquella, larga semana, era que si Alex estaba enfadada lo mejor era guardar silencio hasta que fuese ella la que decidiera comenzar una conversación.

La joven Beckett miró a su chico mientras éste comenzaba a colocar sus libros de estudio sobre la mesa, Jou se giró al sentir la mirada de ella.

-¿Me vas a explicar de una vez que narices te pasa? – preguntó olvidando que era mejor guardar silencio.

Alex le miraba, apretaba la mandíbula, y finalmente se sentó frente al joven- Será mejor que nos pongamos a estudiar, los finales están a la vuelta de la esquina- Jou la miró esperando que ella decidiera continuar, pero el silencio fue lo que se instauró en aquella habitación.

-Sabes, a la mierda – dijo el chico poniéndose en pie y haciendo que Alex le mirase con enfado- No sé qué coño te pasa, pero empiezo a estar harto. Yo también estoy nervioso por los finales, nos jugamos todo con ellos, la posibilidad de entrar en la Universidad que queremos, pero no por ello trato a mi novia a patadas. Si quieres dejamos de vernos hasta que pasen, al menos así no tendría que sufrir tus desplantes o tus enfados – Alex le miró mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla-¿No vas a decir nada? – el chico se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-Tengo un retraso – dijo finalmente ella.

-Alex, cariño, seguro que en unos días te pones al día con todas las asignaturas, eres la alumna más brillante del colegio – Ella abrió los ojos por completo.

-Tengo un retraso – repitió, Jou la miró sin terminar de entender- Joder Johann, tengo un retraso de tres semanas, no me ha bajado el periodo – Jou la miró sorprendido, abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salieron- Genial, ¿te vas a quedar callado?

-No puede ser – al fin pudo comenzar a hablar- Siempre nos hemos cuidado, he usado siempre preservativo, no puedes estar embarazada.

-Pues pese a que siempre nos hemos cuidado tengo un retraso de casi un mes – Insistió ella poniéndose en pie.

-Joder Alex, que no puede ser, ¡que no puedes estar embarazada de mí! – Alex le miró con la decepción pintada en su rostro.

-Eres un gilipollas – se acercó hasta él y le golpeó- De todas las posibles respuestas que se me ocurrían lo que terminas de decir ni siquiera aparecía.

Jou la miró sabiendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo al decir que tal vez ella le había sido infiel con otro, caminaba por la habitación como un león enjaulado intentando saber que podía decir para arreglar lo dicho.

-¿No vas a decir nada más? – preguntaba ella totalmente decepcionada con la respuesta de su novio.

Jou se acercó a la mesa recogió sus cosas, miró a su novia y caminó en dirección a la salida.

-No puedes estar embarazada – insistió él- Siempre usé condón, no soy gilipollas y no me voy acostando con las chicas a pelo – Alex comenzaba a llorar, aquello no podía estar pasando.

-Los condones pueden fallar – decía ella.

-Ya, o también puedes – Alex le miró y le cruzó la cara nuevamente.

-No te atrevas a repetir que me he acostado con otro o juro que cogeré la pistola de mi madre y te pegaré un tiro – Jou agachó la cabeza, ella nunca haría eso y él debería saberlo, pero le estaba costando aceptar la posibilidad de que pudieran ir a ser padres tan jóvenes- ¡Sal de mi casa! – le gritó con rabia.

Jou llegó a su casa, subió a su cuarto preparó un macuto con algo de ropa, metió sus cosas del colegio en otra mochila y bajó al salón, había llamado a su padre y éste le había dicho que llegaría a casa pronto, así que se sentó a esperarle.

Castle abrió la puerta de su casa y al entrar se encontró con el equipaje de su hijo y éste sentado en el sofá escondiendo su cara entre sus manos. Rick miró a Kate que le acompañaba, con cara de no saber qué sucedía.

-Hola – dijo Jou poniéndose en pie- Me voy a casa de mamá – Castle se sorprendió al escuchar aquello- He hablado con ella y le parece bien, hace mucho que no paso tiempo allí y me apetece – Decía mientras se colgaba el macuto del hombro.

-Jou, ¿me vas a contar qué sucede? – Castle tomaba del brazo a su hijo haciendo que éste se parase.

-No pasa nada, sólo quiero pasar tiempo con mamá, ¿acaso eso está mal? tengo una madre por si lo has olvidado.

-Johann cuidado con lo que dices, nunca te he prohibido que veas a Gina, sé que ella es tu madre.

-Lo es, por mucho que a vosotros os pese – dijo mirando a su padre y a Kate- Ella - señaló a Beckett- no es mi madre. Me voy – dijo saliendo ya por la puerta, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para que las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos no salieran de ellos.

Tanto Kate como Castle se miraban sin entender lo que terminaba de suceder con Jou, el joven nunca había atacado de aquella forma a la capitana y mucho menos a su padre, al cual adoraba.

-Tranquilo, seguro que en unos días se le pasa – Kate acariciaba la espalda del escritor intentando tranquilizarle.

-Seguro que esto es cosa de Gina – tomaba el móvil para llamar a su ex mujer.

-Rick, cálmate – le decía quitándole el móvil- Alex también está rara desde hace unos días, son los exámenes finales, recuerda que se están jugando entrar en la Universidad que quieren – Castle la miraba sin estar muy convencido de lo que Kate le decía- Tal vez a eso deberíamos sumar que probablemente con el estrés que están sufriendo hayan tenido una pelea, y seguro que Jou quiere estar un poco lejos de nosotros para así poder pensar con calma.

-Puede ser, pero ¿no ha dejado de quererme verdad? – preguntó con miedo.

-Cariño, Jou te adora, en unos días le tendrás de vuelta – contestaba ella sonriendo por la ternura que le provocaba la pregunta del escritor.

-Respecto a lo que ha dicho- Kate le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-No se lo voy a tener en cuenta, cuando regrese seguro que se disculpa.

Beckett decidió regresar a su casa, suponía que su hija también debería estar enfadada, así que cambiaron los planes de pasar la noche juntos.

Cuando la capitana llegó a su vivienda se sorprendió de encontrarla en total penumbra, encendió la luz del porche y la del salón, subió las escaleras, recorrió el pasillo del piso superior hasta llegar al dormitorio de la joven, encendió la luz del pasillo y entró en el cuarto.

Su hija estaba tumbada sobre la cama hecha un ovillo, y estaba llorando, se acercó hasta ella y se sentó al borde de aquella cama, comenzando a acariciar la espalda de Alex, ésta al sentir las caricias se giró y se abrazó con fuerza a su madre.

-Cariño, ¿qué pasa? – preguntaba Kate retirando el pelo de la cara de su hija y limpiando con su mano las lágrimas que ésta vertía.

-Jou es un idiota – contestó Alex hipando por el llanto- Le odio, no quiero volver a verle – Kate suspiró había estado en lo cierto al decirle al escritor que seguramente ellos habían peleado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Alex miró a su madre, pero guardó silencio aún no estaba preparada para contarle a Kate sus sospechas.

-Me ha decepcionado – contestó abrazando aun más fuerte a su madre.

-¿Me lo quieres contar? – Alex negó- Está bien. Anda baja conmigo y pedimos una pizza para cenar y de postre nos tomamos helado – La joven comenzó a levantarse- Cariño, sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que te sucede ¿verdad?

-Hoy no mamá, pero lo haré – contestó Alex agachando la cabeza- Sólo necesito unos días – Kate aceptó la respuesta de su hija, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que lo que tenía que contarle era algo serio.

Jou cenaba con su madre, Gina miraba a su hijo sabiendo que algo había pasado, de lo contario él no habría llamado pidiéndola pasar unos días en su casa.

-Cariño, ¿me vas a contar qué sucede? Me encanta que quieras pasar días conmigo pero no soy tonta y sé qué prefieres vivir con tu padre – le decía acariciando el pelo a Jou.

-Alex tiene un retraso de tres semanas- contestó el joven mirando a su madre. Gina se puso seria y exigió a su hijo que le contase todo.

El joven Castle comenzó su relato, le fue contando a su madre todo lo que había sucedido en la casa de su novia, ganándose varios reproches de ésta al terminar el relato.

-Johann, creía que tanto tu padre como yo te habíamos educado de la forma correcta, siempre intentamos inculcarte que los problemas hay que afrontarlos y no salir corriendo. No puedo creer que le hayas insinuado a Alex que ese, posible, hijo no sea tuyo. Me siento tremendamente decepcionada.

-Mamá, me asusté, sé que Alex nunca haría una cosa así, pero en ese momento me bloquee no supe cómo reaccionar.

-Pero eso no es excusa para atacarla, debes afrontar lo que pueda suceder, tú serías tan culpable como ella.

-Mamá, nos cuidamos no somos dos descerebrados, siempre usamos preservativo – Gina miraba a su hijo con el rostro serio.

-A veces los condones fallan y eso ya lo sabes porque te lo explicamos hace mucho tu padre y yo – Jou asintió recordaba perfectamente la charla sobre sexo que había tenido años atrás con sus padres.

-Lo siento – Gina negó.

-Johann no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte es con tu novia y después de eso debéis salir de dudas- Jou asintió- ¿Le has contado lo que sucede a tu padre? – El joven negó- Cariño, él también lo debe saber.

-Es que llegó a casa con Kate y no creo que sea yo quien se lo deba contar a ella.

-En eso tienes razón, vamos a llamar a tu padre y le decimos que venga a tomar café y así se lo cuentas – Gina se levantaba acercándose hasta el teléfono.

-Mamá – la rubia se giraba hacia su hijo - ¿lo podemos dejar para mañana?

-¿Qué no me has contado? – decía Gina volviendo a colgar el teléfono.

-Digamos que antes de irme les dije cosas no muy agradables tanto a papá como a Kate – Gina miró con enfado a su hijo.

-Pues entonces con más razón, te vas a disculpar con Rick hoy mismo, sabes lo que le afectan las cosas que le decís tanto tú como Alexis – Gina marcaba finalmente el número de teléfono de su ex marido. La conversación fue corta y el escritor aceptó ir a casa de la editora para que hablasen los tres.


	15. Chapter 15

Castle llegaba a casa de su ex mujer, le había sorprendido la llamada de Gina pidiéndole que fuese porque tenían que hablar sobre Johann. Llamó al timbre y esperó a que le abriesen la puerta fue Jou quien lo hizo, nada más abrir el joven agachó la cabeza y se hizo a un lado dejando abriendo totalmente la puerta para que su padre entrase.

-En el salón Richard – escuchó la voz de Gina.

Jou cerró una vez su padre comenzó a caminar hacia dónde le había dicho su ex, Castle miraba a su hijo comprobando cómo éste no levantaba la vista del suelo y tampoco le había saludado.

Ambos adultos se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, tras lo cual se sentaron. Castle miraba a Gina esperando que ésta le explicase qué pasaba pero ella guardaba silencio.

-¿Quieres un café? – Rick asintió y le dio las gracias- Johann trae café para los dos- En ese instante supo que lo que pasase debía ser serio porque Gina jamás llamaba a su hijo Johann.

El joven regresó poco después llevando las tazas con el café sobre una bandeja que dejó en la mesa que había delante del sofá y se sentó en una silla que acercó.

-¿Y bien? – dijo Castle mirando alternativamente a su hijo y a su ex mujer.

-Que te lo cuente Johann – Gina miró a su hijo con el rostro serio.

Jou se revolvió inquieto en su silla, intentaba ordenar todas las ideas que le llegaban a su cerebro, trataba de lograr que su padre le entendiese pero en el fondo sabía que su comportamiento no tenía perdón y que por mucho que tratase de justificarse él se sentiría tremendamente decepcionado.

Castle miraba impaciente a su hijo, sólo quería que alguien le contase de una vez que estaba pasando.

Jou suspiró y comenzó a hablar- Alex tiene un retraso – dijo mirando directamente a su padre a los ojos. Castle miró a Gina con cara de sorpresa, y cuando iba a hablar ésta le hizo un gesto para que esperase a que su hijo finalizase.

Jou continuó su relato, intentó explicar a su padre que cuando su novia se lo había dicho él no reaccionó de la mejor manera ya que le había dicho que la única posibilidad de que ella estuviese embarazada sería si se hubiese acostado con otro tío ya que él siempre usaba condón.

Castle se puso en pie al escuchar aquello se acercó a su hijo y por primera vez en su vida le dio un bofetón al chico.

-Dios, me siento tremendamente decepcionado contigo- Jou miraba a su padre sorprendido aún por el golpe recibido- No puedo creer que le hayas insinuado eso a tu novia. Creía que tu madre y yo te habíamos educado correctamente pero ya veo que algo debimos hacer mal – Agarró al muchacho por la pechera de la camiseta y le puso en pie- ¡Eres un cabrón! – le dijo soltándole y regresando al sofá se dejó caer.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho- decía Jou llorando- Por favor perdóname- se acercaba a su padre.

-Johann, no soy yo el que debe perdonarte es Alex, y conociéndola un poco creo que eso es prácticamente imposible – decía pasándose las manos por el pelo- Te va a matar – Jou le miró- Kate te va a matar y si no lo hace ella lo haré yo.

-Debemos hablar con ellas – Gina decidía intervenir- Lo primero es saber si está embarazada y después saber lo que ella piensa hacer si el resultado es positivo- ellos la miraron.

-¿Cómo que saber lo que ella piensa hacer? – Preguntó Jou- Lo tendremos - sus padres le miraron.

-Johann, si Alex está embarazada será ella la que decidirá en último caso que hacer – decía Gina.

-Y decida lo que decida tú estarás ahí para apoyarla – concluyó Castle- Si está embarazada y decide tener el bebé, tú te harás cargo de él y si decide no tenerlo también la apoyarás – Jou agachó la cabeza, su padre llegó hasta él y le tomó del brazo- ¿Está claro? No voy a permitir que mi hijo se desentienda de sus responsabilidades. ¡No te hemos educado para que no asumas tus acotos! – le dijo gritándole.

-No voy a eludir nada, sólo me asusté y no supe cómo reaccionar- se defendía Jou- Amo a Alex, es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y sé que ella me ama y que nunca me sería infiel. ¡Sólo me acojoné! – les grito a sus padres.

Alex bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina comprobando al llegar que su madre la esperaba leyendo el periódico mientras se tomaba un café bien cargado.

-¿Has dormido algo? – preguntó a su hija.

-Más o menos – contestaba ésta sirviéndose un zumo de pomelo.

-¿Y bien? – el móvil de Kate sonaba por un WhatsApp recibido, lo leyó y dejó el aparato sobre la mesa- Era de Castle – le explicaba a su hija.

-Ya, supongo que te dice que tenéis que hablar –Kate asentía mirando a su hija.

-¿Me lo cuentas o espero a que lo haga él?

-Sé que he estado rara estas últimas semanas – comenzaba a decir- Sé que debí hablar contigo hace días pero estaba asustada – decía quedándose después en silencio.

-¿Estás embarazada? – Alex la miró sorprendida- Cariño no soy idiota. Tu periodo es super regular y este mes aún no lo has tenido, así que repito ¿estás embarazada? – decía Kate lo más calmada que podía.

-No lo sé – contestaba Alex agachando la cabeza.

-¿Perdona?

-No me he hecho la prueba pero tienes razón no he tenido aún el periodo, llevo un retraso de tres semanas – Kate apretaba los puños.

-Vale, lo primero es ir a por una prueba, y luego ya hablaremos.

-Mamá, siempre usamos preservativo – Intentó excusarse la joven.

-Sabes de sobra que a veces eso falla, deberías habérmelo dicho cuando empezaste a tener relaciones sexuales y habríamos ido al ginecólogo.

-Lo siento.

-Ya, pero ahora puede que sea tarde para sentirlo – Kate se ponía en pie- ¿Se lo has dicho a Jou? – Vio como el rostro de su hija se tensaba- ¿Qué sucede?

-Dijo que no podía ser suyo, me acusó de haberme acostado con otro – Kate abrió los ojos al máximo por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras- Mamá sólo me he acostado con él en toda mi vida.

-Olvida eso ahora, voy a la farmacia, termina de desayunar cuando regrese te harás la prueba y saldremos de dudas. Respecto a Jou ya hablaremos.

Kate salía de su casa intentando no mostrar a su hija lo tremendamente decepcionada que estaba, no sólo por el hecho del posible embarazo sino por la total falta de confianza que Alex le había mostrado.

Durante el trayecto a la farmacia Beckett decidió llamar a Castle, la conversación entre ambos fue bastante tensa, él se disculpó por el comportamiento de su hijo, ella le explicó que iba a comprar la prueba de embarazo.

-Rick no eres tú el que se tiene que disculpar.

-Lo sé cariño, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por su forma de actuar, creía que le había educado bien, pero ya veo que me equivoqué.

Decidieron que cuando Alex supiese el resultado Kate le llamaría para informarle.

Media hora después Kate regresaba a su casa encontrándose a su hija llorando en su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó dejando la bolsa de la farmacia sobre la cama.

Alex levantó la cabeza y su madre comprobó que pese a las lágrimas su hija estaba sonriendo- Me ha bajado la regla – dijo riendo la joven- No estoy embarazada – se abrazó a su madre y Kate suspiró aliviada.

Ambas se quedaron abrazadas durante algunos minutos, Kate trataba de calmar los nervios de su hija acariciando con ternura su espalda.

-Deberías llamar a Jou y decírselo.

-No pienso volver a hablar con él, no quiero saber nada de él ni ahora ni nunca. No puedo perdonarle lo que me dijo – Kate abrazó más fuerte a su hija.

-Cariño, debe saber que ha sido una falsa alarma – le insistió.

-No insistas, díselo tú a Castle y listo. No quiero saber nada de ese gilipollas.

Kate sabía que nada de lo que ella dijese haría cambiar de opinión a su hija así que decidió dejar el tema- Alex, iremos al ginecólogo, no quiero que pases otra vez por una situación así, y dado que por mucho que yo te diga no vas a dejar de tener relaciones sexuales al menos quiero que estés protegida – Alex asintió.

Kate y Rick quedaron a comer ese día, durante el almuerzo ella aprovechó para explicarle que Alex no estaba embarazada viendo como él suspiraba aliviado. Castle volvió a disculparse por la forma de actuar de su hija, ella insistió en que él no tenía que disculparse por nada, que debería ser Jou el que lo hiciera.

-Le ha hecho mucho daño, te aconsejo que le alejes una temporada de mi porque le quiero matar – el escritor sabía que aquellas palabras eran reales.

-Va a pasar una temporada con su madre, se quedará a vivir con ella hasta que termine el curso, sólo quedan dos semanas, así no le tendréis que ver cuando estemos juntos a menos que Alex le perdone – Kate le miró alzando una ceja- Ya, eso no va a suceder.

-No, cariño se siente decepcionada, nunca pensó que él fuese así y conociendo a mi hija como la conozco creo que a Jou le va a costar que ella le perdone si es que lo hace en algún momento. Sus palabras le han hecho mucho daño – insistía ella tomando entre sus manos las manos del escritor.

-Dios, hemos estado a punto de ser abuelos – dijo él después de que ambos se quedasen algunos minutos en silencio.

-Tú ya eres abuelo – contestó ella sonriendo.

-Cierto, Alexis y el bebé vendrán este verano – Kate sonrió al escucharle- Habíamos pensado que podíamos irnos todos a la casa de Los Hamptons.

-Me encantará, Alex pasará el verano con Josh, como siempre, así que sólo sería yo.

Continuaron hablando, cada cierto tiempo regresaban al tema de la falsa alarma, y Castle volvía a disculparse.

Alex abrió la puerta de su casa ya que la persona llevaba cinco minutos sin dejar de llamar, al abrir el rostro de la joven se endureció e intentó cerrar la puerta.

-Lo siento, por favor Alex déjame explicarme – suplicaba poniendo el pie entre la puerta y el marco para evitar que ella la pudiera cerrar.

-Vete de mi casa, no quiero verte, no quiero hablar contigo ¡lárgate!- gritaba empujando con toda sus fuerzas aquella puerta.

-Por favor Alex. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. ¡Por favor!

-Vete Johann, no quiero volver a verte, no hay nada que me tengas que explicar. Eres un cabrón, y ya está. Y no te preocupes no estoy embarazada.

- Lo sé, me lo dijo mi padre. Por favor Alex, no me dejes. Haré lo que sea, lo que quieras, pero por favor no me dejes – suplicaba llorando el muchacho- No me saques de tu vida, no salgas de la mía.

-¿Harás lo que te pida? – Él contestó con un sí – bien. Quiero que ¡salgas de mi vida!, ¡quiero que me olvides! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Hemos terminado!

El coche en el que llegaban Castle y Beckett se detenía frente a la casa de la capitana, justo cuando ambos se bajan del mismo escuchaban como Alex le gritaba a Jou que habían terminado y vieron como ella cerraba la puerta.

Jou se dejaba caer en las escaleras escondiendo entre sus manos la cara, levantó la cabeza cuando sintió como alguien llegaba hasta él, poniéndose en pie de inmediato.

-Yo – comenzó a decir dirigiendo sus palabras a Kate.

El golpe que recibió en su rostro hizo que callase, pasó su mano por su dolorida mejilla y clavó su mirada en los ojos de Kate comprobando como el cariño con el que siempre le miraba ésta había desaparecido dando paso a una mirada cargada de dolor.

-Será mejor que no vayamos – dijo Castle a su hijo.

-No, tú quédate, aquí el único que debe marcharse soy yo – le contestó Jou ante la sorpresa de los dos adultos.

-Dame tiempo Jou, sólo deja que se me pase el enfado – le dijo al joven, Kate.

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Soy un gilipollas y la he cagado no sólo con Alex sino también contigo – comenzó a caminar alejándose de la casa sabiendo que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo que antes de que él pronunciase aquellas palabras.

-Te llamo luego, lo siento Kate pero debo estar a su lado – Beckett asintió y despidió a su pareja con un dulce beso- te quiero.

-Te quiero, sé que no es un mal chico, sólo se equivocó, pero necesito algo de tiempo para poder olvidar el daño que le ha hecho a Alex.


	16. Chapter 16

Dos semanas, ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde el día en el que había explotado todo. Dos semanas en las cuales los chicos habían terminado sus exámenes, en las cuales Alex sólo había visto la calle para ir al colegio, en las cuales Jou se había ido encerrando en sí mismo. Dos semanas en las cuales la capitana Beckett había estado regresando a casa a una hora decente para vigilar que su hija cumpliese el castigo impuesto, nada de televisión, nada de internet, nada de móvil, nada de salir con amigos. Dos semanas en las cuales el escritor había intentado sin éxito acercarse a su hijo, pero éste rechazaba cualquier tipo de acercamiento, no por estar enfadado con su progenitor sino por no poder mirar a la cara de éste sin sentirse culpable.

Johann miraba la última foto que se habían hecho Alex y él, parecían tan felices, mientras contemplaba el retrato a su mente regresaban las imágenes del primer día que intentó acercarse a la joven en el colegio después de que ella le dejase. Recordaba la frialdad de ella reflejada en sus ojos, recordaba como Sara Ryan le agarraba la mano, recordaba como Esposito se acercaba hasta él y le propinaba un derechazo, las imágenes de su sangre manchando su mano cuando posó ésta sobre su boca.

-No te acerques a Alex – le dijo Espo.

Y desde ese día eso es lo que hizo, no se acercó a ella, sólo la miraba cuando se cruzaban por el colegio, no quedaba nada de lo que ambos habían sido desde casi el mismo día en el que se habían conocido.

Gina llamó a su hijo para la cena, pero cuando Jou bajó le dijo que iba a cenar a casa de su padre, tenía algo que decirle.

-¿Has decidido ya? – le dijo Gina mientras el joven bebía un zumo antes de salir de casa. Jou asintió. Su madre supo lo que aquella conversación con Castle suponía- ¿Estás seguro?- Jou asintió- Espero que no te estés equivocando – le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla sonriendo con algo de tristeza.

Alex llegaba hasta el salón cuando su madre colgaba el teléfono, Kate miró a su hija entrecerrando los ojos, intentando averiguar que le quería decir.

-Me he decidido – Kate alzó la ceja esperando el resto- Harvard, esa es mi elección – Kate asintió, estaba orgullosa de su hija- También irá Sara, Espo se queda en Columbia.

-Y ¿Jou? – Alex miró con seriedad a su madre.

-Ni lo sé ni me importa – Kate negó pero decidió callar- ¿Quieres escuchar mi discurso de graduación?

-Prefiero que me sorprendas – Contestó mientras se podía la chaqueta- He quedado a cenar con Castle, no sé si volveré para dormir.

-No lo harás – dijo Alex sonriendo- He sacado los billetes de avión, me iré con papá dentro de una semana – Kate asintió, odiaba estar lejos de su hija todo el verano, pero era la única época del año que padre e hija estaban juntos.

Cuando la capitana entró en la casa del escritor escuchó las voces provenientes del despacho, distinguiendo perfectamente la voz de Castle y la de Jou, cuando el tono de voz comenzó a ser demasiado elevado decidió entrar e intentar calmar a ambos.

-¡Es mi vida y es mi decisión!- gritaba Jou a su padre.

-Lo sé, pero creo que salir corriendo no es la solución – Ambos miraron a la capitana- Jou me está contando que Universidad a elegido.

-Buenas noches, siento interrumpir pero se escuchaban las voces en el rellano. ¿Cuál es tú elección? – preguntó mirando al joven.

-Oxford – Kate miró a Castle con sorpresa- Siempre quise ir a esa universidad, y ahora que me ha aceptado no voy a perder la oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño.

-También te han aceptado Stanford, Harvard, Columbia y no sé cuantas más – insistía su padre.

-Me da lo mismo, iré a Oxford, no he venido a pedirte permiso, he venido a comunicarte mi decisión- Kate suspiró, tan solo un mes atrás aquella no hubiera sido la elección del joven- Soy británico, es hora de volver a casa – dijo Jou dejándose caer en el sillón.

-Kate ayúdame – le dijo el escritor a su pareja.

-Cariño, creo que sólo hay una persona que sería capaz de hacer cambiar de opinión a tu hijo y desgraciadamente esa persona no está dispuesta a hablar con él – le contestó bajando el tono de voz.

-Pues qué bien – dijo de forma cínica el escritor- Como me alegro de que nuestros hijos comenzasen una relación.

-Rick, es una muy buena Universidad- Ambos la miraron.

-Sí pero está en Inglaterra – bufó Castle.

-Hazle caso papá, es una gran Universidad, y me tendrás de vuelta en verano – decía Jou intentando sonreír.

-Igual podría.

-Ni lo pienses, tu vida está en esta ciudad – le interrumpía su hijo – No pienso dejar que destroces nuevamente tu vida – Kate miraba con sorpresa al escritor, ¿de verdad estaba pensando marcharse con su hijo?

-No iba a decir eso – miraba sonriendo a Kate para transmitirle tranquilidad- Sólo iba a decir que podría ir alguna vez a visitarte. No pienso irme, la mujer de mi vida vive en Nueva York – Kate suspiró y sonrió.

-¿Cenamos? – preguntó la capitana a ambos, ellos asintieron y juntos los tres salieron del despacho.

Dos días después todos miraban con orgullo como Alexandra Beckett daba el discurso de graduación de su colegio, Jou aplaudía al termino del mismo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la capitana y el escritor que sonreían con sus manos entrelazadas, al lado de estos se encontraban Lanie con Espo y Ryan con Jenny, Gina estaba sentada unos bancos más atrás.

Cuando el discurso terminó y los jóvenes se acercaban hasta sus familiares, Jou decidió ir dónde estaba su madre, no quería encontrarse con la frialdad de los que habían sido sus amigos. Castle tras besar a Alex, Sara y el joven Espo se disculpó y salió tras su hijo.

-Enhorabuena muchacho – dijo abrazando a su hijo con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Kate contemplaba desde lejos la escena, odiaba el giro que había dado todo. Un mes atrás estaban haciendo planes para la cena de la graduación, estaban decidiendo dónde irían todos y ahora ni Castle ni Jou estaban junto al resto de los que para ella eran su familia.

-Mamá, anda ve y felicítale- Kate miró a su hija y le acarició la mejilla- Sé que Johann es importante para ti.

La capitana llegaba hasta la altura del escritor y tras acariciarle la espalda sonrió a Jou.

-Felicidades cariño – le dijo a Jou abrazándolo con fuerza.

Todos salieron del colegio, Gina, Castle y Jou irían a cenar juntos, Alex junto con su madre, sus tíos y sus amigos también irían a cenar para después salir de fiesta.

-Alex, no llegues tarde – Dijo con seriedad Kate.

-No voy a hacer ninguna locura, no te preocupes. ¿Vas a dormir en casa?

-No, ahora iré a casa de Castle, hemos quedado en media hora. Jou se irá con su madre y con los hijos del hermano de Gina, que también se han graduado hoy- Alex asintió y sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba al recordar que en ese grupo de amigos había una chica que siempre había ido tras Jou- ¿Pasa algo cariño? – le preguntó Kate al ver como su rostro de tensaba.

-No nada, pásalo bien. Voy a cambiarme de zapatos y me voy que Sara y Espo están a punto de llegar – Kate la miró y negó. Estaba segura que su hija amaba a Jou, y sólo pedía Alex no se arrepintiera de haberle alejado de ella.


	17. Chapter 17

Castle acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Kate mientras ella tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, le encantaba estar así junto a la mujer que amaba después de haber hecho el amor, el tiempo entre ellos se detenía, necesitaban continuar acariciándose hasta que ambos quedasen dormidos.

-¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó Kate girando un poco la cabeza para poder mirarle.

-En los chicos – Kate se incorporó un poco – Les hecho mucho de menos- Castle dejó de acariciarla y se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda contra el cabecero, Kate le imitó- ¿Sabes algo de Alex?

Kate suspiró antes de contestar, no podía negar que ella también echaba en falta a los chicos- Ella y Sara están muy bien, haciendo nuevas amistades, estudiando mucho y disfrutando de su primer año en la facultad. ¿Y Johann?

-Genial, ha recobrado viejas amistades, eso le está haciendo bien. Le noto cada día más contento – Decía el escritor con cierta nostalgia en su voz- Parece que no echa mucho en falta estar en casa.

-Tal vez sólo esté tratando de hacer que tú no notes lo que echa todo esto en falta- le decía Kate acariciándole el brazo.

-Ya, igual es eso. Sabes, durante años cada vez que miraba a Johann imaginaba cómo habría sido si él fuese nuestro hijo – Kate le miró alzando la ceja sorprendida del cambio que había dado la conversación- Me sorprendía a mi mismo imaginando que íbamos juntos al colegio a recogerle, o que le llevábamos a su primera feria, o al cine, pero luego recordaba que eso no sucedería nunca, que tú no eras la madre de Johann, que nunca estaríamos juntos, que nunca habría bebés caskett – Kate abrió los ojos al máximo al escuchar esa expresión- Sólo uní nuestros apellidos – decía él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo también imaginé cuando nació Alex como sería todo si tú hubieses sido el padre – decía Kate apoyándose sobre el pecho del escritor- Pero dejé de hacerlo porque era demasiado doloroso.

-Hagámoslo – Kate le miró sin entender- Tengamos hijos – El escritor separó el cuerpo de la detective y salió de la cama- Hagámoslo Kate, tengamos lo que siempre soñamos- Kate le miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados, intentando entender lo que él estaba pidiendo.

-Rick, creo que estás loco – eso fue lo único que ella fue capaz de decir.

-Kate, dime que no te gustaría que finalmente corriera por esta casa un pequeño que fuese hijo nuestro – le decía sentándose nuevamente en la cama y tomando entre sus manos las de la detective.

Kate sonrió mordiéndose el labio- Rick, me habría encantado hace algunos años – Él la miró con tristeza- y me seguiría encantado hoy en día – Él comenzó a sonreír- pero creo que con casi cincuenta años sería una locura quedarme embarazada – Rick agachó la cabeza asimilando lo dicho por la capitana.

-Hay otros medios – dijo finalmente- Es cierto que correrías riesgos si te quedases embarazada, pero si realmente quisiéramos tener ese hijo, existirían otros métodos que podríamos escoger.

-Cariño – Rick la miró a los ojos- ¿De verdad quieres que tengamos un hijo?- Rick asintió con firmeza- Y ¿no tendrá nada que ver con que eches de menos a Johann?

-Kate, aunque mi hijo y tu hija estuviesen aquí, yo seguiría muriéndome por tener un hijo que fuese nuestro. Lo mejor que me podría pasar sería tener, al fin, un hijo contigo – Kate sonreía mientras Rick hablaba.

-Un hijo – Rick asintió sonriendo- O una hija.

-El sexo me daría lo mismo, lo único que importaría es que sería nuestro. ¿Qué me dices? – Kate suspiró.

-Que estás loco, loco de remate, y que te amo, y que siempre he querido tener hijos contigo y que creí que ese sueño nunca se cumpliría- Rick la miraba expectante- Me encantaría tener ese hijo, pero lo haremos bien – El escritor la miró interrogante- Quiero que ambos estemos seguros de que eso es lo que realmente queremos, ¿ok?

-Yo sé que eso es lo que quiero, pero si necesitas estar segura de que no es un capricho – Dijo con seriedad.

-Rick, no digo que sea un capricho, me refiero a que estemos seguros de que no lo queremos hacer porque los chicos han volado del nido. Sólo quiero que estemos seguros del paso que vamos a dar.

-Vale – dijo él finalmente- Y mientras nos aseguramos, ¿podríamos practicar un poco? – preguntó alzando las cejas repetidamente.

-Practiquemos – contestó Kate tumbándose sobre el cuerpo del escritor.

Sara y Alex caminaban de regreso a su residencia después de estar estudiando en la biblioteca todo el día , nada más entrar en el edificio fueron asaltadas por Rachel una joven de California que se había hecho amiga de ambas chicas.

-Tías hay una super fiesta en la residencia de Michel, ¿vamos?

-Yo estoy un poco cansada, id vosotras – Rachel miró a Alex con seriedad.

-Tú siempre estás cansada, desde que estás aquí aun no hemos logrado llevarte a una sola fiesta – decía la californiana.

-Rachel tiene razón, Alex llevamos aquí tres meses y no has salido ni un solo día – decía Sara.

-En serio, estoy cansada. Id vosotras y mañana me lo contáis – insistía Alex.

-¿Crees que él también andará como alma en pena? – dijo Sara haciendo que el rostro de Alex se transformase.

-Vete a la mierda Sara – dijo a su mejor amiga y comenzó a subir las escaleras dejando a Rachel y Sara a los pies de la misma.

-¿De quién hablas? – preguntó Rachel a la joven Ryan.

- De nadie, será mejor que suba a hablar con ella, creo que la he cagado.

-¿Eso significa que iré sola a la fiesta? – Sara se giraba en medio de la escalera.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarla ahora, en serio – Rachel se encogió de hombros y se despidió de su amiga con la mano.

Sara llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, abrió y se encontró a Alex tumbada en la cama mirando hacia la pared, entró y se sentó en la cama de su amiga.

-Lo siento- dijo en voz baja- En serio Alex siento mucho haber dicho eso, pero es que echo de menos a mi amiga – Alex se giró para poder mirar a su amiga- Desde que rompiste con Jou no has vuelto a ser la misma, reconoce que aún estás loca por él.

-Da lo mismo, él decidió marcharse a Inglaterra que importa si le quiero o no – Dijo Alex con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Le mandaste a la mierda, ¿qué esperabas?

-Que luchase – contestó Alex como si aquello fuese lo más obvio.

-Te recuerdo que cada vez que intentaba acercarse le tratabas a patadas, Espo le golpeó, le querías fuera de tu vida y eso fue lo que hizo.

-Pero debería haber insistido, debería estar aquí, los dos íbamos a venir a esta Universidad – Las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos- Pero se marchó, está en Oxford, con sus antiguos amigos y con su antigua novia.

-¿Le quieres?

-Mucho, tanto que me duele – contestó abrazándose a su amiga.

-Llámale y díselo.

-No, él se fue, es él quien debe llamar – Sara negó al escuchar a su amiga.

-Espero que no os pase lo mismo que a vuestros padres – fue lo único que dijo mientras acunaba a su amiga.

Castle salía con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a su amada, era la hora de la cena y empezaba a tener hambre, dejó el dormitorio sin hacer ruido y bajó a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Estaba picando verdura cuando sintió los brazos de Kate rodearle la cintura mientras le capitana besaba la espalda.

-No quise despertarte, pero empecé a tener hambre.

-Te extrañé y por eso me desperté. ¿Te ayudo?

-No, siéntate, este fin de semana no vas a hacer nada, sólo descansar – respondió él dejando un beso en los labios de Kate.

-¿Descansar? Y eso ¿Cuándo va a suceder? – Preguntó sonriendo- Porque hasta ahora descansar es lo que menos me has dejado.

-Vaya capitana, no he escuchado quejas cuando estábamos en la cama.

-Y no me quejo, sólo preguntaba cuándo iba a empezar a descansar – repetía mientras dejaba una caricia en el brazo del escritor.

Mientras cenaban continuaron hablando de sus planes para ser padres, ambos decían que existían muchos niños en la ciudad de Nueva York que necesitaban unos padres que les diesen amor, cariño, estabilidad, y ellos podían hacerlo. Tenían mucho amor que dar, así que finalmente decidieron que acudirían a un centro a informarse de las adopciones.

-¿Crees que Alex, Jou y Alexis se lo tomarán bien? – preguntó con algo de miedo Kate.

-Seguro que sí, Alexis estará encantada de tener otro hermano y los chicos también, ellos siempre nos han querido ver felices y esto nos hace felices – contestó con convicción el escritor.

-Rick, ¿Jou tiene novia? – Castle la miró sorprendido- Alex aún le quiere, pero es cabezota, ¿crees que lo arreglarán pronto?

-No está con nadie, pero estudia en la misma Universidad que su ex, sólo espero que no haga ninguna tontería, no me gustaría que les pasase lo que a nosotros.

Pusieron una película mientras continuaban hablando de sus hijos pero el cansancio acumulado durante la semana les venció y ambos terminaron por quedarse dormidos.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18

Kate y Rick salían de la agencia de adopción elegida, habían rellenado todo el papeleo aunque cuando la persona que iba a llevar su caso les preguntó sobre las características que debía tener el bebé ambos se miraron sorprendidos. El hombre les explicó que podían elegir como sería su futuro hijo, ellos se miraron y sonrieron, sólo querían un hijo, eso fue lo que contestaron.

-¿No hubieras preferido un niño? – Kate caminaba agarrada del brazo del escritor.

-No, el sexo me da lo mismo Kate, sólo quiero un hijo que sea tuyo y mío, tú prefieres que sea un niño y a mí me parece bien- contestaba atrayendo un poco más el cuerpo de Kate hacia él.

-Es increíble que puedas decidir si lo quieres rubio, moreno, el color de los ojos- comentaba la capitana aun sorprendida.

-Supongo que habrá gente que quiera hijos de portada de revista – contestaba él encogiéndose de hombros- Yo sólo quiero un niño al que dar todo mi amor y a quien enseñar a ser persona – Kate paró en seco su caminar y le miró sonriendo.

-Es increíble, cuando creo que no puedo enamorarme más de ti, dices o haces algo que me demuestra que estoy equivocada. Te quiero- terminó de decir besando los labios del escritor.

Continuaron su paseo por las calles de Nueva York, hasta que llegaron a casa de la capitana. Desde que sus hijos se habían marchado a la Universidad el escritor prácticamente se había instalado en aquella casa, tan sólo iba al loft cuando quería escribir.

-Estoy pensando que es absurdo que continúe manteniendo el loft- Kate le miró sorprendida- Ya sólo voy allí cuando escribo y no siempre. Es una tontería mantenerlo, debería ponerlo a la venta.

-Cariño, lo mantuviste todos los años que estuviste fuera, ¿estás seguro? – Rick entrecerró los ojos y ladeo la cabeza- Piénsalo unos días – le aconsejó al ver su cara- Igual deberías hablarlo con Alexis y Jou.

-Sí, tal vez debería hablarlo con ellos. ¿Qué te apetece cenar? – le preguntaba mientras le tendía una copa de vino.

-Pasta, ¿la preparas mientras llamo a Alex? – Rick asintió.

Kate se encerró en su despacho, llamó a su hija con la que estuvo hablando un rato, la joven estaba encantada con la idea de ir a tener un hermano y la conversación giró casi por entero sobre ese tema.

-Mamá, yo quería saber – Kate esperó a que su hija terminase la frase, lo cual tardó unos segundos, parecía que a la joven le costaba dejar salir las palabras- ¿cómo le va a Jou? – dijo finalmente soltando el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones.

-Bien, está contento, ha retomado viejas amistades – Kate pensó que al fin su hija parecía comenzar a recapacitar sobre lo que había hecho.

-Ya, retomando viejas amistades – repitió Alex con tono serio- Te tengo que dejar, voy a salir con Sara, Rachel y un amigo de ésta – Kate suspiró, su hija había vuelto a levantar el muro.

-Alex, no dejes que el orgullo arruine tu felicidad.

-Mañana hablamos, me voy. Besos te quiero – dijo la joven de corrido cortando la conversación.

Kate se quedó mirando el móvil al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, la voz de Rick diciéndole que la cena estaba lista hizo que saliera del despacho y se sentase a la mesa del comedor.

-Alex va a salir – comentó mientras Castle comenzaba a servir la cena.

-Ya era hora, que se ha pasado todos estos meses encerrada – se sentaba al lado de la capitana y como siempre hacían antes de empezar a comer chocaban sus copas – Por nosotros- decían a un tiempo sonriendo.

-Ya, me ha preguntado por Jou – Rick la miró sorprendido- Es la primera vez que lo hace.

-Bueno, algo es algo – El teléfono de Castle comenzó a sonar en ese instante, el escritor dibujó una sonrisa al ver la imagen de la persona que llamaba- Es Jou – se levantó para contestar.

Kate se sumergió en sus pensamientos mientras el escritor hablaba con su hijo, el elevado tono de voz hizo que Kate se pusiera en pie y se acercase hasta Castle.

-¿Estás de coña? Johann, no puedes hablar en serio – cada palabra que decía elevaba el tono de voz- Te prohíbo que lo hagas. ¡Johann no puedes casarte!- La copa de Kate resbaló de su mano cayendo al suelo. La conversación se cortó- Le mato, definitivamente tengo un hijo que es idiota. Dice que se casa dentro de una semana – iba contándoselo a Kate mientras llamaba a Gina- Gina, tu hijo es idiota – fue lo primero que dijo cuando su ex mujer contestó a la llamada.

Kate no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, su novio estaba encerrado en su despacho manteniendo una conversación vía Skype con Gina, Alexis y Jou, todos intentaban convencer al chico de la locura que estaba a punto de cometer.

Castle apareció por la cocina para coger una botella de cerveza y mientras le contaba a Kate el nulo avance en el intento de evitar el error de Jou.

-¿Puedo intervenir? – preguntó con algo de timidez, Castle sólo la tomó de la mano llevándola al despacho.

_-Hola Jou – el joven sonrió al ver la imagen de Kate._

_-Hola Kate, ¿tú también me vas a decir que es un error? – preguntó con fastidio el joven._

_-No – Castle la miró con seriedad- Alex me ha preguntado hoy por ti- los ojos de Jou brillaron al escuchar eso- Es la primer vez que lo hace desde que os separasteis._

_-¿En serio ha preguntado por mi? – preguntó con incredulidad Jou._

_-Sí cariño, en serio. Deberías llamarla seguro que lo está deseando – miedo es lo que reflejó la cara de Jou._

_-Pero y ¿si no quiere hablar conmigo?_

_-No puedes dejar que tu vida esté marcada por el miedo. Haz esa llamada, habla con Alex y después decide que quieres hacer con tu vida- Kate se despidió de todos y salió del despacho._

Unos minutos después el escritor llegaba al dormitorio encontrándose a Kate ya acostada.

-Gracias.

-Si Alex se entera de lo que Jou pretendía hacer, le matará con sus propias manos, sólo he evitado un asesinato – dijo intentando que Castle sonriese.

-Gracias- repitió él.

-Always – contestó Kate abrazando a Rick- He estado pensando – Rick se separó mirándola a los ojos- Estamos haciendo las cosas mal – Rick la miraba sin entender a qué se refería. Kate salió de la cama y del cuarto. Castle se quedó sentado sin saber qué pasaba.

Kate regresaba al dormitorio con sus manos a la espalda, Castle la miraba sin saber qué intenciones tenía la capitana. Beckett se acercó más a él y se arrodillo ante él al tiempo que le tendía una pequeña caja.

-Richard Edgar Alexander Castle Rodgers – Rick la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Castle abría la caja encontrando en su interior una alianza, miraba a Kate aún con la boca abierta- Castle, cariño, ¿la respuesta? – decía Kate con nerviosismo.

-Dios, Kate, me estás pidiendo matrimonio – Kate asentía- Esto no es una broma ¿verdad? – Kate negaba sonriendo por el nerviosismo del escritor- Dios, debería ser yo el que estuviese arrodillado ante ti.

-Rick, ¿vas a contestar? – dijo Kate con impaciencia.

-Claro, sí, always. Siempre, es lo que soñé toda mi vida. Por supuesto que me casaré contigo – Alzaba a Kate comenzando a girar con ella por la habitación- Te amo Katherine Beckett.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

Johann corría atravesando las calles de Oxford llegaba tarde ya que su despertador había fallado aquella mañana, no podía perder aquel tren porque si lo hacía tampoco podría llegar a tiempo de coger el vuelo que le llevaría de vuelta a casa. Cuando por fin se montó en el vagón de aquel tren con destino a Londres se dejó caer sobre el primer asiento que vio libre, sólo entonces intentó recuperar el aliento.

Su móvil sonaba incesantemente pero él continuamente lo silenciaba, no quería hablar con la persona que llamaba, no había nada que decir. Todo lo que tenía que decir lo había dicho tres días antes, cuando por fin aceptó que huir del amor no era la solución. Por eso volvía a casa, tal vez Alex no le quisiera en su vida pero eso no significaba que él tuviera que renunciar a estar con el resto de personas que le importaban.

Dos semanas atrás había seguido el consejo de Kate y había hablado con Alex, se sorprendió cuando ella contestó al teléfono, estuvieron hablando por poco más de diez minutos, hubo varios silencios, pero él estaba feliz porque Alex al fin había escuchado todo lo que tenía que decirle. No habían quedado como amigos, pero al menos ella le había dicho que no le odiaba.

Se decía a sí mismo que tal vez con el tiempo y demostrándole cada día que ella era el amor de su vida, pudiera tener una nueva oportunidad y con ese nuevo optimismo decidió que debía regresar a casa.

Regresar a casa no sólo significaba volver a entrar en la vida de Alexandra sino volver a estar con su padre, con su madre y con Kate, además de con su futuro nuevo hermano o hermana, tan sólo imaginarse de hermano mayor hacía que dibujase una sonrisa en su rostro.

Su padre, sólo esperaba que la alegría de tenerle nuevamente en casa le hiciese olvidar pronto que había abandonado la universidad. Suspiraba, seguro que Kate era capaz de hacerle ver que no era tan grave que al año siguiente podría empezar en una universidad americana.

Su mente continuó divagando sobre las decisiones que había tomado en los últimos meses y con tristeza reconoció que no hubo una sola que hubiese sido acertada.

A las tres de la tarde Jou embarcaba en el avión, destino Nueva York.

Alex miraba por enésima vez el reloj, diez de la mañana seguía sin querer salir de la cama. Tras emitir un pequeño gruñido se giraba para quedar mirando a la pared. Sara la miró pero conociendo a su amiga como la conocía decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse y dejarla sola.

Cerraba los ojos intentando volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo pero aquello no sucedía, su cerebro le había declarado la guerra. Había mantenido una pequeña conversación con Jou y desde ese mismo día la guerra entre su cerebro y su corazón estaba servida.

Por fin había sido capaz de aceptar que no podía odiarle, pero se negaba a aceptar que aún estaba enamorada de él. Como había intentado explicar millones de veces a Sara el problema no era si sentía o no amor por Jou, el problema era que no podía volver a confiar en él. La joven Ryan le decía una y otra vez que no es que no pudiera sino que no quería, se había sentido tan dolida por las palabras de él que había decidido negarse lo que sentía por Jou para no volver a sufrir.

El móvil de Alex comenzó a sonar, con todo el enfado acumulado se giró para ver quién era la persona que llamaba, suspiró antes de contestar. Cuando la llamada finalizó Alex tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Había conocido a Rob en una pequeña cafetería diez días atrás, el chico era uno de los camareros. Alex llevaba yendo a ese local desde casi el mismo día en que había llegado a la Universidad y Rob se había fijado en ella desde el primer día pero le había costado meses reunir el valor para acercarse a ella.

Tenía que reconocer que con él se sentía agusto, no era lo que sentía cuando estaba con Jou pero desde que había aceptado la compañía de Rob había comenzado a sentirse mejor. Alex decidió darse una oportunidad con él, tal vez de esa forma lograría sacar a Jou de su mente para siempre.

Kate miraba como Castle escribía sin descanso, le encantaba verle en esos momentos en los que le llegaba la inspiración y se ponía a escribir como un loco, siempre le sorprendía el grado de concentración que era capaz de llegar a tener en esos momentos.

Desde que por fin se habían reencontrado y se habían dado esta oportunidad para ser felices Kate se preguntaba cómo había habido un tiempo en el que se negó a aceptar lo que sentía por Rick.

Muchos días se sentía culpable por los años que habían perdido de estar juntos, pero entonces se decía que la culpa no había sido sólo suya que el escritor tampoco había ayudado mucho a que ella se decidiese.

Todos esos años que perdieron por la estupidez de ambos había hecho que ahora no quisiera perder el tiempo, no quería posponer las cosas.

-En dos semanas – dijo en voz alta. Viendo que Rick no le hacía caso decidió acercarse hasta él y repetir la frase- En dos semanas.

- En dos semanas ¿qué? – Preguntó el escritor sin apartar su vista del ordenador.

Kate sonrió y se mordió el labio- Nos casamos en dos semanas- Aquello hizo que Castle dejase de escribir y dirigiera su mirada hacia su amada.

-¿Cómo dices? – dijo cerrando el portátil y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-Rick, no quiero que perdamos más tiempo, ya perdimos veinte años, así que nos casamos en dos semanas – repitió soriendo- Será algo sencillo, nuestros amigos, nuestros hijos y ya, así que no necesitamos meses para preparlo- Castle continuaba mirándola totalmente sorprendido- ¿No te parece bien? – preguntó empezando a sentir algo de temor ante la cara del escritor.

-Me parece una idea genial – dijo él sonriendo y tomándola del brazo hizo que se sentase sobre sus piernas- Por mí como si quieres que nos casemos hoy mismo – terminó de decir comenzando a besar a su amada.


	20. Chapter 20

Jou estaba sentando en uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina, bebía su café recién hecho mientras trataba de asimilar la noticia de la boda de su padre en dos semanas. Sonreía con nostalgia al recodar como él y Alex, tan sólo un año atrás, trataban de averiguar qué había pasado entre sus padres, cómo intentaban por todos los medios que estuviesen juntos.

-Buenos días – Dijo Kate acariciando la espalda del joven y besando su cabeza- ¿Has dormido?

-Algo, he preparado el café ¿te hago tostadas? – Kate asintió sentándose y comenzando a ojear el periódico- ¿Mi padre?

-Se fue hace una hora, tenía una reunión –Kate vio la tristeza en el rostro de Jou- Dale tiempo, está feliz de tenerte de vuelta pero al mismo tiempo se siente un poco decepcionado.

-Últimamente no hago nada bien – Jou dejaba el plato de tostadas y la taza de café frente a la capitana y se volvía a sentar en su taburete.

-Cariño, digamos que no has estado muy acertado en tus decisiones- Jou agachaba la cabeza, era consciente de todos los errores que había cometido en poco tiempo.

-Alex – Kate le miró sin entenderle- Ese fue mi error y por ese llegaron todos los demás. Nunca debí haber dicho aquello.

-¿Por qué la boda? – preguntaba Kate dando un sorbo a su café.

-Pensé que así la sacaría de mi mente, Hanna es una gran chica, me gustaba y pensé que con el tiempo podría llegar a enamorarme de ella – Kate le miró son seriedad- Ya, sé que la habría hecho mucho daño, pero sólo quería dejar de sentir. Al final supe que no podía hacer daño a otros por el dolor que yo sintiese.

-Al menos supiste parar a tiempo – le dijo Kate acariciándole el brazo.

Jou suspiró, cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza - ¿Dónde será la boda? – Haciendo que en el rostro de Kate se dibujase una sonrisa al pensar en su boda.

-Había pensado en que fuese aquí – Jou le miró sorprendido- ¿Creíste que diría en Los Hamptons? – Jou asintió- Conocí a tu padre en la presentación de su última novela de Derrick Storm cuando fue a interrogarle sobre un asesinato – Kate se mordió el labio al recordarlo- Sé que puede sonar cursi o tonto, pero me gustaría casarme en la azotea donde comenzó todo – Jou la miró sonriendo.

-A mi no me parece cursi, me parece muy bello. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¿Quieres ayudarme? – Jou asintió- Bien, tenemos que logar que nos dejen hacerlo, preparar la lista de invitados, encargar el catering, hablar con el juez para que oficie la ceremonia – Kate comenzaba a enumerar cada cosa que había que hacer.

-Puedo ocuparme de contratar el catering mientras tú logras el sitio y el juez – Kate asintió- ¿Será por la mañana? – Kate le miró.

-Nos conocimos de noche.

-Bien, entonces será por la tarde-noche- Kate asintió- Necesitaremos música, ¿prefieres un DJ o una orquesta? Yo si fuese mi boda preferiría DJ.

-Yo también lo prefiero.

-Vale, pues manos a la obra – Jou se puso en pie- Alexis ¿lo sabe ya?

-Sí, la llamamos ayer por la mañana se puso como loca. Supongo que a estas horas debe tener todo el viaje organizado – contestó rodando los ojos.

-Kate me alegro de que seas tú. Eres la mujer perfecta para mi padre además de que lleva enamorado de ti desde el mismo instante en el que entraste a su vida- Jou abrazó a Kate con ternura- Te quiero – El joven sintió como la capitana apretaba el abrazo al escuchar eso.

-Yo también te quiero Jou, muchísimo – le contestó separándose un poco y acariciando la mejilla de él- Y ahora manos a la obra, tenemos una boda que preparar.

Alex estaba exultante de alegría cuando llegó a la cafetería donde la esperaban Sara, Rachel con su novio Donovan y Rob, se sentó al lado de Rob tras darle un pequeño pico haciendo con ello que Sara negase con la cabeza.

-¡Se casan! – gritó de alegría.

-¿Quiénes se casan? – Preguntó bastante perdido Rob.

-Kate y Castle – contestó sonriendo Sara adelantándose a su amiga- ¿No? – Alex asintió sonriendo- ¿Cuándo te lo han dicho?

-Ayer, pero como preferiste dormir con Rachel no te lo pude decir – se excusaba la joven.

-Ya, y ¿no me podías haber llamado? – Alex estaba sorprendida por la reacción de la joven Ryan- Joder Alex, mi tía se casa con el amor de su vida y ni siquiera me llamas – Sara se ponía en pie con bastante mal humor- Me voy, hazme un favor – comenzó a decir mirando a Alex- cuando regrese mi amiga le dices que me llame, tengo algo que contarle y además la echo de menos – Alex intentó detenerla pero Sara la ignoró. El resto de amigos se miraban sin entender nada.

-Y a esta ¿qué le pasa? – Preguntaba Donovan a su chica que se encogía de hombros.

Rob acarició la espalda de su novia intentando que así le cambiase la cara y volviese a sonreír, Alex se giró y le puso una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y cuándo es la boda? – Preguntó el joven.

-En dos semanas, mañana pensaba ir a casa para celebrarlo – se quedó callada un momento mordiéndose el labio - ¿Quieres venir a pasar el fin de semana allí? – le preguntó a Rob finalmente haciendo que tanto el joven como sus amigos se sorprendieran.

-Estaría genial, pero ¿qué pensarán tu madre y su novio?

-Seguro que les encanta conocerte, estamos juntos ¿no? – Rob asintió- Pues algún día deberán conocerte – contestó con seguridad- Si salimos pronto a la hora de comer estaremos allí, son 3 horas y media de coche.

-Vale, podríamos salir a las 9 de la mañana ¿te parece? – Alex asintió.

El viernes amaneció con un sol radiante, Jou se levantó con renovadas energías el día anterior había contactado con varias empresas de catering y varios DJ, había quedado en ir a hablar con ellos ese mismo viernes. Cuando bajó a desayunar después de ducharse y vestirse se encontró con su padre y Kate haciendo la lista de invitados.

-¿Quieres invitar a alguien? – Le preguntó Kate cuando le vio aparecer en la concina.

-No – contestó dejando un beso en la mejilla de Kate y otro en la de su padre.

-¿Qué tal te fue con el catering? – Dijo Rick.

-Bien, tengo un par de reuniones esta mañana y esta tarde he quedado con dos DJs que me han recomendado, creo que en la cena os podré enseñar algo ya –Contestó sonriente.

-Gracias, me hace feliz que nos estés ayudando – Dijo su padre, Jou asintió y miró a Kate sabía que ella era la responsable del cambio de actitud que estaba teniendo su padre.

-Gracias a vosotros por dejarme ayudar, y ahora me voy o llegaré tarde – se despidió de ellos con sendos besos.

La capitana y el escritor se acercaron aquella mañana al ayuntamiento para sacar sus permisos para la ceremonia, y después se acercaron hasta los juzgados para hablar con el juez Oneil, amigo de la capitana y que sería en encargado de oficializar la ceremonia. Después de eso decidieron regresar a casa, para terminar de diseñar las invitaciones de boda.

Caminaron hasta la puerta de entrada tomados de la mano, con sendas sonrisas dibujadas en el rostro, ambos se quedaron parados cuando vieron a Alex sentada en las escaleras de acceso a la casa. Se miraron sorprendidos de verla allí.

-¿Quién es el chico que está con ella?- preguntó Castle a su prometida.

-Ni idea- contestó ella.

-Va a haber problemas – le susurró Castle. Kate suspiró antes de abrazar a su hija.

Una vez los cuatro estuvieron dentro llegaron las presentaciones, Castle y Beckett se sorprendieron al saber que el joven era el novio de Alex – Se va a liar – Dijo el escritor al odio de Kate.

-¿Y hace mucho que estáis juntos? – Kate decidió ignorar lo que el escritor le había dicho.

-Dos semanas, más o menos – contestó Alex.

-Su hija me gustó desde el momento que la vi, pero nunca creí tener la menos posibilidad – Decía Rob mirando con amor a su chica.

-Ya, dos semanas – dijo Castle- Pues mira qué bien que estéis juntos – continuó diciendo con bastante ironía.

-Castle ¿me ayudas a preparar la comida? – Kate quería alejar al escritor de los jóvenes antes de que dijese algo que les hiciera sentir incómodos. No esperó la respuesta de él y tiró de su mano para que la siguiese.

-Parece que a Castle no le he caído demasiado bien – Dijo Rob a su chica cuando los adultos desaparecieron.

-Seguro que está nervioso por la boda, no te preocupes – Dijo Alex intentando quitar hierro al asunto, pero sabiendo de sobra la razón verdadera de la forma de actuar del escritor- Será mejor que te enseñe tu habitación. Ambos subieron al piso de arriba.

-Castle, compórtate, no quiero que Rob ni Alex se sientan incómodos en casa – Castle alzó una ceja- Lo que haya pasado entre nuestros hijos es cosa suya.

-Kate, Jou no sabe que tu hija tiene novio, ¿cómo crees que se sentirá a verlo? Sólo me preocupa su reacción, no quiero que haga otra tontería.

La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad, sólo se tensó un poco el ambiente cuando Rick comentó que Jou también estaba en la ciudad y que estaba quedándose en aquella casa, Alex miró a su madre con nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo ha venido tan pronto? – Preguntó Alex intentando sonar tranquila.

-Ha dejado la Universidad y ha regresado a casa – contestó Rick haciendo que la joven abriese sus ojos al máximo por la sorpresa- ¿No te lo dijo Sara?

-No, está algo enfadada conmigo – contestó agachando la cabeza y dándose cuenta que eso sería lo que su amiga tenía que decirle.

-¿Sara y tú enfadadas? – Dijo con incredulidad Kate- ¿qué ha sucedido?

-Ni idea – contestó Alex. Kate la miró sabiendo que su hija le ocultaba algo pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Tengo catering – Castle y Kate cerraron los ojos al escuchar aquella voz- Vaya, no sabía que había invitados – dijo Jou entrando en el comedor- ¡Alex! – La joven tomó con fuerza la mano de Rob.

-Jou no sabía que vendrías a comer – Kate se puso en pie acercándose al joven.

-Ya – fue lo único que dijo el chico aún intentando asimilar que la joven estaba en casa. Miraba fijamente al acompañante de ésta.

-Te he estado llamando – le dijo serio su padre.

-Me he quedado sin batería – se excusó Jou.

-Anda siéntate y come algo – Kate le tomaba del brazo y le llevaba hasta la mesa- Mira él es Rob es un amigo de Alex – La joven continuaba aferrada a la mano de su novio y sin decir palabra- Este es Johann el hijo de Castle – le dijo a Rob.

-¿Amigo? – fue lo único que dijo Jou ignorando la mano tendida por Rob y mirando a Alex con seriedad.

-Soy su novio – contestó Rob.

Alex subió corriendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación segundos después de escuchar el portazo dado por Jou al escuchar de boca de Rob que eran novios. El joven camarero miraba a la capitana y al escritor sin saber qué había sucedido ni si debía ir tras su chica.

-Déjala sola un rato – le dijo Kate. Se giró para ver como Castle había ido tras su hijo.

Castle regresó negando cuando Kate le miró, Alex regresó al piso inferior y se disculpo por su comportamiento, Rob se acercó hasta ella y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? – Le preguntó, Alex asintió- Creo que deberíamos hablar.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir la puerta volvió a abrirse entrando nuevamente Jou que se quedó mirando a la pareja.

-¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir? – preguntó mirando a Alex.

-No es asunto tuyo – dijo Alex con frialdad.

-¿No es asunto mío? – repitió Jou.

-¡No! – le gritó Alex. Haciendo que Castle y Kate fuesen hasta la puerta.

-Hablamos y no me dijiste nada – le dijo Jou agarrándole el brazo.

-Suéltala – intervino Rob.

-Johann – dijeron Kate y Rick al tiempo.

-¿Ni siquiera merezco saber que estás con alguien? – le dijo a Alex soltándole el brazo- ¿Tanto me odias?

-No te equivoques, no te odio, me eres indiferente – Fue lo que Alex le contestó.

-Mira tío, no sé qué problema tienes, pero deja a mi chica en paz – Dijo Rob acercándose a Jou- Sea lo que sea que hubo entre vosotros parece que ya terminó, así que olvídate de Alex, ahora está conmigo- dijo empujando a Jou.

No hubo tiempo, ninguno reaccionó, cuando quisieron darse cuenta Rob estaba tirado en el suelo por el golpe que había recibido por parte de Jou.

-¡Johann! – Castle tomó del brazo a su hijo mientras Alex se agachaba junto a su chico.

-¿Estás loco? – Dijo Alex - ¿Estás bien? – Rob se puso en pie limpiándose la sangre del labio.

-Tío, estás muy mal – Castle miró al joven negando.

-Rob, ¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte en algo mío y de Jou? – Rob miró a Alex sorprendido.

-Tu novio, pensé que podía defenderte, pero ya veo que estaba equivocado. Parece que lo que hubo entre vosotros dos aún existe, será mejor que me vaya a casa – comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.


	21. Chapter 21

Jou se acerca hasta donde está Alex sentada, camina con nervios sabe que nuevamente ha metido la pata. Kate y Rick han decidido dejarles a solas, pese a la reticencia mostrada por el escritor al principio.

-Alex yo...

-Tú ¿qué?-le pregunta con frialdad la joven.

-Yo - Jou se mueve nervioso, se pasa la mano repetidamente por el pelo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento -Logra de ir finalmente Jou, haciendo que Alex cierre los ojos.

-Estoy cansada, últimamente esa es casi la única frase que escucho de tus labios -Jou suspira y agacha la cabeza, ella tiene razón.

-Lo siento - repite torpemente haciendo que Alex apriete la mandíbula.

-¿Qué es lo qué sientes? ¿Sientes haber sido un hijo de puta hace unos meses? ¿O tal vez sientes el haber golpeado a mi novio como si yo fuese te tu propiedad? Espera que me olvido de lo más importante, ¡te ibas a casar! - Dijo Alex golpeando el pecho del joven. Jou la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos al escuchar su reproche.

- No hago nada bien - Se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Hagamos una cosa - Jou la miró esperanzado- Dejemos toda esta mierda que nos traemos, tenemos una boda en dos semanas. Olvidemos nuestros malos rollos, dejemos que nuestros padres disfruten, se merecen ser felices - Jou asintió pero algo dentro de él esperaba que ella dijese algo diferente- Preparemos esa boda.

-Tienes razón, ellos se lo merecen, han esperado mucho tiempo para poder vivir su amor, no les vamos a fastidiar su día - Suspiró, negó con la cabeza y tras coger aire nuevamente continuó hablando- ¿Quieres ver el catering que he contratado? - Alex asintió- Perfecto, iré por los papeles.

-Jou - Él se giró mirándola - ¿Dónde vas a estudiar? - Jou se encogió de hombros.

Caste y Beckett se sentaban en un banco de Central Park, en sus manos un helado, Kate apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del escritor.

-¿Crees que lo habrán solucionado? -Preguntó con algo de miedo.

-Eso espero - Castle pasaba el brazo por el hombro de la detective- ¿Cómo han podido llegar a esto?

-Son jovenes, inmaduros, y sobre todo son dos cabezotas.

-¿A quien habrñan salido en eso de cabezotas? - Decía Castle sonriendo.

-Nosotros nunca llegamos a pelearnos.

-No, lo nuestro fue peor, nosotros pasamos veinte años separados, pero tienes razón no llegamos a pelearnos - KAte le dio un golpe cariñoso en la pierna.

-Hubiera preferido una pelea - De la boca del escritor salió un "yo también"- Espero que la boda salga bien.

-Saldrá bien, seguro - Contestó Castle acercando un poco más si cabe ambos cuerpos.

Cuando Kate y Rick regresaron a casa sonrieron al encontrársela en total calma, el único sonido provenía del despacho cuando se asomaron a la puerta vieron a sus hijos enfrascados en eleguir al DJ, saludaron con un hola que fue contestado con una pequeña sonrisa por parte de los jóvenes y después subieron a su dormitorio. Aquella noche saldrían a cenar con sus amigos, Esposito, Lanie, Kevin y Jenny.

-Me apetece algo de marcha - Dijo el escritor mientras abría el grifo del agua para darse una ducha. Castle se fue despojando de sus ropas, le quedaba tan solo el bóxer cuando Kate entró en el servicio.

-¿Qué clase de marcha? - Preguntó desnudándose ella también, sintiendo sobre su cuerpo la mirada lasciva de su pareja.

-Copas, bailar después de la cena. ¿Te duchas conmigo? - Preguntó quitándose el bóxer y pegando su cuerpo al de la detective.

-Los chicos están abajo - Contestó ella sin mucha convicción, sintiendo como las manos del escritor recorrían su espalda.

-Entonces ¿por qué te has desnudado? - Preguntó él alzando las cejas.

Ambos entraron tomados de la mano en la ducha, Rick tomó la esponja de la detective, la mojó y le puso el gel favorito de ella. Comenzó a pasar la esponja por la espalda de ella, lavándola con dulzura, tras la espalda fue bajando glúteos, piernas, Kate dejó escapar un suspiro mientras apoyaba sus manos en la pared y se mordía el labio, sabía cómo iba a terminar aquello y realmente por le importaba que sus hijos estuvieran en el piso inferior.

Kate sintió las manos de él sobre sus caderas, sintió pegaba ambos cuerpos, los labios de él comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, logrando que Kate suspirara más fuerte cuando sintió una mano de Rick sobre su pecho. Beckett echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el torso del escritor, Rick pasaba sus labios por el largo cuello de ella, tomaba entre sus grandes manos los pechos de Kate, ambos soltaron un gemido.

Kate sentía sobre el final de su espalda como crecía la erección de su amante, aquello hacía que se mojase aún más, sentir su dureza la ponía a mil. Una de las manos del escritor comenzó a bajar por el estómago de la detective, terminando por perderse entre sus piernas, haciendo con ellos que KAte lanzase un nuevo gemido.

-Me vuelves loco – dijo con la voz cargada de deseo. La giró, quedando ahora ambos enfrentados, Rick posó sus labios sobre los de ella, comenzando ambas lenguas una guerra sin tregua.

Las manos de la detective se aferraban al culo del escritor, clavando sus uñas en él, haciendo que sus cuerpo se pegasen más aun, sintiendo de esa forma la tremenda erección de él ahora sobre su bajo vientre.

Rick no había sacado su manos de entre las piernas de ella, continuaba acariciando su clítoris, comprobando como estaba empapada, separó los labios con los dedos, y tras ello introdujo dos en el interior de la detective logrando que ella lanzase un grito de placer. Comenzando a moverlos en aquel interior, tocando las paredes, acariciándolas, logrando llevar a la detective al borde del abismo, y entonces sacó los dedos, comprobando la súplica de había en los ojos de ella.

Kate elevó instintibamente sus piernas rodeando con ellas la cintura del escritor, ambos se miraron y Kate lanzó un gemido al seintirse llena.

-¡Dios! – grito ella.

No fue calmado, las embestidas fueron duras, salvajes, Rick acompañaba cada golpe con un gemido, la penetraba hasta el fondo, aceleró cuando sintió que ella estaba a punto de llegar a un nuevo orgasmo.

Kate sintió como se llenaba con su semen, al mismo tiempo que a ella le llegaba uno de los orgasmos más brutales que nunca en su vida había sentido.

-Te quiero - Rick abrazaba el cuerpo de su amada mientras ella intentaba recuperarse escondiendo su cara en el pecho del escritor.

-Te quiero - contestó cuando finalmente fue capaz de hablar- Y ahora, ¿terminamos de ducharnos? tenemos una cena a la que ir.

Cuando bajaron se encontraron a loc chicos en el salón, ambos les miraron y sonrieron.

-Nos vamos hemos quedado para cenar - Dijo Kate sin mirarlos a la cara.

-Habeis tardado en decidir como os vestiais, ¿no? - Dijo Jou siendo acompañado en su risa por Alex.

-Un respeto, que somos vuestros padres - Contestó Rick mientras Kate se sonrojaba- No nos esperéis despiertos - Ambos salieron de la casa tomados de la mano.

-Dios, qué vergüenza - Dijo Kate justo antes de comenzar a reirse.

Alex se puso en pie y cuando iba a subir las escaleras se giró mirando a Jou, tras pensarlo durante unos segundo decidió regresar junto a él.

-He quedado con Espo y Sara, ¿te apetece venir?

-¿Quieres que vaya?

-Repito ¿quieres venir? - Dijo cruzandose de brazos- Son ambién tus amigos.

-Ya pues lo disimularon muy bien -Se arrepintió al instante de esa frase al ver como el rostro de la joven se ponía serio.

-Haz lo que te de la gana. Voy a cambiarme, tengo que hablar con Sara, se ha enfadado conmigo y aún no sé la razón - Subió las escaleras diciendose que era idiota por intentar ser amable con Jou.

Cuando bajó ya vestida se encontró con Jou esperándola junto a la puerta de la vivienda, aquello le sorprendió pero también le agradó, aunque esa sensación se la guardaría para ella.

-¿Nos vamos? - Preguntó pasando junto al joven el cual tan sólo asintió mirando el cuerpo de ella- Cierra la boca Jou- dijo riendo.


	22. Chapter 22

Alex tomaba del brazo a Sara mientras los chicos seguían con su partida de billar, estaba harta de la forma en la que su amiga la estaba ignorando. Por contra los chicos solucionaron todos sus problemas con un par de golpes con los hombros, un par de amenazas por parte de Espo, la enésima disculpa por parte de Jou y volvían a ser tan amigos.

Alex y Sara se sentaban fuera del local, la joven Ryan miraba a su amiga con gesto de enfado, Alex suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar,

-¿Me vas a contar de una vez qué narices te pasa? - Sara la miró negando con la cabeza.

-¿En serio no sabes por qué estoy enfadada?

-Joder Sara, si lo supiera no estaría preguntándote. Por más que lo pienso no sé qué te he hecho - Dijo Alex mirando a su amiga.

-Has estado desde que rompiste con Jou como autista, nada de lo que te decíamos para hacer que volvieras a ser tú surtía efecto, preferías continuar encerrada en tí misma y si de paso discutias con alguien mejor que mejor. Eso puedo aceptarlo, porque sé lo dolida que quedaste tras la ruptura, ruptura que te recuerdo dije que era un error - Alex rodó sus ojos- Sí lo era entonces y lo sigue siendo hoy en día, Jou se disculpó por activa y por pasiva y tú lo único que querías era que sufriera, pues lo lograste, sufrió, lloró, se alejó de su familia para evitar más daño. Y eso ¿te ayudó en algo? En nada, continuaste mal, y de repente un día escuchas una conversación entre Espo y yo sobre la nueva novia de Jou y todo cambia - Alex abrió la boca pero Sara continuó habñando- Empezaste a salir, a querer ir de fiesta y ligaste con Rob, era como si de repente Jou no hubiese existido. Eso me jodió, sólo estás con Rob para ver si así haces daño a Jou y eso me parece muy rastrero por tu parte, es un buen tio y no se merece lo que le estás haciendo - Alex agachó la cabeza- Por cierto, ¿dónde coño está Rob?

-Se ha ido - Sara la miró sorprendida- Jou le golpeó y yo creo que no estuve muy acertada con las palabras que le dije.

- A ver, Jou pegó a Rob ¿por ser tu novio? - Alex asintió- Vaya sigue colado por ti. Y se puede saber ¿qué dijiste tú?

-Le dije a Rob que no era nadie para meterse en algo que sólo nos incumbia a Jou y a mi.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-Ya, bueno también le dije a Jou que estaba loco - Sara comenzó a reír.

-Estás fatal - Alex la miraba sin comprender- Chica dejate de gilipolleces y vuelve con él, mirate has terminado con tu novio porque en ligar de defenderle cuando tu ex le ha golpeado le has atacado y sales de fiesta trayendo a Jou, ¿no te dice nada?

-Que no queremos joder la boda de nuestros padres - Dijo Alex con no mucho convencimiento.

-Ya, será eso.

-Sara, tienes razón en parte, no empecé con Rob para hacerle daño a Jou, pero sí le usé para intentar sacarle de mi cerebro. Me convencí de que si Jou rehacía su vida yo también podía.

-Ya, pero cariño, el problema es que ninguno de los dos podeís hacerlo, estaís totalemente enamorados y es absurdo que continuéis negandolo, además de haceros daño se lo haceis a la gente que se cruza en vuestro camino. Daros un respiro, empezar retomando vuestra amistad, aprended a confiar nuevamente en el otro, pero dejad de comportaros como dos idiotas - Alex abrazó con fuerza a su amiga.

-Gracias - Sara acarició la espalda de su amiga, demostrandole que todo entre ellas estaba bien.

Cuando regresaron al interior se encontraron a Espo y Jou hablando, se les veía serios pero sin tensión entre ellos.

-¿Crees que están haciendo su cura como nosotras? - Sara se encogió de hombros- Será mejor que les dejemos hablar- Las chicas se acercaron hasta la mesa de billar y comenzaron una partida, dejando que los chicos terminasen su conversación.

-Tío fueste un auténtico cabrón - Decía Espo dando un trago a su cerveza.

-Lo sé, me arrepentí de aquellas palabras nada más decirlas, pero ella jamás ha querido escuchar mis disculpas.

-¿En serio pensaste que Alex se había acostado con otro?

-No, ella... bueno Alex era...

-Virgen - Terminó Espo- Me lo contó Sara - dijo encogiendose de hombros- Sara también lo era. Alex nunca haría algo así, odia las mentiras, la falsedad.

-Lo sé, fui un estúpido, pero lo estoy pagando muy caro. La he perdido tío, la he perdido para siempre - Jou escondía su cara entre sus manos. Alex miraba a los chicos justo en ese instante y ver a Jou de aquella forma hacía que su corazón llorase.

-No lo creo, y menos después de contarme lo que le dijo a Rob cuando le diste la leche. Creo que sólo necesitáis tiempo y recobrar la confianza que os teníais. Eso sí deja de hacer el gilipollas - Jou miraba a su amigo- En serio pensaste que lo mejor para olvidar a Alex ¿era casarte?

-Yo que sé, surgió así - Espo le dio una colleja a su amigo.

-¿Surgió así? Pero tío, en serio, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza?

-Ya, ya, soy idiota. Ya me lo dijeron mi padre, mi madre, Kate, Alexis. Ya me quedó claro - contestó Jou alzando los brazos.

Las chicas miraban a Espo y Jou de vez en cuando mientras terminaban su partida de billar. Sara gritó emocionada, por primera vez en su vida lograba ganar a su amiga, Espo y Jou sonrieron al verla y dieron su charla por terminada poniéndose en pie y acercándose hasta las chicas.

-No vuelvas a hacerle daño - Fue lo último que sobre el tema le dijo Espo a Jou.

-Tranquilo, nunca más.

Los cuatro amigos dieron la noche por terminada y regresaron a sus casas, quedaron para la mañana siguiente para ir todos a contratar al DJ para la boda, Espo acompañó a casa a su chica tomando ambos un taxi, mientras Jou y Alex decidieron caminar un rato.

Caminaban en silencio, asimilando todo lo que sus amigos les habían dicho sabiendo que ellos tenían razón, aún estaban enamorados. Alex suspiraba su orgullo no le dejaba perdonar a Jou.

-No quiero ser cómo mi padre - Alex miró a Jou sin entender a qué se refería- Sentémonos - Dijo Jou señalando unos columpios cercanos.

Cruzaron la calle, entrando en el desierto parque, Jou se sentó en uno de los columpios y Alex le imitó.

-No quiero ser como mi padre, no quiero pasarme la mayor parte de mi vida siendo infeliz. Quiero ser feliz, quiero que seas feliz, y quiero luchar por lo que ambos sentimos. No quiero despertarme un día y darme cuenta de que mi vida es una mierda porque años atrás no tuve el valor de intentar recuperarte- Alex le escuchaba mordiéndose el labio.

-Lo siento- Jou la miró- Jou me hiciste tanto daño, sé que estabas aterrado pero yo también lo estaba y lo que menos me esperaba era la reacción que tuviste.

-No lo pensaba, nunca pensé que te hubieras acostado con otro.

-Entonces ¿por qué lo dijiste?

-No podía creer que aquello nos estuviera pasando, y hable sin pensar, cuando escuché lo que salía de mi boca me odié - Alex le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Me odié porque fui consciente del daño que te estaba haciendo en ese instante, luego ya no tuve la oportunidad de nada más y lo entiendo. Entiendo que me echases de tu casa y de tu lado, porque no hay una disculpa posible para mi comportamiento. Alex, no pudo borrar aquel momento, pero te pido que me dejes demostrarte que mi amor por ti es real, es verdadero y cada día más grande - Decía tomándola de las manos y clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de ella- Te quiero, déjame hacerte feliz.

-Jou, yo...- Alex se quedó callada unos segundos mirando sus manos enlazadas, suspiró y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Estaba decidida, ella también quería ser feliz- Te quiero - Jou la miró sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes por la emoción- Pero necesito que vayamos con calma. Necesito que esta vez salga bien, no quiero sufrir más.

-Te lo prometo, iremos con toda la calma del mundo, iremos al ritmo que tú marques- Se acercó mirando los labios de la joven, pidiendo permiso para besar esos labios por tanto tiempo añorados.

-¿Neceistas permiso? - Dijo alzando la ceja, la respuesta le llegó cuando los labios de Jou colapsaron con los suyos.


	23. Chapter 23

No podía creerse que aquel día hubiese llegado finalmente, aquello que había deseado hacía tantos años y que durante tanto tiempo creyó que jamás sucedería por fin iba a pasar. Se miraba en el espejo y veía como las lágrmas bañaban su rostro, las limpió con un pañuelo, sonreía y se mordía el labio, por fin podía gritar al mundo que era feliz.

-¡Estás preciosa! - Giró sobre sus talones, paso sus manos por el vestido agachó la cabeza.

-¿No es demasidado? A fin de cuentas no es mi primera vez.

-Mamá, estás preciosa. El vestido de la abuela es una autentica pasada, pareces un angel con él -Kate hacía más grande su sonrisa si eso era posible al escuchar a su hija- Además, ésta es tu boda, es la que siempre habías soñado, por lo tanto es tu primera vez. Y ahora vamos a maquillarte así que si quieres llorar hazlo ahora porque después ni una lágrima -Alex le guiñó un ojo a su madre.

-Te quiero - Kate abrazó a su hija con cariño- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Mentirosa, ambas sabemos que lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida ha sido Castle -Alex recibió un cariñoso golpe en el brazo por parte de su madre- Vale, vale, eso es lo segundo mejor que te ha pasado - Ambas comenzaron a reír.

-Cariño, ¿cuándo nos vais a contar Jou y tú qué os estáis dando una segunda oportunidad? - Alex se separó de su madre abriendo la boca por la sorpresa- POr favor, que Castle y yo somos el mejor equipo que hay investigando. Me alegro, sólo espero que hayais aprendido de vuestros errores pasados y esta vez seáis felices- Alex se mordió le labio y suspiró.

-Eso espero yo tambien- La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella apareció Lanie.

Alex se retiró dejando solas a ambas mujeres, bajó las escaleras encontrandose en el piso inferior con sus amigos, Sara y Espo silvaron al verla aparecer con el vestido que llevaba.

-Sé de uno que esta noche sufrirá un infarto cuando te vea - Dijo riendose Espo.

-Pues espero que no, porque tengo otros planes - dijo de forma divertida.

-¡Amiga! ¿qué estás insinuando? - Dijo Sara riendose.

-Joder, es que hace dos semanas que hemos vuelto y Jou me trata como si me fuese a romper, quiero sexo leches - Espo y Sara se miraron sorprendidos por la sinceridad de su amiga y rompieron en carcajadas- No es gracioso, que lo sepais- Alex les miraba frunciendo el gesto- Iros a la porra - dijo girando sobre sus talones y haciendo intención de regresar al piso superior.

-Venga Alex, no te enfades - Sara la agarraba del brazo- Estabamos de broma.

-¿En serio no habeis hecho nada en estas dos semanas? - Sara miraba a su novio- ¿Es gay?

-¡Espo! - gritaron las dos amigas a un tiempo.

-Seguramente Jou no quiere cometer ningún error esta vez- Decía Sara acariciando la espalda de su amiga.

-Ya, pero una cosa no quita la otra, puede no cometer errores pero al mismo tiempo tener sexo.

-¿Quien quiere tener sexo? - Los tres jovenes se volvieron al escuchar la voz de Lanie. Ante ellos aparecieron no sólo la forense sino tambien la capitana, ambos les miraban con seriedad y con sus brazos cruzados.

-Nadie, o sea, vamos estabamos hablando de la tía Kate y el tío Castle - Las chicas miraron a Espo alucinadas con lo que terminaba de decir.

-Miente peor que su padre - Le dijo Lanie a su amiga comenzando ambas a reir.

Castle salía de su antiguo dormitorio en el loft, el cual había sido invadido por Jou desde hacía unos días, cuando el joven habñia decidido que quería vivir allí en lugar de con él y Kate.

-¿Me ayudas con la corbata? - Alexis negó. Su padre siempre había sido un negado a la hora de anudarselas.

-¿Aprenderás algún día? - Decía mientras colocaba correctamente la corbata a su padre.

-No creo, ya soy mayor para eso - contestaba él guiñandole un ojo.

-Ya, que ahora lo hace Kate ¿no? - Él asintió sonriendo- Papá, me alegro que por fin deis este paso, la abuela estaría feliz - ambos se miraron con tristeza.

-¿Alguien me ayuda con esto? - Jou apareció con la corbata en sus manos- LLevo media hora y no logro que quede bien.

-Dios, eres igual que papá - Castle y su hijo se miraron encogiendose de hombros- Sólo falta que aparezca James para que se la ponga.

-Cariño, ¿me ayudas con la corbata? - Castle y sus dos hijos se miraron y rompieron a reír- ¿QUé me he perdido? - Preguntó bastante perdido el marido de la pelirroja.

-Dios, por fin ha llegado el día en el que mi padre se casa con la mujer de la que lleva enamorado casi toda su vida - Alexis lloraba de felicidad- Esto demuestra que cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas pase lo que pase lo lograrán.

-Sí, pero papá y Kate han tardado la leche en dejar de hacer el tonto - intervenía Jou abrrazandose a su padre y hermana.

Alex y sus amigos salieron hacia el lugar del enlace algunos minutos antes de Kate y Lanie, querían estar presentes cuando los primeros invitados llegasen.

Cuando los tres amigos descendieron del vehículo conducido por Espo se fijaron en que llegaba el coche de Jou, en el rostro de Alex se dibujó una tonta sonrisa al verle descender y caminar hacia ellos.

-Estás hermosa - Dijo Jou besando a su chica.

-Tú también estás muy guapo - Alex se agarraba del brazo de su chico- ¿Subimos?

-Sara estás preciosa - Sara le dio las gracias.

-¿Para mi no hay alago? - Preguntó ofendido Espo.

-Te queda bien el traje - Dijo Jou riendose.

Atendieron con una sonrisa a casa invitado que llegaba, Kate y Rick se salieron con la suya y en el día más feliz de su vida tan solo estaban sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos, la antigua capitana Gates junto a su esposo, Ryan y Jenny, Espo y Lanie, el resto de los antiguos policías de la 12th. El escritor y la capitana Beckett lo resumían de una forma, su familia.

Faltaban dos personas muy importantes, Martha y Jim, ambos seguro que hubieran deseado ver como finalmente sus hijos eran felices.

Castle hacía su aparición del brazo de su querida hija mayor, su calabaza, ambos sonreían, nunca nadie de las personas allí presentes habían visto una sonrisa parecida en el rostro del escritor.

Castle saludó a su paso a todos sus amigos, tomó aire llenando los pulmones cuando por fin se quedó en su sitio esperando la entrada de Kate.

Kate caminaba del brazo de Alex, sus ojos brillaban, por fin después de toda una vida se casaba con el hombre del que se enamoró muchos años atrás.

-Te quiero - Se dijeron ambos a un tiempo cuando por fin estuvieron juntos. Los ojos de ambos brillantes, grandes sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros, sus manos enlazadas.


	24. Chapter 24

Estaban agotados, el día había sido estresante para ambos, nada más entrar ella se quitó los tacones, se giró hacia su acompañante y le dijo que iría a darse un baño, necesitaba relajarse. Él sonrió y dijo que la entendía perfectamente, que también estaba cansado, ella iba subiendo los escalones mientras él se quitaba la pajarita y se desabrochaba el último botón de su camisa, tirado sobre el sofá no podía dejar de imaginarsela en la bañera totalmente desnuda tan sólo cubierta por la espuma formada por las sales de baño, con tan solo imaginarsela así su entrepierna comenzaba a cobrar vida.

Se puso en pie y se acercó hasta las escaleras, comenzó a subir cada peldaño con parsimonia, pensando si aquello era lo que debía hacer, preguntándose si no deberían esperar un poco más, no quería hacer nada mal. Escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría, sonrió al pensar que ella ya había terminado su baño, se dijo que debería haber sido más rápido en tomar la decisión.

LLegó hasta la puerta del dormitorio de ella, la entreabrió y la vio, tan solo estaba tapada con una toalla, se movía al ritmo de la música mientras dejaba su ropa intima limpia sobre la cama junto al pijama que ya había escogido. Se giró notando su presencia.

-¿Vas a pasar o prefieres quedarte ahí toda la noche? - Le preguntó con seriedad.

-¿Puedo? - Dijo él sin tan siquiera moverse. Ella entrecerró sus ojos, aquella pregunta no le había gustado.

-¿Desde cuando tienes que pedir permiso para entrar? - Él se encogió de hombros y agachó la cabeza- ¿Qué sucede? - Se fue acercando hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él.

-No quiero estropearlo - Le contestó con total sinceridad perdiéndose en su mirada. Ella sonrió con ternura, posó su mano sobre la mejilla de él y acarició aquel rostro que adoraba.

-Te quiero, todo está bien - Clavó su mirada en los labios de él y acortó al tiempo la distancia que separaba ambos cuerpos- Te quiero - Repitió posando sus labios sobre los de él.

Todo empezó con un suave beso, ambos se fueron alejando de la puerta, sus lenguas jugaban entre sí haciendo con ese juego que ellos no pudieran evitar suspirar, las manos de él recorrieron la espalda de la joven llegando hasta sus nalgas apretándolas haciendo con ello que ambos cuerpos estuvieran aún más pegados.

Ella tenía sus manos enlazadas en la nuca de su chico, separaron sus bocas cuando ambos necesitaron respirar, clavaron sus ojos en los ojos del otro, y sonrieron al ver lo que había en ellos.

Jou acariciaba el rostro de su novia, ambos con una sonrisa dibujada en sus caras - Te quiero y quiero que lo nuestro salga bien- Alex se abrazó a su chico, sintiendo la erección que éste tenía, saber que ella era la causante hizo que sus ganas de tenerle aumentasen si eso era posible.

-Hazme el amor - Le dijo tomándole de la mano y caminando ambos hacia la cama.

Ninguno quería parar, ambos estaban consumiéndose por el deseo, Alex comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Jou, sonrió al sentir nuevamente la temperatura del cuerpo de su chico bajo sus manos. Jou la giró, pegó su torso a la espalda de ella, Alex tembló al sentir sobre sus nalgas la erección de su novio. Sintió como la toalla resbalaba por su cuerpo, sus senos fueron tomados por las manos del joven, su cuello empezó a ser recorrido por los labios del joven, dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva.

Sus respiraciones cada vez se aceleraba más, no podían pensar, querían ser uno cuanto antes, la mano de Jou se perdió entre las piernas de su novia, sintiendo toda su humedad, aquello hizo que su erección creciese aún más.

-Dios, me vuelves loco - Decía Jou mientras frotaba el clítoris de su novia que cada vez estaba más hinchado. Alex no pudo ni quiso reprimir un sonoro gemido cuando sintió como era penetrada por dos dedos.

Se giró quedando enfrentada a Jou, gemía cada vez que él giraba sus dedos dentro de ella, como pudo comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de él, le necesitaba con urgencia, dejó caer aquellos pantalones y con ellos cayeron los bóxer. Sonrió al poder tomar entre sus manos el pene de su chico. Jou gimió en cuanto sintió sobre su erección la mano de su chica. Jou sacó sus dedos del interior de su novia y la recostó sobre su cama.

-¿Protección? - Jou la miró con pánico negando - ¿Estás de broma? - Jou volvió a negar- ¡POr dios! - gritó con desesperación Alex.

-No entraba en mis planes terminar así - Se defendió él, haciendo que su novia rodase los ojos.

-Esperame - Alex se levantó y salió corriendo de su cuarto, pocos minutos después regresaba con una sonrisa triunfante dibujada en su rostro.

-¿De dónde los has sacado? - Alex alzó sus cejas - Joder, son los de mi padre.

-¿Seguimos? - Preguntó Alex comenzando a recorrer el cuerpo de su chico con sus manos, ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

Se miraban y sonrían, acariciaban sus cuerpos, con verdadera pasión, sentían la respiración del otro, los latidos del corazón, cada latido iba a mil por hora.

No decían nada, apenas podían articular palabra, solo podían sentir como sus cuerpos estaban completamente encendidos, anhelantes y entregados a las caricias.

Jou subió la mano abandonando el sexo de su chica que lo miró con desesperación - Por favor- Jou se incorporó y se colocó el preservativo, Alex se mordía el labio ante esa escena. Se puso entre las piernas de su novia, Alex abrazó con estas las caderas de Jou que comenzó a empujar. Ninguno pudo reprimir un gemido al sentirse uno, Jou le penetró por completo, clavando al tiempo su mirada en la de ella.

Jou la cogió del culo levantándola y apretó más, se quedó quieto unos momentos, sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes, más profundas, Alex llevaba sus manos hasta la espalda de su chico clavando las uñas con cada penetración.

Alex movía sus caderas al ritmo de las suyas, ambos jadeaban, notaba los calambres, las sacudidas del inminente orgasmo, Jou notó sobre su pene como se contraían las paredes de la vagina haciendo que su placer aumentase.

-Dios, me vuelves loca - Dijo entre gemidos Alex, al tiempo que su cuerpo era sacudido por un tremendo orgasmo, sintiendo pocos segundos más tarde como él también alcanzaba el clímax.

Se quedaron tumbados uno al lado del otro, sudorosos, intentando recuperar el aliento, dejándose tiernas caricias por sus cuerpos.

-Te quiero - dijeron aun tiempo abrazándose de inmediato. Y así, uno en brazos del otro, con sus cuerpos pegados se entregaron a Morfeo.


End file.
